Summer of the Dragon
by Angel of the Paradise
Summary: 3 ans après la guerre Hermione fait une pause avec Ron et accepte un job d'été consistant à rassembler des provisions pour les baguettes magiques d'Ollivander. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à travailler avec Drago Malefoy, qui est plus hanté par son passé qu'elle l'aurait imaginé. Ensemble ils parcourront le monde, se battront contre des dragons... (Mise à jour constante !) /TRAD
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Cette histoire avait déjà été traduis, et posté, par mes soins, mais je l'avais supprimé afin de pouvoir me consacrer pleinement à la traduction sans qu'il n'y ai de délais de publication, ni d'attente interminables.

Cette histoire comporte 42 longs chapitres, seulement 11 sont traduis pour l'instant ! Je sais, ça fait peu !

Il y aura un chapitre toutes les semaines, voir toutes les deux semaines.

Résumé complet : 3 ans après la guerre Hermione fait une pause avec Ron et accepte un job d'été consistant à rassembler des provisions pour les baguettes magiques d'Ollivander. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à travailler avec Drago Malefoy, qui est plus hanté par son passé qu'elle l'aurait imaginé. Ensemble ils parcourront le monde, se battront contre des dragons, conquerront des démons et trouveront peut-être exactement ce qu'ils cherchent.

Un grand merci à **Snapy49** et **Reglisseglisse** pour les corrections, les modifications et les conseils apportés sur ce chapitre ! Sans elles, la lectures serait beaucoup moins agréable !

Un grand merci à à **Lena Phoria** pour avoir accepté la traduction de son histoire.

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Le soleil commençait à peine à monter dans le ciel que déjà le Chemin de Traverse était en pleine effervescence. Les enfants refaisaient leur stock en dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, de fondants du Chaudron et d'oreilles à rallonges pour le reste de l'été, tandis que leurs parents achetaient des articles plus essentiels – à leurs yeux – comme de la poudre de cheminettes, des livres de cuisine magique et des robes d'été.

Quatre jeunes d'à peu près vingt ans arrivèrent par le réseau de cheminette, tous suivant la première, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns broussailleux coiffés en queue de cheval désordonnée aux yeux bruns. Vint ensuite une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux roux avec des tâches de rousseurs et, derrière elle, se trouvait un garçon lui ressemblant, un peu plus âgé. Le dernier à arriver était un autre garçon avec des cheveux noir en désordre, des yeux verts et des lunettes. Beaucoup de gens les regardaient, tous impatients de voir le Garçon qui a survécu – deux fois ! – en chair et en os.

Les filles se regardèrent et roulèrent des yeux.

« Honnêtement Harry. Tu sais que tu vas être fixé une fois arrivé ici, tu devrais vraiment travailler sur un atterrissage plus gracieux, » dit la jeune fille aux cheveux touffus.

« Désolé Hermione. » La rougeur sur les joues d'Harry se fit plus prononcée.

« Je pense que sa maladresse le rend attachant. Après tout, il est humain, comme nous, » déclara la jeune fille rousse, agrippant sa main, faisant en sorte que tout le monde puisse voir le diamant scintillant attaché à son annulaire gauche. « Après tout, nous ne voulons pas que tout le monde pense que le grand Harry Potter a pris la grosse tête, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Elle me semble assez grande pour moi, Ginny, » plaisanta l'autre roux.

« Honnêtement, Ron, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter avec Harry. Nous allons être en retard. » Cassa Hermione.

« Mais tu viens de faire la même chose – »

C'était trop tard. Hermione ne l'écoutait plus. Elle se frayait déjà un chemin dans la rue vers sa destination. Ron, Harry et Ginny coururent derrière elle, Ron prit sa mallette d'une main et saisit sa main en marchant.

Ils regardèrent dans tous les magasins en passant ; se remémorant les jours où ils avaient l'habitude de venir ici avant chaque année scolaire à Poudlard. Eh bien, sauf pour Hermione, Ron et Harry, car aucun d'eux n'avait été à leurs septième année. En fait, vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui leur avait valu une graduation instantanée. Alors, même s'ils regrettaient parfois d'avoir perdu cette dernière année école, rien ne pouvait se comparer à la satisfaction qu'ils sentaient après avoir assisté à la suite de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Cela faisait trois ans que la guerre s'était terminée et finalement tout le monde sorcier était comme il se devait. Le Ministère était dirigé par des sorciers et des sorcières décents – aucun plus efficace que Kingsley – ceux accusés à tort avaient été libérés d'Azakaban, et ceux qui étaient à juste titre accusés avaient été renvoyés là-bas. Les Détraqueurs avaient presque disparus, et des endroits comme Poudlard ou le Chemin de Traverse avaient retrouvé leur ancienne gloire. Le monde sorcier était en paix.

Les souvenirs inondaient leurs yeux alors qu'ils marchaient dans les rues, leurs rappelant les jours où ils achetaient des livres à Fleury et Botts ou des glaces au Salon de Glace de Florian Fortarôme. Hermione dut agripper la main de Ron et le tirer vers elle lorsqu'il commença à s'écarter en direction du magasin de Quidditch pour regarder le plus récent balai présent dans la vitrine. Elle se retourna et vit que Ginny faisait exactement la même chose avec Harry. Elles roulèrent ensemble des yeux. Les garçons.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à destination. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous quatre et fixèrent la bannière : Ollivander : Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant JC, écrits en lettre d'or sur la porte.

« Ça y est, » dit Hermione, se tournant pour regarder tous ses amis, les yeux déjà remplis de larmes. « Pour les trois prochains mois, je serai à la disposition de Mr Ollivander. »

« Je souhaites juste que tu saches ce qu'être à son entière disposition _signifie_ en réalité. » Déclara Ron. Tout le monde l'ignora.

« Tu vas nous manquer, Hermione, » dit Ginny, prenant son amie dans ses bras. « Envoies-nous des hiboux tous les jours. »

« Ouais, » dit Harry, la prenant à son tour dans ses bras. « Ce ne sera pas la même chose sans toi. Qui nous aidera Ron et moi pour que nous restions en vie ? »

« Je suis sûr que Ginny est faite pour cette tâche, » dit Hermione, séchant une larme. Elle regarde Ginny qui hocha sérieusement la tête. Elle savait que garder Harry et Ron en vie ne serait pas une mission facile.

Ils gardèrent tous le silence pendant un moment tandis que Ron lançait un caillou sur le sol, évitant à tout prix les yeux d'Hermione.

Après avoir attendu pendant une minute, Ginny saisit la main d'Harry et le tira loin. Elle n'était pas aveugle et elle voyait l'inquiétude d'Hermione alors qu'elle fixait à plusieurs reprises sa montre, contrairement aux garçons.

« Nous allons chercher quelque chose. Prenez votre temps, vous deux. »

Une fois leurs amis partis, Hermione se rapprocha de Ron. Quand elle arriva juste à côté de lui, elle prit soigneusement sa main dans la sienne et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Une fois le coup d'électricité passé à travers leur corps, Ron se pencha et lui fit un baiser sur le front.

Il soupira : « Je veux tellement que tu n'y ailles pas. »

« Je sais, » dit-elle, « mais, à la fin, je pense que ça sera bon pour nous. Nous le voulons tous les deux. »

« Tu es celle qui le veut, pas moi. »

Retirant sa tête de son épaule, Hermione le regarda sévèrement. « Ne sois pas comme ça, Ron. Tu sais que j'ai raison. »

« Tu as _toujours_ raison _._ » Il leva les yeux.

La mâchoire d'Hermione chuta. Il ne lui avait pas parlé si brutalement depuis des années. « Pas besoin d'être méchant, » dit-elle, essuyant ses nouvelles larmes.

Ron soupira. « Je suis désolé Hermione. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux faire une pause tout d'un coup. Les choses se passent bien, non ? »Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, bien sûr, » dit-elle en souriant. « Mais, à part ma brève romance avec Viktor au cours de notre quatrième année et tes... _dégoûtantes_ séances de bécotage avec Lavande Brown lors de la moitié de notre sixième année, nous n'avons pas vraiment été avec quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ron secoua la tête. « Non, je suppose que non. »

« Voilà pourquoi nous devons passer cette été éloignés. Pour... explorer nos autres options. »

« Mais je ne _veux_ pas explorer d'autres options. Je veux seulement toi. »

Hermione posa une main douce sur sa joue. « C'est charmant. Mais je veux que tu sois sûr. Avant de nous précipiter dans quoi que ce soit. »

« Précipiter ? »Dit-il, fronçant les sourcils. « Nous sommes ensemble depuis trois ans. George et Angelina étaient ensembles depuis un an avant de se marier, et Ginny et Harry se sont fiancés juste après la guerre. A ce stade, j'ai l'impression qu'une tortue se précipite juste devant moi. »

« Je te l'ai dit. J'ai juste besoin de temps, » dit-elle. « C'est une décision importante. Et si nous nous sentons tous les deux de la même manière après que l'été soit fini, alors nous aurons notre réponse. »

« Très bien, » gémit-il, donnant un coup de pied dans la même pierre qu'avant.

Hermione rit. « Honnêtement, Ron, je sais que tu es tellement inquiet. Je vais probablement être trop occupé cet été pour penser. Mr Ollivander m'a promis un planning chargé. »

« Il vaut mieux, » déclara Ron, Hermione le tira pour un baiser.

Ses genoux devinrent faibles tandis que la chaleur de la passion couru le long de son corps. Chaque baiser qu'elle partageait avec Ron était aussi exaltant que le premier. Ils avaient été sur le point de mourir et Ron avait simplement montré de la préoccupation pour les elfes de maison pour la première fois. Cela avait été un moment magique, elle ne l'oublierait jamais. Même avec Harry debout juste là, leur rappelant qu'ils étaient en plein milieu d'une guerre, n'avait rien enlevé à sa particularité. Il l'avait seulement amélioré.

Un air frais passa sur eux, envoyant des frissons dans le dos d'Hermione. Elle essaya de rester concentrée sur le baiser, mais cela était difficile avec le froid glaçant passant sur elle.

« Répugnant, » dit une voix brute. « Prends une chambre, Weasley. »La voix fit une pause. « A la réflexion, enlèves-moi cette image. »

Hermione se retourna pour voir Drago Malefoy debout derrière eux. Ses sourcils se levèrent quand il la vit.

« Est-ce toi, Granger ? Tu m'as trompé en tirant tes cheveux touffus en arrière. Tu devrais vraiment les laisser lâche. C'est sexy, » dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

« Que _fais-tu_ ici Malefoy ? » Demanda Harry, venant à leur secours.

« Bien, bien. Regardez ce que nous avons ici. Potty et la belette de nouveau ensemble. Et vous avez même emmené la Weaslette, » ajouta-t-il, en regardant Ginny. Ses yeux se sont immédiatement accrochés au diamant présent à son doigt. « Oh, mes excuses. _Pottyette_. »Il rit.

« Pas avant septembre. Ensuite tu peux m'appeler Mrs Potty, » sourit Ginny, donnant un baiser de la main à son futur mari qui la regardait fixement.

« Dégoûtant, » dit Drago d'une voix étouffée. Il semblait qu'il allait mourir.

Se détournant de sa fiancée, Harry regarda Drago et répéta : « Que fais-tu ici, Malefoy ? »

« Pourquoi t'en soucies-tu ? As-tu envie de moi ou quelque chose ? Vas-tu suivre chacun de mes mouvements ? » Aucun ne réagit. Drago leva les yeux. « Tu ne veux pas arrêter un gars devant une boutique de baguette sans réagir au troisième degré ? »

« Je doute que Mr Ollivander te veuille là après ce qui lui est arrivé au Manoir Malefoy, » gronda Ron, évidemment celui de groupe le plus menacé par la présence de Drago.

« Oh, tout va bien avec lui. C'est lui qui m'a demandé d'être ici. Viens, Rukle, » dit Drago, avec un signe de main. Un petit elfe était derrière lui, tirant une grande valise.

Chaque muscle dans le corps d'Hermione tremblait en voyant l'efle, être sans défense obéissant à son maître, mais elle se mordit la lèvre. C'était son dernier moment avec Ron, Harry et Ginny avant trois mois. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un comme Drago Malefoy ruine ce moment.

« Nous avons perdus assez de temps avec ces abrutis, » Drago disparu dans la boutique de fabricant de baguette avec l'elfe derrière lui.

Ron commença à lui crier dessus, « si nous sommes des abrutis, je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu – » mais Hermione mit un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Ron, ne dis rien, » dit-elle sévèrement. « Embrasses-moi juste une fois de plus avant que je ne doive y aller. »

« Mais Hermione, il avait une valise. Tu ne penses pas – »

« Ron ! »Dit-elle sèchement.

Il ferma immédiatement sa bouche et l'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser rapide, elle était déjà en retard.

« Au revoir, Ron, » dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux roux en bataille. « Je t'aime, » chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille avant de s'éloigner. Saisissant sa valise, Hermione marcha à reculons vers la porte du magasin.

« Au revoir Hermione, » dit Ron. « Envoie-moi un hibou tous les jours. Deux fois par jour ! »

« Je le ferai, » rit-elle.

Alors qu'elle traversait la porte de la boutique d'Ollivander, Hermione se dit que cela ne la dérangeait pas que Ron ne lui ai pas dit qu'il l'aimait aussi. Mais vraiment, elle savait qu'il l'aimait.

A l'intérieur du magasin, Mr Ollivander était debout derrière son comptoir, tandis que deux jeunes sorciers et sorcières étaient assis sur des chaises inconfortables de l'autre côté. Il y avait Drago Malefoy. Pas de surprise là-dedans.

« Ah, Hermione Granger. Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu nous rejoindre, » déclara Mr Ollivander en fixant de manière flagrante l'horloge sur le mur. « S'il vous plaît, prenez un siège. »

« Désolé, je suis en retard, Mr Ollivander. Cela ne se reproduira pas, » jura-t-elle, s'asseyant sur son siège comme si elle était toujours à l'école.

Drago leva les yeux. Elle était toujours comme il s'en souvenait.

« Oui, je suppose que c'est vrai, » dit-il pudiquement.

Mr Ollivander fit une pause pour caresser son menton. Hermione prit ce temps pour inspecter les deux autres personnes. La première était une sorcière aux cheveux noirs de jais et elle l'a immédiatement reconnu comme étant une ancienne élève de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons. Elle avait été l'un des espoirs lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais, bien sûr, elle avait perdu face à la future belle-sœur, Fleur. La seconde personne, elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant ce jour-là. Il avait l'air un peu plus vieux, peut-être dans la trentaine, et dur comme un roc, des muscles bien sculptés. Il n'était pas désagréable à regarder – bien au contraire en fait – juste un peu intimidant.

Elle arriva ensuite à Drago. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs que la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu et plus lâches, ce qui rendait son visage moins sévère. Ses yeux étaient aussi féroces et gris qu'avant, mais légèrement clairs, ne cachant pas la froideur derrière. Comme l'homme musclé présent dans l'assistance assis à côté de lui, Drago Malefoy s'était musclé au fil des ans. Et pas seulement à l'extérieur. Cependant, l'extérieur n'avait pas non plus l'air si mauvais.

« Alors, d'abord, permettez-moi de commencer par vous souhaitez la bienvenue, » déclara Mr Ollivander, tenant ses mains dans un geste amical. « Deuxièmement, je vais devoir vous faire signer une entente de confidentialité avant de discuter de quoi que ce soit. »Il déroula un grand parchemin devant eux. « Assurez-vous de bien tout lire attentivement. S'il y a quelque chose dont vous ne pouvez pas accepter, je suis désolé de dire que ce serait la fin de notre temps ensemble. »

Les quatre sorciers lurent attentivement le grand parchemin de Mr Ollivander. Presque immédiatement, la sorcière venant de Beauxbâtons protesta. « Un seul hibou par semaine ? Mais c'est complètement absurde ! » Proclama-t-elle ouvrant grand ses yeux vert.

« Telle est la règle. Et je vais avoir des dépistages de vos hiboux pour m'assurer que vous ne donnez pas d'informations sur vos emplacements. Ceci est top-secret, un travail clandestin. »

« Comme James Bond, » dit Hermione, souriante. Les autres la regardèrent d'un air absent. Ses joues rougirent et elle retourna son regard vers le parchemin.

« Personne ne doit savoir où vous allez ni ce que vous faites, » poursuivit Mr Ollivander comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption.

« Mr Ollivander, » déclara l'assistant anonyme en levant autoritairement la main. « Que sommes-nous censés faire exactement ? » Demanda-t-il avant même d'être interrogé. Hermione était consternée. Elle n'aurait jamais osé faire preuve d'un tel manque de respect face à un enseignent – et puis elle se souvint qu'ils n'étaient plus à l'école. Le fait de lever la main était une habitude, pas une formalité.

« Ah, mon cher. Je vais vous le dire... dès que vous aurez signez le parchemin. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Granger. Il n'y a pas de charme jeté dessus. » Déclara Mr Ollivander, regardant timidement Hermione. Elle rit en se souvenant de la vision de Marietta Edgecombe avec le mot ''cafard'' vautré dans les tâches de rousseurs présent sur son front après qu'elle est trahie l'AD. Mais comment Mr Ollivander était au courant ?

Drago fut le premier à prendre la plume d'Ollivander et de signer le parchemin. Hermione le regarda curieusement, sachant qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir fini de lire l'ensemble du parchemin dans ce court laps de temps. Elle se demandait comme il avait obtenu cet emploi. L'annonce disait que Mr Ollivander cherchait les meilleurs et les plus brillants. Drago était de ceux là.

Sentant ses yeux sur lui, Drago pencha la tête et lui fit un large sourire avant de finir sa signature avec un ''y'' loufoque.

L'autre assistant prit immédiatement la plume. Sa calligraphie était à côté de la rayure de poulet, mais Hermione pouvait juste discerner le nom Phillip. Son nom de famille était complètement illisible, bien que nous pouvions voir que cela commençait par un ''c''.

La sorcière de Beauxbâtons était toujours concentrée sur la ligne concernant les hiboux. Une longue minute passa avant qu'elle ne souffle, prenne la plume tendue par Phillip, et signa de son nom. Sophie Labelle était écrit dans de belles lettres inclinées. Sa main se déplaçait avec une aisance gracieuse qu'il était difficile de ne pas regarder.

Quand elle eut finit, Sophie poussa la plume dans la main d'Hermione avant même qu'elle ne puisse la tendre. Prenant un dernier moment pour lire les dernières allocations hebdomadaires, Hermione céda aux pressions des regards posés sur elle et signa de son nom.

Une fois le nom de famille posé sur le parchemin, Ollivander prit le parchemin pour le rouler et le mettre derrière son comptoir.

« Maintenant. Parlons business. Comme la plupart d'entre vous l'ont remarqué, je ne suis plus le jeune sorcier que j'étais. »

Drago rit. C'était un euphémisme.

Ignorant le rire de Drago, Ollivander poursuivit. « Depuis quelques années, j'embauche de jeunes sorciers et sorcières, comme vous tous, pour qu'ils aillent acquérir les matériaux dont j'ai besoin pour fabriquer mes baguettes. »

Ils eurent tous les souffles coupés, mais aucun plus fort que celui d'Hermione. Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsqu'elle avait postuler pour ce poste, elle était loin de se douter que 'était pour effectuer une tâche pareille. Elle leva immédiatement la main. Drago se moqua d'elle. Elle l'ignora et attendit qu'Ollivander l'interroge.

« Oui, Miss Granger ? »

« Quels matériaux voulez-vous dire exactement ? Les bois que vous utilisez ou... »Elle déglutit. « … ou les autres matériaux que vous utilisez dans le noyau de vos baguettes ? »

« Les deux, » dit-il vivement. « Je vais commencer par le moins dangereux, bien sûr. Les quatre d'entre vous vont travailler ensemble pour le premier mois, principalement dans la collecte de bois. En fonction de vos progrès, je pourrais vous donner quelque chose de plus difficile avant de vous diviser. »

La main d'Hermione se leva immédiatement, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, Sophie la devança. « Pourquoi nous quatre ? »Demanda-t-elle, regardant de côté Hermione qui baissait la main.

« Je vous ai choisi vous quatre pour les caractéristiques uniques que vous apportez. Les cerveaux de Miss Granger et de Mr Prior Brawn, »il semblait qu'Hermione avait eu tort sur le ''c''. « Miss Labelle pour – »

« Beauté, »termina Drago avec un clin d'œil. Même si elle essayait de se la jouer effarouché, Hermione n'était pas aveugle du sourire subtil de la sorcière.

« En fait, je voulais dire la furtivité, » dit Ollivander.

« J'étais la poursuiveuse la plus rapide de l'équipe de Quidditch de mon école, » se venta-t-elle, son nez tirer vers le haut. Hermione n'était pas impressionnée, mais Drago semblait l'être.

« Et Mr Malefoy – »

« Le charme, » dit Hermione, rigolant à moitié.

Drago lui fuit un large sourire. « Comme tu peux me flatter, Granger. »

« Non, la ruse, » fini Ollivander. « Vous présentez chacun une caractéristique forte nécessaire pour effectuer cette tâche. Il aurait été bien de trouver une autre personne, mais je crains qu'Harry Potter n'ait pas postulé pour ce poste. »

Drago grimaça. Même Hermione tressaillit un peu. Harry était son meilleur ami, de sorte qu'elle ne pourrait jamais dire du mal de lui, mais dire de lui qu'il était intelligent, musclé, furtif et rusé était un peu exagéré.

Une fois qu'Ollivander est répondu à la question de Sophie, Hermione leva la main à nouveau. « Oui, Miss Granger ? »

« Vous avez mentionné le fait que nous serions séparés une fois le premier mois passé. Est-ce que cela signifie que nous allons travailler individuellement après cela ? »Elle l'espérait. Un mois avec Drago était déjà suffisant.

« Oh, Merlin, non, » dit-il en riant. « Aucun de vous sera amené à travailler _individuellement_. A ce point, je vais vous diviser en pairs, qui, je verrai, fonctionnerai le mieux. Mais, à en juger par ce que je sais de vous tous, ce sera probablement Miss Labelle avec Mr Prior, puis, Mr Malefoy et vous. »

« QUOI ? » Crièrent Hermione et Drago ensemble, sautant hors de leurs sièges.

« Mr Ollivander, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux ! »Dit-elle.

« Oh, oui, je suis tout à fait sérieux, Miss Granger. Miss Labelle et Mr Prior ont déjà travaillés ensembles et ont obtenus de bons résultats, et vous et Mr Malefoy étiez dans la même année dans la même école. Donc, vous avez forcément dû travailler ensembles à un moment donné au cours de vos carrières académiques. »

« Seulement au cours de notre première année, » dit Drago, « et même alors, nous avions été séparés. »

« L'intelligence et la ruse sont mentales tandis que les muscles et la furtivité sont physiques. Vous ne pouvez pas mettre à la fois le mental _et_ les physiques ensembles. »Dit-elle rationnellement. « Ils ont besoin d'être divisé et utilisé. »

« Ou rassembler ensemble pour jouer sur les talents personnels. Vous attendez-vous à ce que Miss Labelle vous saisisse et cour quand votre intelligence échoue à capturer un dragon ? »

 _Dragon ?_ Hermione se sentit défaillir.

« Cela n'est tout simplement pas une réflexion intelligente. Vous voulez quelqu'un avec vous pour formuler un plan, » a-t-il dit. « Mais ces couples ne sont pas définis dans la pierre. Si vous ne pouvez vraiment pas travailler ensemble, vous devrez me le prouver. Mais _pas_ en infectant la sainteté de la mission. Faites cela et vous serez tout deux renvoyés. »

« Mais Mr Ollivander, pourquoi Malefoy est ici, de toute façon ? On ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi, sinon mieux. »Dit Hermione en croisant des bras.

Les yeux d'Ollivander retournèrent à la sombre époque qu'il avait passé dans le Manoir Malefoy. Hermione regretta immédiatement ce qu'elle avait dit. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de le renvoyer à cet endroit horrible, même si elle était seule dans son esprit. Merlin qu'elle détestait ça.

« Qu'en sais-tu, sang de Bourbe ? »

Hermione regarda Drago. Il avait un air renfrogné et féroce, air qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ce répandre sur son visage.

« Mr Malefoy, il n'y aura pas de ce langage ici ! »Cria Ollivander, revenant finalement à l'instant présent. Le visage de Drago se soulagea immédiatement, ses yeux tombant vers le sol. « Maintenant, Miss Granger, même quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que vous serait sage de savoir que beaucoup de choses peuvent changer en trois ans. Mr Malefoy est tout autant une victime de la guerre comme vous et moi. Vous ne savez pas les horreurs dont il a été témoin et vice-versa. Mais si vous ne pouvez _vraiment_ pas travaillez ensemble, puisque Mr Malefoy est ici volontairement, je devrais me dispenser de vous. »Le cœur d'Hermione eut un sursaut. « C'est votre choix. Je vous suggère de le faire maintenant, et cessez de gaspiller notre temps. Vous n'êtes plus une étudiante. Vous êtes adulte et vous serez traitée comme tel. »

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Drago. Le garçon d'autrefois qui se tenait fièrement avec son nez en hauteur, sûr de son propre sang et de sa supériorité, n'était pas le même garçon qui se tenait ici maintenant, affalé avec des yeux remplis de honte tournés vers le sol, son visage pointu caché derrière un rideau de cheveux. C'était vrai. Beaucoup de choses pouvaient changer en trois ans.

« Je veux rester, » dit Hermione dans un souffle. Drago leva les yeux vers elle. Elle rougit immédiatement. Il cligna de l'œil.

« Qu'y-a-t-il, Miss Granger ? »

« Je veux rester, » dit-elle beaucoup plus forte cette fois. « Je suis désolée de mon comportement grossier – »

« Vous excusez vous mènera nulle pat avec moi, Miss Granger, » dit Ollivander. « Tous les deux, prenez vos place s'il vous plaît. Nous avons beaucoup à couvrir et beaucoup moins de temps pour le faire. »

Hermione s'assit, tenant un parchemin et une plume sortie de son sac afin qu'elle prendre des notes appropriées, jetant de temps en temps des regards en coin au sorcier blond à ses côtés qui faisait la même chose qu'elle.

* * *

Review !

A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde !

Un grand merci à **Snapy49** pour les corrections, les modifications et les conseils apportés sur ce chapitre ! Sans elle, la lecture serait beaucoup moins agréable !

Un grand merci à à **Lena Phoria** pour avoir accepté la traduction de son histoire.

Merci à **Lerugamine** et **Lys Winter** pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

« Nous sommes perdus, » dit Drago quand ils passèrent devant le même rocher en forme de tête géante d'une sorcière verruqueuse pour la quatrième fois.

« Oui, Drago, je te remercie pour énoncer une évidence, _une fois de plus_ , » dit Hermione.

« Ne te mets pas contre lui, » cassa Sophie. « Tu es le cerveau. Nous pourrions penser que tu sais lire une carte ! »

« Si je me souviens, Sophie, ce sont tes compétences de lectrice de cartes qui nous ont perdus en premier lieu, » déclara Philippe, parlant pour la première fois en près de trois heures. Hermione était heureuse que, quand il parle, c'est pour être de son côté. Merlin savait qu'elle harcelait Drago et Sophie.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est une énigme ! »

« Il nous teste, » dit Hermione.

« Maintenant, que faisons-nous ? » Dit Drago, s'asseyant sur un grand rocher.

C'était vrai. Avant leur départ Ollivander leur avait dit que leur première mission serait un test, juste pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient prêts pour le difficile été qui s'annonçait.

« Que fais-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle en le regardant. « Nous devons continuer à avancer. »

« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous avancions. Tout le monde mérite une pause, Granger. Même quelqu'un tendu comme toi, » Drago ferma les yeux et posa confortablement ses mains derrière sa tête.

« Ugh, _enfin_ , » dit Sophie, jetant son sac à dos. « Je vais à la rivière que nous avons vu derrière pour remplir nos gourdes. » Elle saisit les bidons suspendus aux ceintures et marcha dans la forêt.

« Je ferai mieux d'y aller avec elle, » déclara Philip. « La laisser seule sonne comme un désastre attendant pour se produire. »Il lui courut après. C'était évident qu'il n'y croyait pas vraiment, elle était tout à fait capable de remplir des gourdes seule. Il voulait simplement s'éloigner des deux anciens camarades de classes qui se chamaillaient. Hermione ne pouvait pas lui reprocher ; même si elle était secrètement offensée que Sophie puisse être de meilleure compagnie qu'elle.

Une journée s'était passée depuis qu'Ollivander avait expliqué leur tâche, leur avait donné des sacs pour remballer tous leurs biens, et les avait envoyés à travers le réseau de cheminettes dans l'assistance d'une ville dans le centre de la Forêt-Noire en Allemagne. Il voulait qu'ils lui obtiennent une branche d'un sapin spécifique, à un endroit précis, à un moment précis. S'ils ne trouvaient pas l'arbre d'ici une heure, ils devraient attendre une journée de plus avant de pouvoir essayer de nouveau.

« Cela n'a aucun sens, » dit Hermione, en prenant un siège en face de la roche, regardant de plus près la carte.

« As-tu dit quelque chose, Granger ? »Demanda Drago, ouvrant un œil pour la regarder.

« Non, Malefoy, pas à toi, » murmura-t-elle.

« Eh bien, je suis le seul ici, » dit-il en ouvrant son autre œil. « Ne me dis pas que tu commences à te parler à toi-même. Un conseil, si quelqu'un commence à te répondre, c'est que tu as certainement un problème. »

« Quelqu'un me répond à l'heure actuelle, en fait. Et oui, je suis d'accord. Il y a un problème. »

« Lis-le-moi. »

« Lire quoi ? »

« La totalité du volume de _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ , depuis le temps que tu le lis, cela s'est probablement ancré quelque part dans cette tête touffus qu'est la tienne. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

Drago leva les yeux. « Lis moi la carte, Granger. Franchement. »

Après un peu plus de temps, Hermione regarda de nouveau la carte et lut : « _Suivez vos malheurs à l'endroit où votre plus grande crainte grandit. Mettez l'indication au loin, à la tête de sa maison douce, mais ne restez pas. Ou bien la vieille sorcière va sortir pour jouer. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle sera toujours là pour vous montrer la voie._ »

Ce fut, en fait, toute la carte. Il y avait occasionnellement une ligne ici et là pour indiquer des pistes, cette énigme solitaire était écrite à côté d'un timbre enfantin où il y avait dessiné des arbres pour les guider dans la bonne direction. Deux autres îlots d'arbres indiquaient que deux autres énigmes apparaîtraient une fois qu'ils auraient résolu la première. Un grand X rouge était marqué à l'endroit hypothétique de la fin de la piste, mais il gardait l'emplacement. Essentiellement, la carte était sans valeur.

« Hmm, » dit Drago, méditant sur ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Sophie avait raison. »

« Sur quoi, » demanda-t-elle.

« A propos de la carte. _C'est_ une énigme. Jusqu'ici, je pensais qu'elle trouvait juste une excuse pour nous perdre dans une forêt moldue dans un pays étranger. C'est fantastique. »

« Ne fais pas ton malin, Malefoy. Nous avons besoin de comprendre cette carte avant de nous retrouver coincés pour le reste de l'été. »

« Tu veux dire que _tu_ as besoin de comprendre la carte. Ma partie n'est pas encore arrivée. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Oh, _allez_ , Granger, » dit-il en se penchant en avant pour la regarder dans les yeux. « Tu es celle qui l'a dit. Il nous testes. Pour s'assurer qu'il a choisi les bons mecs pour le travail. Tu es le cerveau, je suis la ruse, Sophie est la furtivité et Brawn est la bête musclée. »

« Cette bête musclée à un prénom, et c'est Philippe, » cracha Hermione.

Drago haussa les sourcils. « Ne me dit pas qu'il te fait envie, Granger ? Tu vas briser le cœur de ce pauvre Weasley. »Dit-il avec un sourire ''rusé''.

« Il ne me fait pas _envie_. Et même si c'était le cas cela n'aurait pas d'importance. Ron et moi ne sommes pas en couple. »

« Et je suppose que vous n'étiez _pas_ ensemble à l'extérieur de la boutique d'Ollivander ? J'ai détesté voir ce qui y ressemblait. »

« Nous sommes en pause, » dit-elle sur la défensive, même si elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle le mentionnait.

« En pause ? »Répéta Drago. Il pensait avoir mal entendu.

« Oui. En pause. Pour l'été. »

Drago cligne des yeux. Ils se regardèrent en silence, un des silences les plus longs qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu aussi longtemps entre eux.

Après un moment, Drago fronça les sourcils et dit lentement : « Bien que je me trouve légèrement intrigué par cette histoire de ''pause'', comme tu l'appelle, je sens que je suis le seul responsable ici pour te diriger vers la carte. Nous avons au moins un mois pour discuter de ce qui a mal tourné dans Weaselville. Bien que nous avons eu cinq minutes de conversation _agréable_ , mais nous devons travailler sur une autre tâche. »

Il n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois. Hermione était déjà retournée vers la carte. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose de familier dans l'énigme. En particulier l'indicateur. Où avait-elle entendu cela auparavant ? Indicateur...

Hermione fit tournoyer une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt tout en regardant fixement le rocher face à elle. La roche... en forme de sorcière... ou une sorcière moldue.

« La _sorcière_ ! » Cria-t-elle en pointant la roche. « Je suis tellement stupide. »

« Voilà tout ce que j'ai toujours dit, » Drago sourit.

Elle ne lui répondit même pas. « Non, Malefoy, la roche. La roche est façonnée comme une sorcière. »

Drago se leva et se déplaça à côté d'elle, mettant ses deux mains sur ses hanches tandis qu'il regardait la roche. « Elle ressemble à mon oncle Stabilius. »

« C'est une sorcière, Malefoy. »

« Ne parle pas de mon oncle Stabby. Son nom est une assez bonne représentation de son caractère. »

Hermione leva les yeux. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça. « Et ce rocher est une assez bonne représentation d'une sorcière moldue. Nez crochu, affaissement de la peau, les verrues partout. »

« Cela sonne plus comme le professeur Dumbledore. »

Hermione frappa Drago sur le bras. Elle pouvait lui passer beaucoup de choses, mais un commentaire sarcastique sur le professeur Dumbledore n'en faisait pas partie.

« C'est une représentation _moldue_ d'une sorcière et les énigmes d'Ollivander font références à un conte de fée _moldu_. Il s'appelle _Hansel et Gretel_ et a lieu dans la Forêt Noire. Je passais beaucoup de temps à lire _Les Conte_ _s_ _de Beedles le Barde_ pendant la guerre, j'ai presque oublié les histoires de mon enfance. »

« Ok, alors qu'est-ce que font ces ''Hanick et Gretick'' dans la Forêt Noire ? »Demanda Drago.

« _Hansel et Gretel_ , » corrigea-t-elle. « Ils se sont perdus après que les oiseaux aient mangé leur chemin de chapelure de pain les menant à la maison, et ils donc finit à la maison en pain d'épice d'une sorcière où elle voulait les engraisser pour ensuite les manger. »

Le front de Drago se fronça alors qu'il la regardait avec curiosité. « Les Contes de fée moldus sont tordus, » a-t'il dit.

Hermione l'ignora. « Alors que penses-tu qu'elle utilise pour nous montrer la voie, puisqu'elle n'a pas de main ? »

« Je pourrais dire que je sais ce qu'utiliserai oncle Stabby. »Il rit.

Elle l'ignora de nouveau. « Je suppose que ça devrais être son nez, puisque c'est la seule chose qui est pointu, »Hermione sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort pour que cela fonctionne comme une boussole. « On dirait que le nez pointe au sud-est. Je suggère que nous commencions par cette direction. »

« Avez-vous compris quelque chose ? »Demanda Sophie, revenant dans la clairière. Elle fixait la baguette flottante d'Hermione.

« J'ai résolu la première énigme, » se vanta Drago.

« _J'ai_ résolu la première énigme, » corrigea Hermione.

« C'est étonnant. Qu'y-t-a-il, Drago ? »Demanda Sophie.

Hermione leva les mains en signe de défaite. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait fait.

« C'était facile, en fait. L'énigme faisait référence à un conte de fée moldu appelé _Hansy et Gretty_ – »

« _Hansel et Gretel_ , » corrigea Hermione encore une fois.

« Oui, bien. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était deux enfants moldus se perdant dans les bois – »

« Je te crois. »

Hermione sursauta. Elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle était incroyablement proche de Philippe jusqu'à ce qu'il chuchote dans son oreille.

« Merci, Philippe, » dit-elle en prenant un peu de recul. « Je te remercie. »

Remplissant l'espace, Philippe se redressa, remit la gourde sur sa ceinture, respirant lourdement son odeur. Elle se tenait complètement droite, de peur que si elle bougeait il pourrait la toucher par accident. Une fois la gourde remise en place, il lui sourit et dit : « Montrez la voie, Capitaine. »

Prenant sa baguette flottante dans les airs, Hermione commença à se diriger vers le sud-est. Tout le monde la suivit.

Les arbres étaient incroyablement épais dans cette partie de la forêt, ce qui faisait partie de la raison pour laquelle ils avaient évité ce lieu. Alors que cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'ils marchaient, Sophie commença à se plaindre. Il faisait trop sombre. Il y avait trop de boue. Ses bottes en étaient recouvertes. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés. « _Drago_ , porte-moi. »

Après qu'il la laissa monter sur son dos, elle ne dit plus rien. Pour une fois, Hermione était reconnaissante à Drago pour ce qu'il pouvait offrir.

« Que cherchons-nous, exactement ? »Demanda Philippe après que quelques minutes se soient écoulées.

« Je pense que nous sommes à la recherche d'une maison faite de bonbons, » répondit Hermione.

« Ou une maison sucrée, » dit Drago.

« Quelle est la différence ? » Demanda-t-elle, tournant le dos et se moquant de lui.

Il se trouvait face à elle, « je pense que la maison sucrée était dans le conte, mais plus maintenant. »

Elle se retourna et fronça les sourcils. Il avait raison. Il y avait une vieille cabane à plusieurs mètres en face d'eux avec un écriteau en lambeaux au-dessus de la porte qui disait ''Maison sucrée ». Elle était si occupée à regarder sa baguette-boussole qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la maison en face d'elle.

« Donc, la sorcière va sortir et va jouer pour nous ? »Demanda Sophie, gloussant en serrant plus fortement le cou de Drago. Il rit. Philippe aussi. Hermione ne voulait pas lui donner satisfaction.

« Actuellement, je préfère être ça qu'une vieille fille. »

La voix les fit tous sursauter. Drago était si effrayé qu'il oublia de tenir Sophie qui finit par tomber sur le dos dans la boue. Hermione avait envie de rien, mais elle était trop occupée à essayer de cacher sa baguette flottante.

« Pas besoin de la cacher, chérie. Je sais ce que vous êtes, » déclara l'étrange vieille femme debout dans l'embrasure de la maison sucrée. Elle avait de longs, hirsutes, cheveux d'argent, un nez crochu, un corps couvert de verrues et les yeux creux. Elle était la représentation parfaite de la sorcière moldue, moins la peau verte. « Ce que je veux savoir c'est, qui vous as envoyés ? »

« Eh bien, tout cela était une perte de temps, » déclara Sophie, remontant sur ses pieds et se brossant pour enlever la boue. « Ollivender avait clairement dit que la sor – »

« Garrick Ollivander ? »Demanda la vieille femme. Ils se regardèrent tous les uns les autres. Aucun d'eux ne connaissait la réponse. « Le fabricant de baguette ? »

« Ouiii, » dirent-ils, tous à l'unisson. Enfin, ils obtenaient quelque chose.

« Cet imbécile vous a-t'il vraiment donné une énigme vous menant ici ? »

« Oui, il l'a fait, » répondit Hermione. « Mme... uhh... »

« Juste, appelez-moi Ginger. »

« OK... Ginger, » dit Hermione en serrant les dents. Il lui était vraiment difficile d'appeler cette femme comme ça quand elle était l'opposé de la façon dont Hermione voyait un _quelconque roux_.

« Et votre nom est pain ? »Rit Sophie. Ginger lui lança un regard froid. Elle a immédiatement fermé sa bouche.

« Ginger, si je puis demander, »dit Drago, faisant un pas en avant. « Avez-vous déjà rencontré quelqu'un nommé Stabilius Malefoy ? »

Hermione voulait le frapper ! Mais elle se retint... pour l'instant.

« Oh, Stabby. Il n'est jamais revenu. Je l'aurai épousé s'il n'était pas aussi sacrément laid. Pourquoi demandez-vous ? »

« Oh, pour rien, » dit Drago, luttant contre un sourire. Il pouvait juste imaginer comment leurs enfants auraient été hideux. Il béni tous les enfants qu'ils ne se soient jamais reproduis.

« Assez de bavardages, laissez-moi voir la prochaine énigme, » dit Ginger en avançant.

« Je suppose que la sorcière veut jouer. Et moi qui pensais que nous ne resterions pas, » la blague de Sophie fut reçue avec un autre regard froid. Elle suça ses lèvres serrées.

Hermione sortit la carte et la tint pour qu'elle et Ginger puisse la lire en même temps. Drago, Philippe et Sophie se rapprochèrent tous pour se tenir près d'elles.

« Ah, oui, c'est pour moi, » dit Ginger, pointant la première énigme. Une fois qu'elle l'eut touchée, la seconde apparue légèrement au sud de la première.

Hermione lu à voix haute, _« La sorcière va parler dans votre oreille, mais n'abandonnez pas, vous y arriverez bientôt. Alors que la pluie et la terre font de la boue, le chien sera montré par le sang sale. »_

« Sang de bourbe ! » Cria Drago, montrant Hermione. Sophie commença à avoir le souffle coupé et la pointa du doigt. Ils répétèrent tous deux : « Sang de bourbe ! »

« Laissez-là finir, Drago, » gronda Philippe.

Hermione leva les yeux et continua de lire l'énigme. _« Suivez la piste jusqu'à ce qu'elle se refroidisse. Hoquet et flacons, toiles et moisissures. »_

« Tu as entendu Hermione. Donne-nous ta main, »Sophie tira une lame de nulle part et la tint vers le haut. Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargissent quand elle recula.

« Tout ça est un peu énigmatique, n'est-ce pas ? »Dit Ginger.

« Oui, »convint Philip. « Je pense que cette ligne a été mis là pour nous secouer. M. Ollivander ne se serait jamais référer à une née-moldue comme ayant du sang contaminé. Il est à moitié moldu lui-même, vous savez. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce – »

« Oh oh. Garrick, mauvais garçon. Je sais ce que cela signifie pour vous. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »Demanda Hermione, elle s'inquiétait déjà.

« Il parle d'un bout de mon sang, » déclara Ginger avec son propre air énigmatique. Essayant de regarder partout en dehors de la vieille femme, Hermione verrouilla accidentellement ses yeux à ceux de Drago. Il sourit et cligna des yeux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire un sourire en coin.

« Très bien. Donnez-moi votre main. »Déclara Sophie, déplaçant sa lame vers Ginger.

« Je peux le faire, merci, »Ginger prit la lame des mains de Sophie, regardant Sophie légèrement apeurée qu'elle puisse la poignarder. Hermione ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. « Maintenant, où suis-je censée faire tomber mon sang ? »

C'était une bonne question. Hermione regarda de nouveau la carte. « On dit que le chemin sera montrer avec le sang sa – avec le sang. » Elle évita de dire qu'il fallait que le sang soit ''sale''.

« C'est évident ! Mettez votre sang sur la boue ! »Exigea Sophie, pointant le doigt sur le tas de boue juste à côté d'eux. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le seul côté de boue autour d'eux. Dans une forêt comme celle-ci, il était presque impossible que la terre soit sèche.

Hermione secoua la tête. « Non, je ne pense pas. Nous ne savons pas où le chemin est, et avec toute cette boue, nous n'y arriverions pas. »

« Alors que proposes-tu ? » Se moqua Sophie. Hermione commençait à penser que son comportement était encore plus insupportable que celui de Drago. Elle espérait que, lorsqu'ils seraient divisés en deux, elle serait avec Philip. Il était le seul qui semblait pouvoir se mettre à une distance supportable. Bien qu'il en avait clairement quelques problèmes.

« Pourquoi ne pas essayer de mettre un peu de sang sur la carte ? Cela semble inoffensif. »

Ginger utilisa la lame pour ouvrir une petite coupure sur le bout de son doigt. Elle prit la carte et jeta plusieurs tâches de sang juste en dessous de la deuxième énigme. Ils attendaient tous. Rien ne se passa.

« Et maintenant ? »Demanda Philip en regardant avec espoir Hermione.

Quand Hermione ne répondit pas, Sophie reprit la lame des mains de Ginger et dit : « Vous allez avoir besoin d'une plus grande entaille. »

La vieille femme recula de plusieurs pas.

« Non ! »Hurla Hermione. « Tiens, Sophie. J'ai besoin d'une minute pour comprendre tout cela. »

« D'après mes calculs, nous en avons seulement vingt, »dit Drago en lui montrant la vieille montre de poche de son père.

« Ooh. Aller Hermione. Pense. Pense. »Dit-elle en se tapotant la tête.

« Elle parle beaucoup à elle-même, »murmure Drago vers Sophie. Les deux se sourirent.

Hermione ne les écoutait plus. Pourquoi la carte ne réagissait pas ? Il y avait sûrement quelque chose de magique. « Bien sûr ! »Cria-t-elle. Prenant sa baguette, Hermione la pointa sur la carte et dit. _« Specialis Revelio. »_

La carte prit soudainement vie. Complétée avec de vrais arbres, un chemin à l'encre rouge et des versions miniature d'eux se promenant.

« Brillant ! » Cria Philip, mettant un bras autour d'Hermione et la serrant contre lui. Elle sourit inconfortablement avant de s'esquiver sournoisement de ses bras.

* * *

Review !

A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde !

Un grand merci à **Snapy49** pour les corrections, les modifications et les conseils apportés sur ce chapitre ! Sans elle, la lecture serait beaucoup moins agréable !

Un grand merci à **Lena Phoria** pour avoir accepté la traduction de son histoire.

Merci à **Math'L** et **Lerugamine** pour les reviews.

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

« Allons-y doucement, » dit-elle tandis que la petite Hermione se dirigeait vers la ligne rouge. « Merci pour votre aide, Ginger ! »Elle se retourna et fit un signe vers la sorcière avant de passer à travers les arbres pour trouver leur chemin. La forêt était si luxuriante ici qu'elle pourrait tout aussi bien voir à travers un mur solide, encore, d'une certaine manière, elle y arriverait avec seulement des coupures et des contusions mineures. Et puis, juste en face d'elle se trouvait un chemin rouge vif. « Sérieusement ? »

Quelqu'un la percuta par derrière et elle tomba sur le sol. Elle pouvait entendre le son du rire de Drago. « Désolé, Granger. Peut-être que la prochaine fois – Oomph ! »

Drago s'écrasa au sol dans un style similaire lorsque Philippe lui rentra dedans à travers les arbres touffus. Il était tombé sur Hermione, qui avait fait demi-tour pour se lever, les faisant se rencontrer face à face. Leurs fronts se heurtèrent.

« Aïe ! »Crièrent-ils tous deux.

« Oups. Désolé, » déclara Philippe. « Laissez-moi aider. »Il attrapa Drago par les épaules et le jeta hors d'Hermione. Puis il tendit la main et la tira du sol.

Une fois Hermione sur ses pieds, Sophie bondit à travers les arbres directement sur Philippe, provoquant un effet d'enchaînement où il tomba en avant, lançant Hermione loin de lui afin qu'elle ne tombe pas avec lui et comme par hasard elle atterrit dans les bras de Drago. Les deux essayèrent de retrouver leur équilibre mais basculèrent finalement... encore une fois. Cette fois, Hermione était dessus.

Il y eu un autre choc au niveau des fronts. « Aïe ! »

« 'Ermione ! N'agis pas si désespérément ! Bouge-toi ! » Dit Sophie, jetant Hermione hors de Drago avant de tendre une main pour l'aider à revenir sur ses pieds.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous équilibrés, Hermione brossa rapidement ses cheveux avant de les conduire vers le chemin.

Le temps était maintenant compté et les quatre personnes marchaient à un rythme effréné.

Quand ils eurent atteint la fin de la voie rouge, ils étaient debout dans une clairière. Ils cessèrent de marcher et regardèrent autour d'eux. C'était complètement vide.

« Que cherchons-nous exactement ? Quelque chose de froid ? »Demanda Sophie.

« Non, pas quelque chose de froid, » répondit Hermione. « Maintenant, nous sommes censés trouver quelque chose avec le hoquet et les flacons. »

« Et la toile et la moisissure, » termina Drago. Ils regardèrent de nouveau la clairière. Il n'y avait rien. « Sang brillant. »

« Ooh ! Des baies ! »Sophie couru vers un gros buisson de baies à la fin de la clairière. « Super. Je meurs de faim ! »Avant qu'un deux puisse protester, elle fourra un grand paquet de fruits rouge dans sa bouche. Espérons qu'ils ne soient pas toxiques. Bien que, secrètement, Hermione voulait qu'ils le soient.

« Alors maintenant quoi, Granger ? »Demanda Drago alors qu'il marchait lentement dans la clairière, regardant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

« Comment puis-je savoir ? »

« Intelligence. Tu te rappelles ? »Dit-il en montrant sa caboche.

« Oui, oui. Je me souviens. _Cerveau. Rusé. Brave. Furtif._ Nous-SAVONS-Malefoy ! »

« Ne me rends pas fou juste parce que tu ne peux pas faire ta part ! »Cria-t-il, se déplaçant directement en face d'elle, la regardant intensément.

« Ne me rabaisse pas parce que je suis la seule qui peut résoudre une énigme putain ! »Elle se précipita en avant en regarda droit vers lui.

« Moi, te rabaisser ? Tu me minimises depuis le moment où nous avons commencé cette foutue excursion ! »

« Je ne veux pas savoir ! »

« Tu le devrais ! »

Hoquet !

« Avez-vous toujours combattu comme ça ? »

« NON ! » rugirent-ils tous deux vers Philippe, sans pour autant lâcher l'autre du regard.

« Tu ne m'a jamais pardonné pour quelque chose qui était hors de mon contrôle ! »Cria Drago, ses yeux tournant aux gris clair.

« Tu avais le contrôle ! »Lui cria-t-elle dessus. « Pendant _sept_ ans, tu avais le contrôle ! Mais tu n'as jamais arrêté ! Comment pourrais-je pardonner à quelqu'un qui n'a pris aucune mesure, même après qu'il ait réalisé que ce qu'il faisait était mal ? »

Hoquet ! « Euh... les gars... »

« Comment pouvais-je faire quand Tu-Sais-Qui vivait dans ma maison ? Je ne voulais pas mourir, Granger ! Et je ne voulais pas non plus que mes parents meurent ! »

Hoquet ! « Les gars ! J'ai le hoquet ! Les baies m'ont donnée le hoquet ! »Hermione et Drago se tournèrent pour voir Sophie agitant les bras vers leur direction.

Philippe était à côté d'eux, les regardant avec une main sur son menton tandis qu'eux deux se chamaillaient. Quand ils se tournèrent vers lui, il posa une main sur chacune de leurs épaules et dit : « Je pense que nous avons fait beaucoup de progrès aujourd'hui, mais Sophie a le hoquet, alors je suggère que nous bougions de là. »Il commença à marcher vers Sophie, mais se retourna après seulement deux pas pour ajouter : « Et peut-être que nous devrions essayer d'avoir moins d'animosité la prochaine fois, car cela rend le visage assez jolie d'Hermione laid. »

Hermione rougit. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à les suivre, Drago se pencha et murmura. « Je pense qu'il veut te bécoter. »

Avant même d'avoir atteint Sophie – qui s'était dirigée dans les buissons – cette dernière poussa un jappement bruyant et couru immédiatement dans les bras de Drago. « C'était horrible ! Juste horrible ! »

Hermione leva les yeux.

Laissant les deux ensembles, Hermione rejoint Philippe près des buissons. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »Demanda-t-elle.

Philippe rit. « Il semble que Sophie n'avait pas tout à fait tort sur le fait de trouver quelque chose de froid. »Il bougea les buissons, révélant un vieux squelette.

« Beurk, » dit Hermione en prenant un peu de recul.

« Il s'améliore, » dit-il, en tirant de l'homme mort – ou la femme – une bourse avant de la lui remettre. Elle l'ouvrit et trouva plusieurs fioles remplies d'échantillons de moisissures.

« Vous voyez ? Moisissures. _C'est absolument horrible !_ »

« Est-ce pour cela que tu as crié ? »Demanda Hermione. « Un squelette ne t'effraie pas, mais des flacons fermés de moisissures inoffensifs le font ? »Elle rit tout en agitant le sac d'échantillons de moisissures en face du visage de Sophie. La sorcière cacha sa tête encore plus profondément dans l'épaule de Drago. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire.

« Qu'en est-il de la toile ? »Hermione renonça à jouer à son jeu et se retourna vers Philippe.

« Eh bien, il y a une énorme toile d'araignée derrière le squelette, si c'est cela dont tu veux parler, » dit-il. « As-tu la prochaine énigme ? »

Hermione regarda la carte et vit qu'elle n'était pas apparue. L'étirant loin devant elle, elle essaya de faire toucher la carte par le squelette. Après quelques tentatives manquées, Philippe coinça sa main dans les buissons, leva les doigts du squelette et toucha la carte. L'énigme finale apparue.

Sans s'arrêter, Hermione lu. « _Suivez le tissu tissé autour de la courbure, votre sang, votre sueur et vos larmes en vaudront le coup à la fin. »_

« Hoquet ! »

Hermione souffla. « Tu continues à avoir le hoquet ? »

« Je suis désolée, j'ai mangé beaucoup de fruits ! »

Secouant la tête, elle continua. _« N'oubliez pas de suivre votre nez, où les pics de l'arôme, le sapin grandit. Assurez-vous de le trouver avant le coucher du soleil, ou bien vous serez pris au piège dans le plus sombre des filets. »_ C'était ça. La fin de l'énigme. Un chemin de tissu apparu sur la carte mais un grand X rouge continuait à se déplacer. Hermione était étrangement déçue. « Eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment une énigme. Nous suivons juste le filet, puis une odeur et nous serons arrivés, non ? »

Personne n'osa hocher la tête, car ils étaient bien conscients que ce ne serait pas aussi simple que cela.

« Hoquet ! »

Avec Philippe en tête, ils marchèrent tous les quatre autour de squelette afin de suivre le filet. Ils partirent loin, montant ou descendant, tournant à gauche ou à droite, et parfois en rond. Il n'y avait absolument aucune fin en vue. Même à travers les arbres touffus ils pouvaient voir que le soleil se couchait. Le temps était compté.

Et puis ils le sentirent. L'arôme savoureux de l'érable et du miel. Avec tous leurs estomacs creux – à l'exception de Sophie, qui était plein de baies – le parfum était presque trop lourd à porter. Mais ils allèrent tout de même vers la direction. Après seulement sept minutes, l'arbre et ses branches seraient enfin à leur portée.

Suivant l'odeur, ils arrivèrent finalement à une clairière et ils purent enfin voir leur sapin sur une petite île, juste après une profonde corniche. Un autre dilemme.

Hermione baissa les yeux vers la carte et vit que le X rouge avait finalement cessé de bouger. C'était vraiment l'endroit. Elle était sur le point d'avancer quand Drago la stoppa. « Attend une minute, Granger. Un problème à la fois. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »Demanda-t-elle.

Il se posta en face d'elle. Elle le regarda et vit qu'elle avait presque marcher droit dans une toile d'araignée géante. Elle haleta. Cela aurait pu être malheureux, pour ne pas dire embrassant.

Sophie utilisa sa lame – une fois de plus sorti de nulle part – afin de couper la toile. Ils marchèrent tous sur le bord du ravin. Hermione regarda vers le bas dans l'abîme noir et se mit à rire. « Eh bien, la ruse, tu es à la hauteur. »

« Merci, le cerveau. Je sais. »

Tick. Tick. Tick.

« Avez-vous entendu quelque chose ? »Demanda Sophie.

TICK. TICK. TICK.

« J'entends maintenant, » déclara Philippe.

Ils se retournèrent tous. Juste à l'intérieur de l'ouverture qu'ils avaient fait dans la toile se trouvait des millions d'araignées géantes descendant des arbres. Hermione regarda vers le soleil. Il avait tout simplement disparu de l'horizon.

« AHH ! »Crièrent-ils tous.

Ils sortirent tous quatre leurs baguettes et jetèrent immédiatement des sorts vers les araignées, mais rien ne les touchait. C'était comme si elles absorbaient leur magie.

« Araignées résistantes à la magie. Oh, vous êtes brillant, mon vieux, » dit Drago vers le ciel, parlant sans doute pour Ollivander. « Mon sentiment me dit que les muscles rentrent en jeu maintenant. »Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une lame deux fois plus grande que celle de Sophie et la tendit à Philippe. « Mets-y-toi. »

« Tu es sérieux ? »

« Mieux vaux que ce soit toi que moi, » il sourit.

Philippe roula des yeux mais n'argumenta pas. Il courut vers l'ouverture et commença à tuer toute les araignées qui essayaient de ramper à travers. C'était plutôt macabre. Hermione n'avait jamais été plus heureuse d'avoir l'intelligence sur les prouesses.

« Maintenant que c'est réglé, personne ne voit une liane ou quelque chose qui ressemble à une corde ? »

« Une liane ? Où crois-tu que nous sommes, dans l'amazone ? »

Hermione fouillait déjà dans son sac, faisant plusieurs bruits en faisant cela.

« Qu'as-tu là-dedans ? Une boutique de métal ? »

« Non, cela, » dit-elle, tirant une longue corde. « Est-ce cela ? »

« Euh... oui, »dit Drago, la regardant curieusement en prenant la corde. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour répondre à ses questions, mais il lui poserait plus tard.

Il courut vers l'arbre le plus proche et attacha une extrémité de la corde dessus, en utilisant sa baguette pour s'assurer qu'il était en sécurité. Puis il courut vers Sophie et attacha l'autre extrémité à sa taille.

« Que fais-tu ? »Demanda-t-elle, ses yeux écarquillés.

« Tu vas utiliser ta furtivité pour courir et sauter à travers le ravin. Ensuite, tu vas attacher le bout de la corde à l'arbre de sorte à ce que Granger et moi puissions grimper nous aussi. »

« Ne peut-on pas juste jeter un 'Accio' à la branche et terminer la journée ? »

Alors qu'Hermione voulait se moquer d'elle pour être si stupide, elle n'ignorait pas le fait que c'était le type de question que poserait Ron. Ainsi, de sa voix la plus calme, elle répondit: « Si nous faisons cela, l'arbre entier volera vers nous. Veux-tu vraiment qu'un arbre vole vers nous ? »

Sophie souffla vers elle. Elle marcha jusqu'à l'autre bout de la clairière, courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, et bondit dans l'air au-dessus du ravin. Son pied gratta le bord quand elle atterrit de l'autre côté, heureusement, elle tomba en arrière et non en avant.

Retrouvant l'équilibre, Sophie couru vers l'arbre et y attacha l'extrémité de la corde. Une fois que cela fut sécurisé par un sort, elle alla vers le bord de l'île, face à l'arbre, couru et sauta à la succursale la plus proche qui faisait trente centimètres de plus qu'elle en hauteur. Une fois qu'il y arriva, elle se mit à cheval dessus et elle sortit, encore une fois, son couteau et commença à couper.

Drago laissa Hermione passer en première, tandis qu'il retournait aider un Philippe dépassé par sa tâche. Une fois qu'elle y arriva, elle l'appela. Il se hâta de retourner vers la corde et la suivit.

Hermione couru juste en dessous de la branche, pointa sa baguette sur elle-même et dit : _« Wingardium Leviosa*. »_ Elle flotta jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à la même hauteur que Sophie, prit elle aussi son couteau et commença à couper.

« Oh, bien sûr. Si tu veux paraître fantastique. »Se moqua-t-elle.

« En fait, je pensais que ce que tu avais fait manquait un peu de fantaisie. Et si j'essayais de sauter comme toi je me serais embarrassée toute seule, »Sophie se mit à rire, au grand soulagement d'Hermione. Peut-être qu'il y avait de l'espoir entre-elles.

Soudain, Drago flotta à côté d'eux. « Excellente idée, Granger. Je me demandais comment diable nous parviendrions à arriver ici. »

Sophie fronça les sourcils lorsque Drago complimenta Hermione. Cette dernière fronça également ses sourcils. Tant pis pour leur amitié naissante.

Ne le remarquant pas, ou ne s'en souciant probablement pas, Drago ajouta : « Sauf si tu avais un balai dans ton sac. »

Hermione rougit. Elle avait, en effet, un balai quelque part dans son sac. N'étant pas au courant en quoi consistait son travail, elle avait emballé toutes les affaires dont elle aurait pu avoir besoin.

Une fois que la branche fut à deux doigts de se casser, Drago leur demanda d'arrêter. Hermione tint la branche de sorte à ce qu'elle ne se casse pas. « Nous avons besoin de temps, »dit-il, prenant la vieille montre de poche de son père. « Oh. Parfait. Sophie, prépares-toi à faire la coupe finale, »cette dernière prépara sa lame. « Dans cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un ! »

Sophie coupa la branche, provoquant la chute d'Hermione. Drago attrapa sa main. Elle continua à tomber vers le sol, mais beaucoup plus lentement grâce à Drago.

Une fois qu'ils eurent atterri, Sophie sauta de l'arbre à travers le ravin. « Regardez ! Les araignées continuent de venir ! Elles ne devraient pas s'arrêter ? »

Hermione et Drago se tournèrent pour voir Philippe qui luttait toujours contre des centaines d'araignées, qui n'étaient plus confinées à l'intérieur de la forêt. Elles rampaient librement tout le long de la clairière.

« Apparemment non, »dit Drago. « Philippe, »appela-t-il à travers le ravin. Philippe ne l'entendit pas.

« PHILIPPE ! »Appelèrent-ils tous. Rien.

« Sophie, tu vas devoir y retourner et transplaner avec lui au village où nous sommes arrivés. Granger et moi allons vous y retrouver, »dit Drago.

Sophie le regarda avec des yeux remplis de larmes et la lèvre inférieure tremblante. « Je – je ne peux pas ! »Dit-elle.

« Pourquoi pas ? »Demanda Hermione. « Nous nous assurerons que la branche arrive en toute sécurité. »

« Ce n'est pas pour la branche ! »Cria-t-elle. « Je ne peux pas transplaner ! Je n'ai pas la licence ! »

Hermione et Drago eurent le souffle coupé.

« Tu n'as pas de licence ? »Répéta Drago. Sophie hocha la tête. « Alors, comment diable as-tu obtenu l'emploi ? Une des exigences était de savoir comment transplaner ! »

« Je sais comment transplaner ! J'ai juste oublié de mentionner que je n'avais jamais obtenu mon permis ! »

« Il te suffit simplement de le faire, » dit Drago. « Personne ne saura. »

Hermione eut le souffle coupé. Elle savait déjà que Drago était idiot, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que Drago avait un tel mépris flagrant pour les règles.

« Elle ne devrait pas prendre ce risque, Malefoy. Aller, prenez la branche, »dit-elle, la poussant dans ses mains. « Je vais retourner vers Philippe. Vous devez seulement vous inquiétez de revenir au village. »

« Je t'en serai redevable, Hermione ! »

Hermione ne l'écoutait pas. Elle était déjà à la tête de la corde. Juste quand elle tendait la main pour l'attraper, quelqu'un saisi son poignet et la fit reculer.

« Tu es complètement folle si tu penses que je vais te laisser retourner là-bas, »dit Drago, jetant la corde dans ses propres mains. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de protester avant qu'il ne se jette de l'autre côté.

« Tu peux y arriver Drago ! Il suffit de ne pas regarder en bas ! »

Drago ne put s'empêcher de faire glisser son regard en dessous de lui. Sachant tout de suite que Sophie faisait plus de mal que de bien, Hermione attrapa son bras et coururent.

Quand elles arrivèrent dans le village, Sophie la poussa et cria : « Que fais-tu ? Nous devrions rester pour nous assurer qu'ils allaient biens ! »

« Ils vont biens ! »Cria Hermione. « Mais quelqu'un qui dit à quelqu'un qui escalade une falaise ''de ne pas regarder en bas'' ne va pas aider. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? De la jalousie ? »

« Quoi ? »Hermione était consternée. « Absolument pas ! Malefoy et moi ne nous supportons pas ! »

« Tu proteste trop, il me semble, »déclara Sophie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Apprends l'anglais ! »

« C'est de l'anglais ! C'est du Shakespeare, idiote ! »

« Je sais qui est Shakespeare, mais comment sais-tu qui est Shakespeare ? »

« Ma grand-mère était moldue. Elle me l'a lu. »

« Oh, »dit Hermione en changeant immédiatement sa manière. « Alors, dis-moi, tu aimes les comédies comme _Much Ado About Nothing_ ou les tragédies comme _Hamlet_? Parce que personnellement, je – ? »

Il y eu un grand 'pop' sonore et Drago et Philippe apparurent avec plusieurs araignées rampants sur leurs dos. Sophie cria, sortit une lame – oui, de nulle part encore une fois – et commença à les couper, tout en répétant : « Je mange des araignées moi ! Manger araignées ! »

Hermione dut étouffer un petit rire quand la vision de Sophie mangeant une assiette pleine d'araignées entra dans sa tête.

Au moment où la dernière araignée mourut, un hibou fondit de nulle part et prit la branche des mains d'Hermione. Ils laissèrent tous échapper un soupir de soulagement. Leur test était enfin terminé.

* * *

* Préciser par **Snapy49** , ce sort, Wingardium Leviosa, ne permet pas de faire voler une personne. Cependant, après vérification sur le chapitre de **Lena Phoria** , c'est bien ce sort qui est utilisé.

* * *

Review !

A bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde !

Un grand merci à **Snapy49** pour les corrections, les modifications et les conseils apportés sur ce chapitre ! Sans elle, la lecture serait beaucoup moins agréable !

Un grand merci à à **Lena Phoria** pour avoir accepté la traduction de son histoire.

 **Je n'ai reçu aucun avis sur le dernier chapitre ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas ! J'hésite même beaucoup à continuer la publication...**

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Le groupe célébra leur victoire au pub local avec quatre pintes de Bière-au-beurre chaudes et du whisky. Hermione avait rejeté l'alcool au début, mais finit par céder au harcèlement persistant des trois autres.

« Santé ! » Dirent-ils tous en faisant claquer leurs verres.

Drago gardait ses yeux sur Hermione lorsqu'elle prit sa première gorgée, riant de la façon dont son visage se crispa lorsqu'elle goûta. « Pourquoi avez-vous insisté pour ruiner une Bière-au-Beurre avec du whisky, c'est au-dessus de moi. »

« Parce que c'est délicieux ! » Dit Sophie avant de prendre la moitié de son verre d'une traite.

« Alors, dis-moi quelque chose, Sophie, » dit Drago en essuyant le peu de mousse qui se trouvait sur le côté de sa bouche. « Comment as-tu fais pour ne jamais avoir le temps d'obtenir l'obtention de ton permis de transplanage ? »

« J'en ai jamais eu l'occasion. Je suis retournée en cours un peu avant mes dix-sept ans et j'ai dû bien me préparer. »

Hermione hocha de la tête. Elle comprenait, la préparation était très importante.

« Ensuite, nous sommes allés à 'Oudlard et là non plus je n'en ai pas eu le temps, ensuite quand j'ai eu mon diplôme je suis directement allée travailler chez Zinx. »

« Zinx ? » Demandèrent Drago et Hermione en même temps.

« Thinx, » corrigea Philippe. « Nous nous sommes rencontrés là-bas. Je lui étais supérieur. »

« Oh, comment tu te sens puissant ! » Cria une Sophie un peu éméchée.

Philippe rit. « Oui, Soph', parce que tu es mon supérieur maintenant. »Railla-t-il.

« Je voulais seulement – »

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire, » a-t-il dit en prenant une longue gorgée de sa boisson.

« Quelque chose s'est déroulée chez ce ''Thinx'' ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Quelque chose comme ça. Tout cela était un désordre politique. »Sophie termina son verre de Bière-au-Beurre et le leva pour en commander un autre auprès de la serveuse.

Après avoir terminé sa propre boisson, Philippe poursuivi. « La société s'était spécialisée dans la création de moyens pour utiliser la technologie moldue dans le monde des sorciers. Ainsi les enfants de Moldus pourraient avoir un moyen plus facile de communiquer avec leur famille et leurs amis à l'extérieur de la communauté sorcière. »

« Oh, ça sonne bien, » dit Hermione avec un sourire, en pensant à la façon dont cela serait utile d'envoyer un courriel à ses parents au lieu d'envoyer un hibou regardant suspicieusement leur porte.

« C'était agréable jusqu'à ce que le propriétaire de la société meurt, nous laissant à la charge de son tirant de fils, »déclara Sophie, en tapant son verre vide avec impatience.

« Zandicus était raciste contre les Moldus, donc vous imaginez comment ça s'est passé, »déclara Philippe avec un rire creux. « Finalement, l'entreprise a fait faillite et Sophie et moi, parmi beaucoup d'autres, ont été laissés sans emploi. »

« C'était horrible. J'étais obligée de retourner vivre chez mes parents. Et la femme de Philippe l'a quitté. »

« Merci, Soph'. Ils avaient vraiment besoin de le savoir, »déclara Philippe, rougissant légèrement, regardant Hermione.

« Ne me blâme pas. Blâme le verre ! »

A ce moment-là, la serveuse arriva avec quatre autres verres de Bière-au-beurre. Hermione regarda le sien, douteuse. Elle avait à peine pris deux gorgées de son premier verre qu'elle se sentait déjà étourdi. Comment pourrait-elle en boire un deuxième ?

« Alors, 'Ermione, qu'y-a-t-il dans ton sac à dos ? »Demanda Sophie qui entamait déjà son second verre. « Il me semblait qu'il y avait un cirque entier à l'intérieur. »

« Oui, Hermione, »dit Drago en croisant ses bras devant lui en lui donnant un sourire espiègle. « Dis-nous comment tu as fait pour faire rentrer une corde de quinze mètre de ton sac à dos. Est-ce que tu n'avais que ça ? »

« Non, »dit-elle en prenant une troisième gorgée de son premier verre. « J'ai utilisé un sortilège d'Extension Indétectable. »

Ils la regardaient tous fixement. « Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler. »Dit Sophie. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Hermione sourit. Elle était plus qu'heureuse d'expliquer. « Je l'ai appris avant la guerre avec Harry et Ron, et nous avons eu beaucoup de déplacement à faire – »

« 'Arry Potter ? »Sophie chanta pratiquement son nom, en français. « J'avais oublié que tu le connaissais. Tu pourrais me le présenter ? »

Drago gémit dans sa boisson.

« Je suppose que je pourrais quand tout sera dit et fait. »Dit Hermione. Sophie cria de joie. « Mais, je te préviens, il a une fiancée, donc pas de drague. » Hermione agita un doigt dans sa direction.

« Oh, il n'aura pas de fiancée une fois que j'en aurai fini avec lui. »

« Dans ce cas, non. Je ne vais pas te le présenter. »

« Allez, 'Ermione. S'il te plaît ! »

« Non. »

« Je serai gentille. Je promets. »

« J'ai dit non. »

Cela continua pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant que les filles n'arrêtent et ce fut seulement parce que Sophie était plus intéressée pour obtenir sa troisième Bière-au-Beurre que de rencontrer le célèbre Harry Potter.

« Peux-tu mettre un sortilège d'Extension Indétectable sur tous nos sacs ? »Demanda Philippe.

Hermione réfléchit. « Eh bien, je peux certainement essayer, mais le charme est un peu difficile à faire. Je n'ai pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de le faire ces dernières années, mais je suis parvenue à le mettre à la fois sur ma valise et mon sac à dos, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le faire à nouveau. »

Une fois qu'Hermione eut finit sa première boisson, Philippe en avait bu deux de plus, celui-ci couru vers l'auberge, vida son sac à dos, le ramena au PUB avant de le mettre sur la table pour qu'elle y mette le charme. Comme il se trouve que faire un sortilège en état d'ébriété n'est pas la plus sage des décisions, le sac explosa. Ils riaientt tous hystériquement alors que Philippe passait ses doigts dans la poussière qu'était autrefois son sac.

« Je suis content de l'avoir vidé avant. »

Sophie se déplaça sur les genoux de Drago et tous deux commencèrent à murmurer en français alors qu'il grignotait l'oreille de sa partenaire. Hermione et Philippe les regardaient, à la fois dégoûtés et fascinés. C'était comme une laide verrue dont ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas se détourner.

« Je suis étrangement curieux de savoir ce qu'ils se disent, mais je veux également vomir, »déclara Philippe, plissant les yeux en essayant de mieux comprendre le français.

Hermione qui comprenait trop bien les choses dégoûtantes qu'ils se disaient, lui dit : « crois-moi, si tu le savais, tu vomirais. »

Philippe rit. « D'accord. Alors, dis-moi, Hermione, »dit-il en se tournant vers elle, « as-tu un petit-ami ? »

« Oui, »répondit-elle automatiquement. « Je veux dire. Eh bien... c'est compliqué. »

« Ils font une pause, »déclara Drago en sortant ça de nulle part.

« Ooh Philippe. Tu devrais essayer tant que tu le peux ! »

Hermione fronça les sourcils dans leur direction. Elle se tourna vers Philippe et dit : « Je préfère ne pas en parler. Si cela ne te dérange pas. »

« Excusez-nous, »dit Drago avec un large sourire, tirant une Sophie riante hors du PUB par la main.

C'était amusant. Maintenant Hermione était celle qui avait envie de vomir.

Philippe et Hermione restèrent au PUB pendant encore vingt minutes avant de décider d'aller se coucher. Philippe essaya de mettre son bras autour d'Hermione tandis qu'ils marchaient pour retourner à l'auberge, mais elle se décala hors de lui. Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle voulait aller jusqu'au bout de toute cette affaire de 'break' mais une fois qu'elle le saurait, Philippe serait le premier à le savoir. Si elle allait avoir une aventure d'été, il était vraiment sa seule option. Et Philippe ne s'en plaindrait pas. Bien au contraire. Mais ce ne serait pas le cas de Ronald Weasley...

Après seulement dix minutes à être couchée dans son lit, Hermione attrapa un morceau de parchemin et une plume d'auto-encreur de son sac à dos, et se dirigea vers l'extérieur pour prendre l'air.

Elle prit place juste à l'intérieur de la forêt et commença à écrire une lettre à Ron. Elle avait prévu de lui écrire tous les jours, même s'ils ne pouvaient envoyer des lettres qu'une fois par semaine. Elles seront tous simplement envoyées en même temps.

Elle essaya d'écrire tous les sentiments qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à dire. Comment cette rupture ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, et comment être avec lui était tous ce qu'elle avait jamais voulus, jamais rêvé. Elle avait était amoureuse de Ron depuis sa première année. Il semblait drôle, quand elle avait onze ans, mais il l'était vraiment. Elle l'avait toujours aimé. Et maintenant, elle voulait tout ruiner, pour quoi ? Une aventure d'été avec un assistant qui avait beaucoup trop de muscles ? Cela sonnait ridicule dans sa tête.

Hermione était sur le point d'écrire comment elle se sentait mal et d'annuler la pause quand elle entendit quelques bruissement dans les arbres. Sa main se figea, la plume à quelques millimètres du parchemin. Elle écouta attentivement.

« Mmm... Drago Malefoy, vous êtes un mauvais garçon. Ah ! Ne me touche pas là. Ça chatouille ! »

« Beurk ! »Cria Hermione, posant ses mains sur ses oreilles. « LALALALALA ! »

Même son chant ne pouvait pas étouffer leurs rires. Drago et Sophie émergèrent des arbres main dans la main. Tenant toujours la française par la main, Drago se coucha aux côtés d'Hermione et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

« Détend-toi, Granger. Nous jouons juste à tes dépends. »

« Ooh. Qu'est-ce que tu écris ? »Demanda Sophie en saisissant le parchemin de dessous la tête de Drago. « Une lettre d'amour ? Ow, c'est romantique ! »

« Rends là moi ! »Cria Hermione. Le poids de la tête de Drago fit que ses jambes étaient complètement immobiles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? »Demanda Drago en mettant plus de poids sur sa tête.

Sophie se racla la gorge avant de lire. _« Chère Ron, je suis tellement désolé_ _e_ _pour la façon dont je t'ai blessé. »_ Elle arrêta, tourna le parchemin et dit : « C'est tout. Pas vraiment une lettre d'amour si vous voulez mon avis. »

« Personne ne te l'a demandé ! »Hurla Hermione arrivant finalement à repousser Drago. Elle se mit sur ses pied, s'approcha de Sophie et arracha le parchemin de ses mains. « Vous avez tous les deux besoin de me laisser tranquille ! »

Hermione partit, complètement abasourdie. De retour en ville, elle trouva un autre banc sur lequel elle s'assit, fixa sa lettre presque vide et pleura. Quand était-ce devenu si compliqué ? Il y a un an, elle était sûre qu'elle voulait épouser Ron. Mais maintenant, elle avait choisi de passer l'été à travailler avec Drago Malefoy juste pour être loin de lui. Quel était le problème avec elle ?

« Hermione. »

Elle leva ses yeux pleins de larmes de sa lettre et trouva Drago debout face à elle. Elle était tellement agacée de le voir qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il l'avait appelée par son prénom pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

« Que veux-tu Malefoy ? »

« Je viens de – »

« N'en as-tu pas eu assez pour une nuit ? »

« Eh bien – »

« Dois-tu insister envers moi pour me harceler – »

« Hermione ! »

« QUOI ? »

Drago se figea, ses lèvres légèrement entre-ouvertes. « Je – »Avait-il essayé de dire depuis un certain temps, mais maintenant qu'il était là, c'était plus difficile qu'il le pensait de sortir les mots. Elle le dévisagea, à demi impatiente, et à demi-irritée, avec ses yeux bruns chocolat grands ouverts avec des larmes qui attendaient toujours à couler. En la regardant dans les yeux, il trouva finalement le courage de dire : « Je suis désolé. »

Le cœur d'Hermione rata littéralement un battement. Elle ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Drago Malefoy venait de lui présenter des excuses. Et elle savait, par la façon dont il parlait, que ce n'était pas qu'une simple excuse. Ses paroles parlaient de bien avant cette nuit. Il s'excusait de tout. De son rôle dans la guerre. De n'avoir rien fait pendant que sa tante Bellatrix l'a torturait, laissant des cicatrices permanente à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Peut-être même que ses excuses allaient plus loin, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble à Poudlard. C'était difficile de savoir et ce n'était pas le moment pour demander.

« Merci, Malef – Uhh, Drago, je te remercie pour ces excuses. »

« Bien. »

Ils se regardèrent maladroitement pendant un moment avant que leurs yeux commencent à errer. Un couple marchant les regarda attentivement, comme pour savoir si tout allait bien. Après tout, une fille qui pleure sur un banc avec un garçon debout devant elle avait tout pour rendre les gens suspect.

Une fois que le couple eut disparus, Drago commença à balancer ses bras avant de finalement dire : « Je suppose que je vais retourner au lit, alors. Est-ce que ça va aller ? »

En évitant toujours ses yeux, Hermione dit, « Oui, je vais bien. Je vais moi-même retourner au lit dans une minute. »

« Devrais-je... ? »Demanda-t-il en pointant le banc.

Elle regarda le banc, puis lui. « Oh, non. Tu n'as pas à attendre. Je vais bien. Vraiment. »

« OK, »il sourit maladroitement.

« OK. »Son sourire n'était pas mieux.

« Bonne nuit Gran – uhh, Hermione. »

« Bonne nuit Drago. »

Et avec cela, il partit finalement, mais il regardait en arrière après quelques pas, encore incertain de savoir s'il devait vraiment la laisser seule. Mais, comme lui, c'était exactement ce qu'Hermione voulait. Être seule. Peut-être que c'était le problème entre Ron et elle. Même avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble, ils étaient toujours ensemble. Hermione, Ron et Harry. Les Trois Mousquetaires. Ensemble pour toujours.

Hermione gémit. Elle roula le parchemin sans écrire quelque chose plus. Peut-être qu'elle allait attendre un peu plus longtemps avant de vouloir arrêter leur pause.

XXX

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un crier dans la chambre voisine, suivit par quelques mots en français. Elle sauta immédiatement du lit, enfila sa robe et courut droit dans la chambre de Sophie.

A l'intérieur, elle trouva Sophie faisant les cents pas et Drago essayant de la calmer... en ne portant qu'un boxer.

« Oh ! »Cria-t-elle.

« Putain de merde ! »Cria Drago, jetant une couverture sur lui. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas frappé, Granger ? »Voilà qu'il ne l'appelait plus Hermione.

« Désolée, »dit-elle en posant une main sur ses yeux. Elle ouvrit juste assez ses doigts pour qu'elle puisse voir Sophie tandis que Drago cherchant son pantalon, bien que ses yeux s'égaraient quelque peu.

« Calme, »déclara un Philippe aux yeux groggy, apparaissant dans la porte. Il était en train de boutonner sa chemise, donnant à Hermione un aperçu de ses abdos parfaitement ciselés. Elle était entourée de deux hommes à moitié nus. Il faisait soudainement très chaud dans cette pièce.

« Calme ? Je ne peux pas me calmer ! »Hurla Sophie, jetant l'enveloppe rouge à leurs pieds. « M. Ollivander doit avoir découvert que je ne peux pas transplaner ! Je vais être virée ! »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir, »dit faiblement Hermione, masquant à peine comment elle était pleine d'espoir que Sophie est raison.

« Oui, je le fais, mon été entier va être ruiné - ! »

Sophie se figea. Par peur que la lettre leur explose dessus, Hermione l'avait ouverte. Elle commença immédiatement à crier, mais pas aussi fort qu'on aurait pu le croire. « BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE ! TOUT D'ABORD, JE VOUDRAIS VOUS FÉLICITER POUR AVOIR RÉUSSI LA PREMIÈRE MISSION. VOUS AVEZ FAIT ENCORE MIEUX QUE CE QUE JE PENSAIS. »

« Une beuglante peut faire des compliments ? »Demanda Philippe.

Les trois haussèrent les épaules. C'était la première fois qu'ils en entendaient parler.

« UH HUMM ! »Dit la beuglante. Ils se turent tous et écoutèrent. « AVANT DE VOUS ENVOYEZ SUR VOTRE PROCHAIN MISSION, VOUS DEVEZ ALLER A PARIS, AU CHATON ANGLÉ, IL Y A UN TEST DE LICENCE LA-BAS. NE TARDEZ PAS, SOPHIE ! ET NE ME MENTEZ PLUS ! CE SERA VOTRE PREMIER ET DERNIER AVERTISSEMENT ! »

Et avec cela, la beuglante prit feu, devenant rien d'autre que des cendres à leurs pieds.

« Je ne suis pas virée ? »Demanda Sophie en les regardant tous pour se rassurer. Ils acquiescèrent. Elle sauta sur ses pieds. « Je ne suis pas virée ! Oh, quel jour glorieux ! Nous devons partir immédiatement ! Nous pourrons utiliser le réseau de cheminette pour aller voir Maman, Papa et Pierre. Leur maison est un peu plus haut, nous pourrions y faire un saut avant d'aller au chaton anglé. »

« Qu'est-ce que le chaton anglé, »Demanda Philippe.

« C'est comme le chemin de Traverse, mais en mieux parce que c'est à Paris ! »

Ils retournèrent tous dans leurs chambres pour se préparer, même Drago. Avant leur départ, Hermione mit un sort d'Extension Indétectable avec succès sur les sacs de Drago et de Sophie. Elle offrit à Philippe de mettre ses affaires dans son propre sac, mais il choisit de les mettre dans celui de Drago. Apparemment, il y avait des affaires de 'garçon'. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était sûre qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir.

En une heure, les quatre d'entre eux étaient prêts et utilisèrent le réseau de cheminette pour aller dans la maison des parents de Sophie. Elle y alla en premier, suivi d'Hermione.

Quand Hermione arriva, Sophie était déjà dans le milieu de la pièce, étreignant et embrassant une belle femme plus âgée et un homme avec des cheveux poivre et sel.

« Mère ! Père ! Vous m'avez manqués ! »Un petit garçon de douze ans les rejoignit dans l'étreinte. « Pierre ! Tu aussi tu m'as manqué ! »Dit Sophie en embrassant le haut de la tête du garçon.

« Aw. Quel moment familial. »

Hermione sursauta. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Drago s'était mis à côté d'elle.

« Oui. C'est extrêmement touchant. »

Elle sursauta de nouveau. Cette fois, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Philippe était venu à côté d'elle.

Sophie rapprocha sa famille et les présenta à tout le monde. Heureusement, ils parlaient tous anglais, même le petit Pierre.

« Êtes-vous 'Ermione Granger ? »Demanda sa mère. « Celle qui a aidée 'Arry Potter ? »

« En chair et en os, »dit Drago, mettant un bras autour d'elle. « C'est pas tous les jours que vous rencontrez une célébrité, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ses parents étaient absolument ravis. Ils se sont immédiatement précipités dans la cuisine et sa mère a commencé à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Elle fit du bacon, des saucisses, des gaufres, des crêpes, des œufs aux pommes de terre, et tout ce qui pouvait leur faire plaisir. Elle est même venue pour leur servir le café tandis qu'elle continuait à cuisiner.

Après le petit déjeuner, ils décidèrent de se diriger vers le Chaton Anglé, de sorte que Sophie puisse obtenir un certain temps de pratique avant son test. Hermione avait honte, elle était pour la première fois à Paris et elle ne pourrait même pas en profiter.

Quand ils arrivèrent au Chaton anglé, Sophie les guida directement vers la DMVA : Décent Ministére des Vastes Apparition. Une fois arrivés, ils furent mis dans une pièce pour que Sophie puisse s'entraîner. Une version de Squad magique était là pour au cas où ils en auraient besoins.

Heureusement – ou malheureusement, Hermione n'était pas sûre – Sophie n'avait pas menti au sujet de savoir comment transplaner. Elle a réussi à chaque fois, et à midi elle était prête à passer le test. Malheureusement, comme tous les DMVA, les nominations ne signifiaient rien et elle était forcée à attendre indéfiniment afin de passer son tour.

Pendant qu'elle attendait, les autres décidèrent d'aller vérifier la zone. Ils se sont séparés, parce qu'Hermione souhaitait être seule, et les garçons avaient peu ou pas d'intérêt à passer du temps ensembles.

Après avoir trouvé un café pittoresque, Hermione commanda un cappuccino, et a sorti un nouveau morceau de parchemin et sa plume pour un autre essai. Elle était assise là pendant une heure, en tapotant sa plume en essayant de penser aux bons mots à dire. Pourtant, rien ne vint.

« Ça vient ? »

Elle leva les yeux pour voir Drago se tenant là, léchant un cornet de crème glacée à deux boules. Retenant son rire à cette image, Hermione répondit, « Pas vraiment. »

« Eh bien, quel est le problème ? »Demanda Drago en prenant une chaise.

« C'est personnel, Malefoy. »

« Oh, allez. A qui vais-je le dire ? »

« Sophie, Philippe – »

« Sophie ne s'en soucierait pas et je n'en parlerais à personne. »

« Pansy, Blaise, Goyle – »

« Je n'ai pas vu Parkinson depuis des années et Blaise n'était pas exactement un de mes amis, et Goyle, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que – eh bien, depuis que Crabbe... est mort. »Bien que Drago essayait de se la jouer cool, Hermione pouvait entendre la douleur dans sa voix lorsqu'il parlait ses anciens amis. Surtout lorsqu'il avait mentionné le nom de Crabbe.

« Nous avons tous perdus beaucoup de personnes dans la guerre, »dit-elle en posant une main réconfortante sur la sienne.

Il baissa les yeux sur leurs mains se touchant avec un air absent pendant un moment avant de se retirer.

« Donc, comme tu peux le voir, je n'ai personne avec qui parler de tes problèmes avec la belette. Alors- dis-moi en plus au sujet de cette 'pause'. »

« Je ne sais pas... »

« Eh bien, regardons ça plus rationnellement, »a-t-il dit. « Tu as un problème et tu as besoin d'en parler en dehors de tes meilleurs amis – ce que les gens normaux feraient normalement – se trouve être le principal concerné, son meilleur ami et sa sœur. Ainsi, je suppose qu'indépendamment des luttes internes qui te tiraillent, tu n'arrives pas à les formuler. Ais-je raison ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Je suppose que tu as – »

« Alors, pourquoi ne t'épargnes-tu pas le douleur qui viendra pour seulement me le dire ? Je suis ici, je suis prêt à écouter, et je ne cherche pas à 'baiser' un membre de votre si précieuse bande. »

Il avait un argument valable. « Très bien, très bien. Je vais te le dire à une condition. »

« Je me tais ? »Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Exactement. »Répondit-elle.

« Très bien, alors. D'accord. »Il lui tendit sa main libre, l'autre serrant toujours son cône de glace. Elle sourit et la serra fermement. « Donc, l'idée de faire une pause. Toi ou lui ? »

« Moi. »

Drago leva les deux sourcils, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. « Vraiment. Et qu'est-ce que cette rupture entraîne ? »

« Tout. C'est une rupture dans tous les aspects. »

« Alors... rendez-vous, bécotage, baise ? »

« Tout est admis, »dit-elle avec un soupire. Espérant que Ron n'avait pas déjà couché avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais que faire si la fille était hypothétiquement mieux qu'elle ? Que faire si elle ne lui plaisait plus ? Que faire s'il était le seul à passer à autre chose et pas elle ? Par la Barbe de Merlin, qu'avait-elle fait !

« Tu sais, je peux réellement voir l'inquiétude grandissante sur ton visage et que tu penses à tous les scénarios possibles dans ta tête. Tu dois travailler sur comment masquer tes émotions. C'est plus sain. »

Le front d'Hermione se plissa. « Non, ça ne l'ai pas. Cela semble positivement malsain. »

« Hmm, »dit Drago en haussant les épaules et en se concentrant sur son cornet de crème glacée. Après avoir mangé les derniers morceaux, il demanda : « Alors, qu'est-ce qui a causé cette rupture. Cela n'est évidemment pas venu de nulle part. »

Hermione soupira. C'était la partie qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas aborder avec lui. « Il m'a demandé de l'épouser, »dit-elle dans un souffle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Granger ? »Demanda Drago en se penchant plus près.

Soupirant encore plus fortement, elle répéta d'une voix plus claire : « Il m'a demandé de l'épouser. »

« Épouser la Belette ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Eh bien, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Même toi, tu peux mieux faire que Ronald Weasley. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Même 'moi' ? »

« Ne te vexe pas aussi rapidement. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Je reprends le 'même'. Toi, juste toi, peux faire mieux que Weasley. Voilà tout ce que je voulais dire. »

Hermione le regarda avec curiosité. « Je ne suis pas sûre de si tu me complimente ou pas, mais de toute façon je ressens le besoin de défendre Ron. Tu ne le connais même pas – »

« Et je ne m'en soucis pas, » souligna-t-il.

« Oui, eh bien, tu ne lui as jamais vraiment donné une chance, n'est-ce pas ? Ou même à Harry. »

« Eh bien, c'est faux. J'ai offert à Harry qu'il sert ma main en signe d'amitié dans le train durant notre première année à Poudlard, mais il préféré traîner avec Weasel. »

« Parce que Ron est plus agréable que tu ne l'es. »

Drago haussa les épaules. « Probablement. Je ne suis pas très agréable. »

« Je suis au courant, »dit Hermione, emballant son parchemin. « Eh bien, Malefoy, aussi amusante que notre conversation puisse être, je crois que je vais y aller maintenant. »Elle se leva, se préparant à partir.

« Où vas-tu ? »Demanda-t-il, se levant en même temps qu'elle.

« Oh, je ne sais pas. Visiter Paris sans doute. »

« Paris ? »Demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Je n'y suis jamais allé. »

« Jamais été ? »

« Non, Malefoy. Je n'y suis jamais allé. Tout le monde n'a pas de ressources illimitées comme ta famille. »

« Qu'est-ce que des ressources illimités a à voir là-dedans ? »Demanda-t-il. « Tu es une sorcière. Si tu veux aller quelque part, tu as juste à y aller. »

« Voilà ce que je vais faire, je vais à la Tour Eiffel, et si tu penses que je vais être irresponsable et – »

Hermione ne put finir sa phrase. Drago l'avait déjà pris par le bras et avait transplané et ils se retrouvèrent au sommet de la Tour Eiffel.

« Oh ! »Glapit Hermione, regardant vers le bas à partir d'un endroit particulièrement élevé. Elle jeta ses bras autour des épaules de Drago et le tint fermement. « Malefoy, sommes-nous sur l'antenne ? »

« La meilleure vue de la ville, »a-t-il dit.

« Tu te rends compte que si la foudre décide de frapper, toi et moi sommes des toasts, non ? Littéralement toastés. »

« Nous avons de la chance qu'il fasse beau dans ce cas-là. »Dit-il, enlevant ses bras de sur ses épaules et le faisant se tenir sur elle-même.

Autant qu'Hermione voulait s'opposer, autant la vue était incroyable. Elle pouvait voir toute la ville de Paris d'ici, dont le Louvre. Un autre endroit qu'elle voulait vraiment visiter.

Sa coquille tombant finalement, Hermione dit : « Eh bien, ça va. On reste encore un peu, n'est-ce pas ? »Hermione sortit sa baguette et mit le charme de Repousse Moldus autour d'eux. « Juste au cas où quelqu'un lève la tête et voit deux idiots assis sur le dessus d'une antenne. »

« Bonne idée Granger, »dit Drago, prenant un siège sur le bord.

Hermione s'assit à côté de lui. « Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici, Malefoy ? »Demanda-t-elle.

Drago rit : « Tu es celle qui voulais voir Paris. »

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire, »dit-elle sévèrement. « Qu'est-ce que ce soudain changement d'attitude ? »

« J'ai eu ce changement d'attitude i ans, Granger. Tu n'étais simplement pas là pour le voir. »

Hermione le jeta un coup d'oeil. « Donc, cela signifie quoi exactement ? Que tu veux que nous soyons amis ? »

Drago plissa son nez. « Amis est un peu fort, mais nous pouvons au moins être tolérant l'un pour l'autre pour l'été. Sauf si tu veux que nous continuions à être désagréables. »

« Tolérant pour l'été sera très bien, »dit-elle, tendant la main vers lui. Il bougea pour l'attraper, mais au moment où leur doigts allaient se toucher, ils ressentirent une décharge entre-eux.

« Ow, »dirent-ils en éloignant leurs mains.

Après ça, Hermione dit : « Je suppose que c'est parce que nous sommes assis au sommet d'une tour de radio. »

Drago rit.

Hermione posa soigneusement ses mains sur ses genoux et s'installa plus confortablement. « Alors, dis-moi, comment as-tu volontairement atterri dans ce travail ? Si M. Ollivander nous demande d'aller chercher un ventricule de Dragon, je suppose que tu as demandé une sorte de paiement pour risquer ta vie comme ça. »

« Oui, je suis payé, »dit Drago, se penchant en arrière sur ses mains et levant son visage vers le ciel. « Mais pas de la même manière que vous trois. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »Demanda Hermione, mettant ses mains derrière elle et faisant la même chose.

« Je vais te le dire, dès que tu m'auras dit pourquoi tu as dit non à la proposition de Weasley. »

« Je ne le dirais pas, »dit-elle sèchement. « Je l'ai quitté. Je lui ai dit que je lui donnerais une réponse à la fin de l'été. »

« Et pourquoi as-tu fais cela ? »Demanda-t-il.

Hermione pinça les lèvres et haussa les épaules. « Je te le dirais dès que je le serais moi-même. »

Drago et Hermione passèrent le reste de la journée assis en silence au-dessus de la Tour âmes gardées se chauffant dans le rougeoiement d'une des plus belles villes moldue, tous deux aveuglément inconscients sans dire un mot, tous deux commençant finalement à se comprendre.

* * *

Review !

A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Les parents de Sophie offrirent aux quatre d'entre-deux de rester pour la nuit à leur domicile. Dans un premier temps, Hermione, Drago et Phillip refusèrent, mais ils ont tellement insisté et Sophie voulait célébrer son succès d'obtention de Licence de Transplanage. Ses parents les avaient même invités à un dîner de félicitation.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla avec un hibou picorant au-dessus de sa tête. C'était la chouette de M. Ollivander et elle avait une lettre pour eux.

Elle réveilla les autres et, ensemble, ils lisèrent le sujet de leur prochaine mission. Leur premier arrêt était la Chine, où ils recueillirent plusieurs bondes de bambou de léopard. Depuis M. Ollivander demandait des échantillons provenant de plusieurs endroits différents, prenant plusieurs jours.

Après cela, ils allèrent en Californie, recueillant à la fois l'écorce et les branches des arbres Sequoia. Ce fut l'endroit préféré d'Hermione, et de loin. Elle n'avait jamais vu de tels arbres incroyables de toute sa vie. Elle ne savait même pas qu'il y avait des endroits comme celui-ci en Amérique, en particulier en Californie. Dans son esprit, il y avait plus les plages et les stars de cinéma Moldus que ça.

Ils campèrent dans la forêt nationale de Sequoia cette nuit-là. C'était un changement agréable pour Hermione. Depuis la guerre, elle se sentait plus à l'aise à l'extérieur. Peut-être parce qu'elle y avait passé beaucoup de temps à l'extérieur.

Ils dressèrent deux tentes - avec la magie, bien sûr. Une pour les garçons et une pour les filles. Mais, quelques minutes seulement après les avoir installés, Sophie partit vers la tente des garçons. Quelques instants seulement après, Phillip entra dans la tente des filles. Hermione l'avait à peine remarqué, son nez coincé dans un livre.

« Ça te dérange si je traîne ici ? »

Elle leva brusquement les yeux, seulement pour voir Phillip se mettant à l'aise sur un de leurs canapés. Quand elle ferma les yeux, Phillip sourit.

« Il y a un peu trop de monde là-bas, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Hermione gémit. Malheureusement, elle savait.

« Non ça me dérange pas du tout. Je rattrape juste un peu ma lecture. »

Phillip regarda le livre encyclopédique, septique. « Dans quel monde est-ce considéré comme étant de la lecture ? »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au livre dans ses mains. Il faisait au moins la moitié de la taille de ses livres normaux.

Trop consciente que Phillip la regardait, Hermione posa finalement son livre et demanda : « Comment est ton nouveau sac à dos ? »

« Super en fait. Ton charme est vraiment impressionnant. Je souhaite seulement l'avoir connu avant de postuler pour ce travaille. Peut-être que j'aurais pu emmener quelque chose de calme, comme toi et tes livres. Maintenant, je m'ennuie juste. »

« Tu es le plus que bienvenue pour en emprunter un. Ou je dois avoir un balai, si tu veux. »

Le visage de Phillip s'alluma. « Tu as un balai ? » Demanda-t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête. « Oui. Il n'est pas très bon, mais, je suppose qu'il fera l'affaire si tu veux voler. Je l'ai apporté en cas d'urgence. »

« Eh bien, allons voler, » déclara Phillip, sautant sur ses pieds.

« Oh, » dit Hermione, réalisant qu'il parlait d'eux deux. « Je ne sais pas vraiment voler. »

« Ça va. Je vais voler. Tu vas juste t'asseoir et profiter du paysage. »

« Phillip, je ne pense vraiment pas - »

C'était trop tard. Il était déjà en train de chercher le balai dans son sac. Hermione n'aimait pas le chemin que prenait la situation. S'il avait le 'truc de gars' il devait se rendre compte qu'elle avait très certainement des 'trucs de filles' et elle ne voulait pas qu'il fouille.

Il sortit le balai de son sac, saisit sa main et sortit avec elle. Quand il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient dans un endroit dégagé, il monta sur le balai et attendit qu'elle grimpe derrière lui. Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure et commença à chercher une voie de secours autour d'elle. Finissant son enquête, elle réalisa qu'il n'y en avait pas.

Cédant, Hermione mit une jambe de chaque côté du balai. Au moment où ses bras se refermèrent sur la taille de Phillip, celui-ci décolla dans les airs.

Hermione retint son cri juste assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse mettre un sortilège de silence sur elle-même, afin de ne pas alerter les Moldus des camping à proximité. Philip riait tandis qu'elle hurlait en silence.

Après quelques minutes dans les airs, Hermione commença à se détendre. Elle ouvrit les yeux, curieuse. C'était beau la nuit ici. Il faisait noir ici, montrant seulement les silhouettes faibles des arbres gigantesques avec des millions de minuscules, mais scintillantes, étoiles. Elle pouvait même discerner quelques constellations. Il y avait aussi quelque chose de louche, parce que sur le côté elle pouvait remarquer Godric Gryffondor combattant un serpent. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment vu cette image, comme ces choses avec les yeux magiques. Ron disait que c'est parce qu'elle manquait d'imagination. Il avait probablement raison.

À la fin de leur tour, Hermione s'était amusé. Le sort de silence s'était dissipé à mi-chemin et ils avaient eu une conversation assez cordiale. Hermione avait voulu demander à Phillip de parler de son ex-femme, mais elle s'était retenue. Si elle voulait que cet homme soit son aventure de l'été, elle devait probablement éviter les sujets délicats.

« Alors, parles-moi de ta pause, » demanda Phillip juste après qu'il ait atterri sur le sol. Apparemment, il n'avait pas les mêmes idées qu'elle.

« Parles-moi de ton ex-femme, » dit-elle en croisant les bras.

Phillip rit. « Très bien, tu m'as eu. C'était impoli. Je voulais juste t'assurer que c'était correct pour moi de faire ça. »

Le balai tenu d'une main, Phillip tendit l'autre et tira la tête d'Hermione vers lui. Au moment où leurs lèvres se touchèrent, le corps d'Hermione se réchauffa – de rougeur, pas de passion.

Elle ne répondit pas vraiment au baiser de Phillip, mais elle ne le rejeta pas non plus. Ses lèvres s'accrochèrent dans une sorte de limbes où elles se déplaçaient, mais, dans le même temps, n'allaient nulle part. Phillip ne semblait pas le remarquer... ou n'y faisait pas attention. À un moment donné, il laissa tomber le balai et enroula son autre bras autour de la taille d'Hermione, tirant son corps près de lui et se frottant contre elle. Se reprenant, Hermione déplaça sa main dans ses cheveux soyeux et -

« Uhumm ! »

Les lèvres toujours verrouiller, ils tournèrent tous deux la tête pour voir Sophie et Drago en train de les regarder. Sophie avait un énorme sourire, mais Drago était un peu plus passif. Bien que, son visage n'était pas dépourvu d'un léger sourire.

Hermione sortit immédiatement des bras de Phillip, regardant partout, évitant leurs spectateurs. Phillip, étant beaucoup moins humble, mit son bras autour de sa taille.

« Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose les gars ? » demanda-t-il.

Toujours souriante, Sophie dit : « Nous venons de recevoir la chouette de M. Ollivander nous disant que nous pouvons envoyer des hiboux demain. Nous étions à votre recherche pour vous le dire, mais je vois que vous étiez occupés. »

Ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps, Sophie éclata de rire. Phillip la foudroya du regard. Elle se mordit la lèvre, essayant de se tenir, mais cela n'avait que peu d'utilité.

Avançant, Drago regarda Hermione et dit : « J'ai dit à Sophie que je t'avais promis de t'aider à rédiger ta lettre, Granger. Elle dit qu'elle va rester en dehors de nos pattes pour le reste de la nuit. »

Hermione ne se souvenait pas que Drago lui avait fait une telle promesse. « Tu as – »

Il lui lança un regard acéré.

« Oh, non. Oui, j'ai besoin de l'aide de Malefoy pour écrire la lettre parce qu'il est... vraiment bon avec les mots ? » Cela semblait crédible. Peut-être parce que c'était vrai. Elle ne savait pas vraiment.

« Ça signifie que tu vas rester avec moi, Casanova, » déclara Sophie, faisant un clin d'œil à Phillip. « Je doute que 'Ermione te veuille autour d'elle alors qu'elle écrit à son petit-ami. »

Phillip regarda Hermione, puis avec scepticisme Drago avant d'acquiescer et d'aller avec Sophie dans la tente des garçons.

Toujours incertaine de ce qui venait de se passer, Hermione ramassa le balai tombé et suivit Drago dans sa propre tente. Après avoir rangé le balai et sortit un parchemin et une plume avant de demander : « C'est quoi ça, Malefoy ? J'ai une assez bonne mémoire et je ne me souviens pas que tu m'aies promis de m'aider à écrire à Ron. Je n'aurais jamais accepté une telle offre. »

Drago rit : « Il n'y a rien, Granger. J'ai besoin d'une pause de Sophie. Voilà tout. Cette sorcière ne sait pas me laisser seul cinq putains de minutes. Au moins, je sais qu'ici je serais tranquille. »

« Trouble dans le Paradis ? » Demanda-t-elle, s'asseyant sur un grand fauteuil.

« Qu'est-ce vraiment le paradis ? » Drago prit un siège et utilisa sa baguette pour jeter un objet à plusieurs reprises dans les airs. « Sophie est plus comme Londres. Il y a toujours quelque chose de nouveau et d'amusant à faire, mais, après un certain temps, tu commences à réaliser à quel point c'est bruyant et tout ce que tu veux c'est d'aller dans un autre pays pour avoir des vacances. »

« Suis-je le pays ? » Demanda Hermione. Réécoutant ses mots dans sa tête, elle regretta immédiatement.

Drago pencha la tête dans sa direction, un large sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre. « Veux-tu l'être ? » Demanda-t-il malicieusement.

Hermione grimaça. Ugh. « Certainement pas. Oublie ce que je viens de dire. »

« L'image est implantée, Granger. Maintenant, tout ce que je peux penser est de visiter ton pays. Et d'après ce que je viens de voir, Phil en est un grand fan - »

« Arrête-toi là, » dit-elle, tendant la main. « Si tu dis un mot de plus sur ce stupide pays, je vais aller là-bas et dire à Sophie que nous avons terminé. Compris ? »

Drago ferma immédiatement sa bouche. Cela dura environ trente seconde. « Alors, comment embrasse Phil ? »

« Arrrgghh ! » Hermione prit l'oreiller derrière son dos et le lui lança.

Drago rit quand il tendit ses mains pour empêcher le coup. « Très bien, très bien ! J'arrête, Granger ! La conversation de 'chambre à coucher' est close. »

« Si c'est ce que tu appelles 'conversation de chambre à coucher', je ne veux vraiment pas l'expérimenter. »

Drago jeta l'oreiller en retour. Hermione le prit fièrement, le plaçant fièrement derrière son dos.

XX

Drago se réveilla quelques heures plus tard sur le canapé, se sentant étrangement inconfortable. C'était la première fois qu'il dormait seul depuis des années. Il regarda pour voir Hermione endormi sur son fauteuil. Au moins, quelqu'un était là. Le parchemin vierge et une plume étaient toujours dans ses mains. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps à plaisanter qu'elle n'avait pas réellement eu le temps d'écrire sa lettre.

Debout, Drago s'avança et prit les objets des mains d'Hermione et les mit sur la table à café. Il alla alors vers son lit, prit une couverture et l'enroula autour d'elle.

Au moment où la couverture toucha sa peau, elle tendit la main et la tira plus serrer. Sa main l'agrippa, le tenant plus près de sa joue. Il se laissa attarder, se disant que c'était juste pour un moment.

Avec un soupire, Hermione marmonna le nom de Ron dans son sommeil.

Drago retira immédiatement sa main. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de la table basse, les yeux fixés sur la table basse. Enfin, prenant une décision, il fit un rapide mouvement de baguette, prit la plume et commença à écrire.

XXX

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, complètement paniqué. « Non, non, NON ! » Cria-t-elle en voyant la chouette de M. Ollivander plongeant à travers la tente.

Elle sauta immédiatement du lit – uhh... du fauteuil – et commença à chercher son parchemin. L'odeur du bacon et des œufs s'attardait dans l'air tandis que Drago parlait avec quelqu'un dans la cuisine. Elle ne prit pas le temps de regarder avec qui il était.

Enfin, elle le trouva. Son parchemin était posé sur la table Elle le ramassa. Seulement, il n'était plus vierge. Toute une lettre était écrite sur le parchemin.

« Malefoy, » dit-elle, debout, regardant toujours le parchemin. « As-tu fait ça ? »

« De quoi ? » Demanda-t-il à travers la tente.

« As-tu écrit cette lettre à Ron pour moi ? Oh Merlin, ça ne comporte pas d'insultes ou quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Drago leva les yeux. « Non, il n'y a pas d'insultes, Granger. Pourquoi ne lis-tu pas avant de juger ? »

Il avait raison. Hermione lui devait bien cela. En regardant le parchemin, Hermione lit :

 _Cher Ron,_

 _Je suis désolée qu'il ait fallu si longtemps pour que je t'envoie cette lettre. Je ne savais pas quand j'ai pris ce travail que nous ne serions autorisés à écrire qu'une lettre par semaine._

 _Je veux commencer par dire combien tu me manques. Je suis consciente que ma décision abrupte de te quitter cet été t'a fait mal et, pour cela, je suis tellement désolé. Je sais que tu penses que ma décision était égoïste, mais je l'espère, dans le temps, que tu comprendras que j'ai fait cela pour nous deux. Depuis notre première année, nous n'avons pas eu à savoir ce qu'était la vie sans l'autre. Tu es mon meilleur ami, mais je crois vraiment que nous avons besoin de savoir qui nous somme en tant qu'individus avant que de nous installer véritablement ensemble. Le mariage est un engagement important et je ne prends pas cela à la légère._

 _Je veux juste que tu saches que, peu importe ce qui se passe, à la fin de l'année, je vais revenir vers toi. Je t'aime et je pense à toi tous les jours, même quand je dors._

 _Je voudrais pouvoir t'en dire plus sur l'endroit où je suis et ce que je fais, mais j'ai signé un accord de confidentialité et tu sais comment je suis sur les règles, même si nous sommes tous deux connus pour les briser. Je t'écrirai à nouveau la semaine prochaine et j'espère que tu m'écrirais. Donne à Harry et Ginny et à tout le clan Weasley, mon amour._

 _À toi pour toujours,_

 _Hermione._

 _PS : Au moins, tu n'as pas à passer l'été avec Drago Malefoy, aussi malicieusement beau qu'il peut être._

Hermione leva les yeux et utilisa immédiatement sa baguette pour supprimer la partie du 'malicieusement beau'. Jetant un deuxième coup d'œil, elle décida de supprimer la totalité du Post-scriptum. Il y avait des choses pires que d'être coincé avec Drago Malefoy pour l'été.

« Yoohoo ! Oh, quel jour glorieux c'est. Qu'est-ce qui sens aussi bon ? »

Être coincé avec Sophie Labelle pour l'été, en était un.

« Ooh ! Bacon ! Je ne devrais vraiment pas. Je veux garder la ligne. Oh, peut-être juste une tranche. »

« Décidément, Soph'. Vas y mollo sur le porc traité, d'accord ? »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Hermione sursauta. Elle était tellement concentrée sur la lettre qu'elle n'avait même pas remarquer que Drago se tenait maintenant juste en face d'elle.

Elle le regarda, sourit doucement et dit : « C'est absolument parfait, Malf - ? Uhh, Drago, comment as-tu réussi à trouver les mots que je cherchais depuis une semaine en seulement une nuit ? »

« Je l'ai écrit en vingt minutes, en fait, » dit-il sans vergogne. « Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien il était difficile d'écrire combien j'aimais Weasel. J'ai finalement dû mettre un sort sur la plume pour qu'elle écrive d'elle-même. »

Hermione rit : « Si tu avais laissé le champ vide, j'aurai au moins pu remplir cette partie pour toi. Ce serai presque malhonnête de lui envoyer cette lettre. »

« Pourquoi ? Ce sont tes mots. Je les ai simplement mieux transmis. J'ai eu à écrire pas mal de lettres d'amour dans ma vie. On devient assez bon dans ce domaine au cours des années. »

Hermione gémit. « Ne me dis pas que c'était pour Pansy Parkinson ? La dernière chose que cette file mérite est de la romance. »

Drago sourit. « Peut-être pas, mais j'ai eu quelques baiser avec elle. »

« Beurk ! » Cria Hermione, jetant ses mains sur ses oreilles. « Lalalala ! »

Riant, Drago tira les mains d'Hermione vers le bas. « Tu es si innocente. Cela pourrait être mignon si ce n'était pas si pathétique. »

« Si je ne veux pas entendre parler de tes sexcapades avec Parkinson me rend pathétique, alors soit ! Honnêtement, je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu es sortie avec cette écervelé au nez rond retroussé pendant tant d'année. Même toi pouvais faire mieux. »

« Les Serpentard n'avaient pas beaucoup de choix. Pas comme les adorables Gryffondor, » a-t-il dit, pinçant ses joues. Hermione s'écarta, non sans un sourire sur son visage.

« Ech-que tu veux un petit-décheuner, Dwago ? » Demanda Sophie la bouche pleine de crêpes.

Hermione sourit. Excellant pour garder la ligne.

« Pas encore, » dit-il, se dirigeant vers la table où son elfe de maison, Ruskle, servait le petit-déjeuner.

« Que fait-il ici ? » Demanda Hermione, le pointant.

Drago l'ignora.

Avalant sa nourriture, Sophie se tourna vers Hermione et lui demanda : « Comment la lettre est-elle sortie ? »

« Facilement, » dit Hermione, regardant toujours le petit elfe de maison.

« Puis-je la lire ? »

Hermione ne lui répondit même pas. Elle ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de l'elfe de maison, ne portant rien qu'une petite débarbouillette qui traînait autour de la cuisine, servant sorciers et sorcières qui étaient aveugles de son existence.

« Malefoy, je ressens le besoin de t'informer que, au cours de la meilleure moitié de l'année, je travaille à la Direction de la réglementation et du contrôle des créatures magiques, où mon objectif est le bien-être des elfes de maison. Et ce, » elle fit signe de ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle, « est un abus flagrant. »

« Oh, ce n'est pas totalement vrai, »dit Drago en souriant. « J'ai promis à Ruskle avant mon départ qu'il pourrait venir et faire cuire mon repas à chaque fois et maintenant -. Je l'ai fait n'est-ce pas, Ruskle ? »

« Oh oui, » dit l'eslfe de maison. « Jeune Maître Malefoy est le plus aimable envers Ruskle. Parfois, il permet même à Ruskle de dormir dans le coin de sa chambre à coucher. »

« Malefoy ! »

« Quoi ? » Demanda innocemment Drago. « Il aime ça. » Et Drago détestait être seul.

« Il n'est pas un animal, Malefoy. Tu ne peux pas tout simplement le laisse s'allonger là. Il a besoin d'un lit. »

« Est-ce que tu te sentirais mieux si je te disais qu'il avait un tas de linge sale dans le coin de ma chambre ? »

Il voulait dire ça comme une blague, mais, par la façon dont les yeux d'Hermione flambèrent, il savait qu'il était allé trop loin. Drago leva ses mains en signe de défaite. « Très bien, d'accord. Je vais le renvoyer à la maison, » se tournant vers son elfe de maison, il dit : « Ruskle, tu as entendu la dame. Il est temps de partir. »

« M – mais Jeune Maître a dit que Ruskle pouvait rester. »

Hermione courut et attrapa le plat que l'elfe de maison tenai. Le pauvre tremblait. Il devait avoir été surchargé de travail.

« Je crains que cela ne soit plus une option. Nous disposons d'une militante des droits des elfes de maison avec nous. Si tu veux rester, vois ça avec elle. »

L'elfe de maison regarda Hermione avec de grands yeux suppliant. « S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, laissez Ruskle rester ici. Ruskle sera bon. Ruskle promet. »

Hermione regarda Drago. Elle ressentait une sensation inhabituelle qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout à fait cerner. Quelque chose s'était éteint ici. Ruskle ne voulait pas retourner au Manoir Malefoy pour une raison inconnu et Draco ne voulait pas lui donner d'indice.

En regardant l'elfe de maison, Hermione dit : « Oui, Ruskle. Tu peux rester. Mais seulement en tant qu'invité. Tu dois t'asseoir à table et rester manger avec nous. Ici. » Hermione lui rendit la poêle. « Prends un peu de nourriture. »

« Les elfes de maison ne peuvent pas s'asseoir à table, Granger - »

Hermione ne l'écoutait plus. Elle retourna à l'endroit où elle avait mis la lettre, la plia, la mit dans une enveloppe avant de la tendre à la chouette, qui attendait toujours. Il y avait déjà deux autres enveloppes dans sa bouche. Une venant de Sophie et l'autre de Phillip. Mais aucune de Drago.

« Drago, dois-tu donner quelque chose à la chouette ? » Demanda-t-elle, se tournant vers lui.

Drago secoua la tête. « Non. » Il ne donna pas d'autres explications.

La chouette atterri sur son épaule et Hermione marcha à l'extérieur afin de l'aider à s'envoler. Une fois qu'elle disparut, elle resta dans l'air frais pendant une minute, se demandant si c'était malhonnête d'envoyer cette lettre. C'est vrai, c'était les mots qu'elle voulait dire, mais ce n'était pas d'elle. En utilisant sa main pour protéger ses yeux du soleil, Hermione regarda dans la direction où était partie la chouette. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour la rappeler.

« Viens avec moi, Granger. » Dit Drago en marchant vers Hermione, portant une enveloppe.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Hermione le suivit. Ils marchèrent pendant une bonne centaine de mètre avant de s'arrêter et qu'il jette l'enveloppe dans une poubelle.

« Ça, c'était quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Un leurre, » répondit Drago. « Je leur ai dit que j'avais oublié que j'avais en fait une lettre à envoyer, après tout. Ces stupides n'ont même pas posé de questions. »

« OK... Alors, pourquoi mens-tu à Sophie et Phillip exactement ? »

« Puisque nous avons un jour de congé, Sophie veut aller à Los Angeles. Ou à Rome. Phil veut y aller. »

« Et toi... tu ne veux pas y aller ? » Demanda Hermione, comprenant enfin.

« Exactement. Et, je suppose, que toi non plus. Ai-je raison ? »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Oui. J'ai peu ou pas d'intérêt à aller à Los Angeles. Je préfère rester ici et explorer un peu plus la forêt. Et peut-être rattraper un peu de lecture. » Depuis que Phillip l'avait interrompu hier.

« OK, bon, » dit-il. « Alors, le cerveau, comment suggères-tu qu'on y échappe ? »

En fait, inventer une excuse légitime à donner à Sophie et Phillip était assez facile. Hermione dit qu'elle voulait rester et parler avec Ruskle des avantages à être un elfe libre et Drago dit qu'il voulait rester afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas d'une façon ou d'une autre lui coûter un autre serviteur, puisque le célèbre Harry Potter avait déjà utilisé la tromperie afin d'en libérer un. Ils ont mis en scène une dispute entière, quoi qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait vraiment dû se forcer. Rapidement, Sophie et Drago suppliaient de partir, juste pour être loin d'eux.

Dès qu'ils furent partis, Hermione sortit une carte moldue de la région et commença à l'étudier. Il y avait des sentiers de randonnées, des montagnes à gravir, des grottes à explorer et des lacs à nager. Elle voulait tout faire.

Hermione pensait qu'elle allait passer la journée seule, mais, il s'avéra que Drago voulait venir avec elle, même après qu'elle lui ait rappeler qu'ils feraient des activités Moldus avec des Moldus. Avec un ricanement, il affirma que cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Hermione savait qu'il mentait, mais elle ne remit pas en question, puisqu'elle voulait vraiment faire ces activités. Depuis que Drago s'était excusé auprès d'elle suite à leur première mission, il avait vraiment fait un effort pour être gentil avec elle. Elle commençait même à le considérer comme étant de bonne compagnie, mais elle ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix. Surtout à Ron et Harry. Ils l'assassineraient.

Ils commencèrent par la randonnée à travers la forêt. Hermione fit utiliser à Drago son appareil photo pour qu'il prenne des photos d'elle avec les arbres géants. Elle l'a même traîné avec elle, mettant le retardateur.

Sa caméra travaillait comme un Polaroid Moldus, de manière que les photos sortaient instantanément. Complètement consterné par la photo de lui s'agitant maladroitement alors qu'elle le traînait, Drago prit la photo et la fourra dans sa poche.

« Je vais faire en sorte de disposer de la preuve. » A-t-il dit.

Hermione lui sourit. Elle savait qu'il aimait vraiment, même s'il ne le disait pas.

Ensuite, ils ont effectué une visite d'une grotte de cristal moldu, où ils se sont faufilés à mi-parcours à la découverte des éléments magiques détenus profondément à l'intérieur. Personne dans leur groupe ne remarqua leur disparition, ou leur réapparition dans un autre groupe avec des échantillons de cristal dans leurs poches. Hermione voulait les envoyer à Ollivander, juste au cas où il voudrait essayer quelque chose différent.

Après cela, Drago et Hermione sont allés à un lac rempli de Moldus. Aucun d'entre-deux ayant leurs maillots de bain, ils ne purent que plongés leurs pieds. L'eau avait de petites tâches d'or flottant dedans, quand ils y plongèrent leurs pieds, ils étincelaient au soleil. Les enfants Moldus scintillaient de partout.

À la fin de la journée, ils transplanèrent tous deux au sommet d'une falaise que la plupart des Moldus évitaient en raison de la montée pénible. Ils se sont assis sur le bord, regardant le coucher du soleil, transformant la forêt toute entière dans des couleurs sombre et formant un arc.

Juste avant que le soleil se plonge en dessous de l'horizon, Hermione jeta un regard au blond à ses côtés, se demandant comment elle avait pu le juger aussi rapidement.

« Pourquoi as)tu la bouche ouverte, Granger ? »

Souriant, Hermione se retourna vers le soleil couchant. « Tu as vraiment changé, n'est-ce pas, Malefoy ? »

« Comment ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Avant la guerre, tu n'aurais jamais passé une journée chez les Moldus. Ou avec une née-moldue, par la même occasion. »

« Eh bien, M. Olivandor l'a dit. Beaucoup de chose peuvent changer en trois ans. »

« Je savais que tu n'étais pas mauvais, » dit-elle avec un sourire. « Un intimidateur, oui, mais mauvais ? Certainement pas. »

Draco rit. « Je suis aussi un très bon voyou. Quelle honte que je ne sois pas mauvais en soi. J'aurai été bon. »

« Pourquoi en soi ? Quelqu'un pourrait devenir mauvais s'ils le voulaient vraiment. »

« Non, il le pourrait pas, » dit-il solennellement. « Prends-le comme quelqu'un qui a combattu de l'autre côté, Granger. Le mal ne se fait pas. Ce quelque chose avec lequel on naît. Tout le monde peut tremper dedans, mais ceux qui ont une conscience regrettent toujours à la fin. Il peut même les détruire, en les déchirant de l'intérieur. »

« Est-ce qu'il la fait pour toi ? » Demanda-t-elle, posant une main réconfortante sur lui.

Drago secoua lentement la tête. « Non, pas moi. »

« Alors qui – »

« Ne gâche pas ton aventure d'été avec ce con, Granger, » dit Drago, se tournant brusquement vers elle.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, en enlevant sa main dans la sienne. « Je pense à peine à ce que fais et l'un – »

« Tu as raison. Il ne l'est pas. Mais je sais que tu peux faire mieux. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu considères – ? »

Hermione n'eut pas la chance de terminer. Drago avait ses joues dans ses mains et l'attirait dans un profond baiser passionner. Son corps brûlait de l'intérieur quand il caressa ses lèvres douces contre les siennes, le goût du sirop d'érable toujours présent sur sa langue. Elle répondit immédiatement, ses mains tenant fermement le sol afin qu'ils ne se renversent pas de la falaise pendant leur minute de passion. Même dans la chaleur du moment, elle pensait toujours intelligiblement.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent brusquement quand cela la frappa. Elle _embrassait_ Drago Malefoy ! Choquant ! Elle se tira immédiatement loin de lui, tous les deux haletant quand ils se regardèrent avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'au nom de Merlin, c'était, Malefoy ? »

« Je – je ne suis pas vraiment sûr, » a-t-il dit. Après un moment, ses sourcils se levèrent, un large sourire se répandant sur son visage. « Je suis mieux que Brawn cependant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ugh. « Sans commentaire. »

« Cela est un oui ! » Il rit.

Malheureusement, ça l'était. Mais Hermione ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute. Debout, Hermione se dirigea vers la forêt et se prépara à disparaître.

« Granger, attends ! » Appela Drago.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle sèchement, croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine

Drago se leva et marcha – non – se _pavana_ vers elle. Quand il l'atteint, il baissa les yeux dans les yeux d'ambre et dit : « Écoute attentivement, parce que je vais seulement le dire cette fois. Si tu veux un été amusant, un été vraiment amusant avec absolument aucun attachement alors je suis ton sorcier. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Drago mit un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Attends une minute, Granger. Laisse-moi finir. »

Elle souffla, mais se laissa faire.

« Maintenant, comme je le disais. Phil n'est pas bon. C'est un divorcé fâché, à la recherche de l'amour dans tous les mauvais endroits. Comme avec n'importe quelle fille. Moi, d'autre part, je sais appeler un chat, un chat. Ceci, » souligna-t-il en passant de lui et moi. « Ne peut jamais être plus qu'une passade. Nous le savons tous les deux. Alors pourquoi pas en profiter ? »

Hermione avait un million de question courant dans son esprit, mais elle décida de commencer par la plus évidente. « Qu'en est-il de Sophie ? »

« Elle ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Vous êtes tous les deux... proches, » dit-elle.

Drago rit. « De quoi ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Eh bien, vous dormez ensemble tous les soirs et toujours l'un avec l'autre la journée, pour ne pas mentionner le fait qu'une fois je vous aie trouvez ensemble en sous-vêtements. »

Drago rit plus fort. « Nous ne sommes pas ''proches' Hermione. Bien sûr, nous avons eu quelques séances de bécotages hardcore, mais c'est tout. »

« Alors pourquoi dormez-vous dans le même lit ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je tiens à câliner. »

Regardant le sol, Hermione ricana maladroitement. « Je ne sais pas, Drago... »

« Je vais te dire quelque chose, » a-t-il dit, relevant son menton. « Je vais te donner une semaine pour y penser. Et, si ça peut te faire te sentir mieux, pendant tout ce temps, je vais rejeter toutes les avances de Sophie. Juste pour prouver que je suis sérieux. Je ne vais même pas la câliner. Si c'est cela qu'il faut faire pour te mettre dans mon lit. »

Elle ricana encore plus maladroitement quand des visions d'elle couchant avec Drago entrèrent dans sa tête. « Tu es bien confiant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Drago sourit et haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai rien à perdre. Il suffit d'y penser, Granger. »

Agrippant sa taille, Drago s'approcha d'Hermione et l'embrassa à nouveau, mais cette fois ils transplanèrent en même temps. C'était une drôle de sensation, transplaner tout en embrassant quelqu'un. C'était comme si la magie les serrait encore plus, comme si elle voulait que cela se produise.

Ils atterrirent derrière la tente, les deux haletant encore plus durement qu'avant. Elle voulut le faire de nouveau, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire, Drago lâcha Hermione, Sophie et Phillip arrivaient à l'entrée.

« Nous sommes de retour ! Et nous avons apporté des cadeaux ! » Chanta Sophie en dansant vers Drago. Elle mit un chapeau fantaisie sur le dessus de sa tête. « Ils disent qu'ils font fureur. »

Autant Hermione avait envie de rire à la vue du chapeau, elle remarqua qu'effectivement c'était plutôt mignon sur lui.

« Hermione, » elle se retourna pour voir Phillip la regarder. « Veux-tu venir dehors avec moi pour un moment ? »

« Euh, bien sûr, » dit-elle, le suivant.

Juste avant de partir, Hermione se retourna et croisa le regard avec Draco. Il cligna de l'œil avant de manœuvrer sournoisement son chemin hors des griffes de Sophie, et se dirigea vers l'endroit où Ruskle faisait déjà le dîner.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Hermione à Phillip une fois qu'ils soient sortis.

« Je voulais juste te parler. Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu la chance d'être seuls depuis... eh bien, tu sais. »

« Oh, » dit Hermione, se souvenant soudainement de leur baiser. Son esprit l'avait accidentellement oublié après celui qu'elle venait de recevoir. « Oui. Notre... Baiser. »

« Je voulais juste m'assurer que je ne t'avais pas mis mal à l'aise. »

Pas plus que Drago l'avait fait.

« Je sais que tu rencontres des problèmes avec ton petit-ami – »

« Arrête-toi avec ça, » dit-elle, mettant sa main. « Permets-moi de clarifier ce point avec toi. Mon petit-ami et moi sommes sur une pause et à la fin de l'été, nous allons retourner ensemble. Donc, si tu es à la recherche d'un avenir avec quelqu'un... »

Phillip rit et tint sa propre main. « Maintenant, permets-moi de t'arrêter et de clarifier. Je ne cherche personne pour quelque chose de sérieux. Je suis déjà allé dans cette voie et elle n'a pas bien finit. Tout ce que je cherche c'est d'avoir du plaisir. »

« Oh, » dit Hermione, réalisant que l'excuse de Drago pour abandonner Phillip se fanait. « Alors... tu ne veux pas d'engagement ? »

« Non, » il sourit.

« Et je ne veux pas d'engagement ? »

« Non, »il sourit plus largement.

« Donc... et maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Tu me dis, » a-t-il dit, rampant plus près d'elle.

Une seconde plus tard, Phillip avait emprisonné Hermione dans ses bras et se penchait pour l'embrasser. Hermione ferma les yeux et l'embrassa en retour, le goût de Drago Malefoy toujours sur ses lèvres... et son esprit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Quatre jours et deux bois plus tard, M. Ollivander a finalement estimé qu'il était temps de leur donner quelque chose de plus difficile à acquérir. Leur point de base de première baguette serait une plume de phénix, les phénix avaient la rumeur de vivre dans les montagnes près de Poudlard.

Depuis que Drago avait cessé de prêter attention à Sophie, elle était devenue complètement insupportable. Certes, Hermione ne l'avait jamais aimé, mais au moins elle était tolérable avant. Maintenant, rien de ce que l'un d'entre eux disait n'était assez bon et ils se faisaient passer un savon à ce sujet. Surtout Hermione, qui était le plus souvent la fin de la réception de la colère de Sophie.

Même si Hermione avait passé la plupart de son temps libre avec Phillip, Drago était encore entièrement convaincu qu'elle allait changer d'avis et l'éloigner de l'autre assistant pour son profit. Il tenait certainement sa promesse avec Sophie. Hermione pensait presque que c'était mieux quand ils étaient accrochés ensemble. Presque. Au moins Sophie avait été heureuse.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous les quatre au pied de la montagne, ils regardèrent le gigantesque labyrinthe de rocher avec émerveillement. Ils venaient ici avec aucune instruction et n'avaient aucune idée de par où commencer.

« Je voudrais que vous me laissiez y aller pour voir Hagrid, Malefoy, » dit Hermione. « Pendant la guerre, il se cachait ici. Il connaît ces montagnes mieux que quiconque. »

« Je ne vais pas laisser ce bouffon géant nous aider avec quoi que ce soit, » dit Drago.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Tu n'as pas peur de lui, quand même ?

« Bien sûr que non. »

« As-tu peur qu'il te fasse regretter la peine que tu lui as causée ? Essayer de faire exécuter Buck et de le renvoyer. Sans oublier le fait d'avoir été particulièrement odieux pendant l'ensemble de ses cours. »

« Vas-tu vraiment rester là et me dire que tu penses que le gros lourdaud était un bon professeur ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Peut-être pas au début, mais j'ai entendu dire que maintenant ça allait. Une fois que certains de ses étudiants ont arrêté de jouer avec lui. »

« Granger, il-a-essayé-de-nous-faire-une-leçon-avec-ses-putains-de-scroutt-à-pétard ! »

« Les scroutts à pétard. Oui, je me souviens. »

« Très bien alors. C'était un mauvais enseignement pour exemple niveau un. Dois-je aller à l'exemple numéro deux ? Quand cet hippogriffe sanglant a essayé de me tuer ? » Demanda-t-il, changeant d'expression faciale.

« Parce que tu ne suivais pas les règles, » dit-elle pointant sa poitrine. « Si tu avais écouté Hagrid et non insulté Buck, tout se serait bien passé. »

« La chose dégoûtante a un nom ? Que lui est-il arrivé, de toute façon ? Dernièrement j'ai entendu dire que toi et ton groupe l'avait aidé à s'échapper alors qu'il était censé être exécuter pour mes blessures. »

« Tu as feint tes blessures Malefoy. Et je ne te dirais pas où il était, même si tu avais la putain - ! »

« Bien, vous deux fermez là ! J'en ai assez de vous deux ! »

Hermione et Drago haletèrent quand ils entendirent Sophie. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et un incendie faisait rage en eux, ce qu'aucun d'eux n'avait vu auparavant. La sorcière avait finalement été poussé à ses limites.

De sa meilleure voix haut perchée, Sophie se moqua : « Oh, je suis 'Ermione Granger et je représente tout ce qui est bon. J'aime montrer comment je suis intelligente et suis toujours les règles, à moins que je voie quelque chose d'injuste. Alors je suis 'Arry Potter ! » Ensuite elle prit une voix de baryton et ajouta : « et je suis Drago. Je suis un petit con pompeux et on doit satisfaire tous mes désirs. J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux et je ne me soucie pas de taper du pied dans le processus ! » Et revenant à la voix de Sophie. « La vraie raison du pourquoi vous vous battez toujours c'est parce que vous vous croyez supérieur à l'autre. Mais enlevez-vous ça. Personne ici n'est supérieur à quelqu'un d'autre. Nous sommes tous logés à la même enseigne, comprenez-le ou rentrez à la maison ! »

Les montagnes ont fait écho avec un applaudissement bruyant. Ils se tournèrent tous pour voir Phillip souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. « Bon discours, Soph' » a-t-il dit.

Sophie laissa échapper un soupir profond et dit : « Merci, » avant de marcher loin de tous au bord du chemin, les yeux fixés sur les montagnes.

Se tournant vers les anciens camarades de classe qui se querellaient, Phillip dit : « si vous êtes tous deux calmés, je suggère que nous bougions. »

« Nous devrions nous séparer. Nous pouvons couvrir plus de terrain de cette façon, » dit Hermione, regardant de côté vers Drago, pensant secrètement comment elle voulait vraiment se débarrasser de lui en ce moment. Elle venait d'avoir un flashback horrible du Drago qu'elle connaissait et haïssait, et elle ne voulait pas rester dans les parages et savoir s'il allait continuer comme ça.

« Très bien, alors, » déclara Phillip. « Toi et moi allons aller vers l'est tandis que Sophie et Dra – »

« Attendez ! non ! non ! » cria Sophie, piétinant de nouveau vers eux. « Je ne vais nulle part avec lui ! » Dit-elle en pointant Drago.

« Voilà qui me va parfaitement, » dit Drago. « Alors Hermione et moi allons aller – »

« Non ! » Cria encore Sophie. « Pas de garçons ! Je ne veux pas aller avec Phillip ! Je vais aller avec 'Ermione. Vous deux vous allez à l'ouest. »

« Euh... n'es-tu pas en colère contre moi ? » Demanda Hermione, regardant avec scepticisme les deux sorciers. Tous deux étaient d'aucune aide.

« Non, je suis en colère contre vous deux ! » Dit-elle en montrant Hermione et Drago. « Il y a trente-trois pour cent de chance que nous travaillions ensemble. Nous pourrions ainsi voire maintenant si ça fonctionne. »

Hermione n'a pas obtenu une autre chance de s'y opposer. Sophie lui avait déjà pris la main et entraîné vers l'est.

Sans regarder en arrière, Sophie cria : « fais venir ton elfe de maison pour qu'il nous trouve et que nous puissions faire une mise au point, Drago. Nous allons l'utiliser pour communiquer. »

Hermione se retourna et vit les deux assistants se regarder avec dégoût. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ces deux-là ne s'aimaient pas. Ils étaient à la fois arrogants et sang-purs. Deux choses qui pourraient les rapprocher. Mais, un soir, Phillip avait admis être dans la maison Poufsouffle à Poudlard. Drago avait encore moins de respect pour les Poufsouffle que pour les Gryffondor. Pourtant, Drago détestait Phillip avant même qu'il ne sache cela.

Pendant plusieurs heures, Hermione et Sophie se sont rendus dans de nombreux sentiers de la montagne, sans succès. Plus elles marchaient, plus Sophie devenait insupportable. Elle ne voulait pas arrêter de se plaindre. Elle avait chaud, elle avait froid, elle s'ennuyait, elle était fatiguée, elle avait faim et ainsi de suite. Enfin, jusqu'au coucher du soleil où Hermione n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre.

« Sophie, si tu te plains encore une fois je pourrais faire quelque chose de drastique, » dit-elle, sa main rampant en direction de sa poche. « Alors, sois tranquille ou subi les conséquences. »

« Ne me dit pas d'être calme,'Ermione ! Si tu penses une seconde – ! »

« Silencio ! » hurla Hermione avec sa baguette élevée bien haut.

Les lèvres de Sophie continuèrent de bouger, mais aucun son ne sortait. Une fois qu'elle réalisa cela, sa bouche commença à se déplacer encore plus rapidement. Elle sortit sa propre baguette et essaya de jeter un sort non verbal, mais réussi finalement à faire le ronflement d'un cochon. Hermione trouva cela trop drôle pour en être ennuyée.

Abandonnant enfin et rangeant sa baguette, Sophie se retourna, fouettant ses cheveux dans le visage d'Hermione et continua son chemin. Hermione la suivait de près.

Elles marchèrent pendant une heure avant de s'arrêter au camp de configuration. Sophie s'était assise, les bras croisés sur un rocher tandis qu'Hermione faisait tout le travail. Une fois la tente dressée, Sophie alla à l'intérieur et s'allongea sur son lit. Hermione resta à l'extérieur et fit un feu, de manière moldu. Parfois, il était agréable de retrouver ses racines.

Cela faisait seulement une demi-heure qu'elle était là quand Sophie le rejoignit, en tapant sur sa gorge. Hermione soupira. « Tu promets que tu serais calme ? »

Sophie souffla, un léger crissement de cochon s'infiltrait toujours, mais, finalement, elle regarda Hermione avec ses yeux vert brillant et hocha la tête avec la plus grande sincérité. Hermione hocha la tête en arrière et, avec un geste vague de baguette, enleva le charme de silence.

Sophie se racla la gorge. Aucun son de porc ne sortit. « Merci, » dit-elle, assit contre un rocher et regardant le feu.

Bien qu'elle soit maintenant libre d'ennuyer Hermione de nouveau, Sophie resta calme. Hermione la regarda et vit que ses yeux étaient complètement vides alors qu'elle regardait le feu.

Fixant au même endroit, Hermione dit : « Je suis désolé de ce que j'ai faits, Sophie. C'était déplacé. »

Sophie cligna des yeux. « C'est bon,'Ermione. Au moins maintenant, je sais que tu as des tripes. Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que tu en avais. »

« Oh... eh bien merci, » dit Hermione, ne sachant pas si cela était un compliment.

« Je suis désolé, je sais que je suis difficile. Parfois, je pense que je ne suis pas taillé pour cet emploi, » Sophie ramassa plusieurs petites pierres et commença à le jeter dans le feu.

« Cela n'est pas vrai, » dit Hermione, regardant les pierres aller dans le feu. « Tu as faits beaucoup jusqu'ici. Surtout sur notre première mission. Tu dois être heureuse d'avoir les moyens nécessaires dans les situations où la magie n'est pas toujours l'option la plus rapide comparée à la physique. Je ne pourrais jamais sauter par-dessus un ravin, et tu l'as fait sans peur. »

« Seulement parce que je ne le montrais pas, » dit-elle. « J'avais la peur. Si Drago n'avait pas sécurisé la corde avec la magie, jamais je ne l'aurais fait. »

« T'es-tu exhibée pour Drago ? » Demanda Hermione, se sentant soudainement très coupable.

« Non, » Sophie secoua la tête. « Pour toi, la plupart du temps. J'ai entendu des histoires sur toi pendant des années, et, franchement, j'étais intimidée. Tu es aussi impressionnante en personne que tu l'es dans les livres. On suppose toujours que les légendes sont mieux que la réalité. »

« Je ne le penses pas – »

« Ne sois pas 'humble' 'Ermione. Tu sais que tu l'es. »

« Je ne crois pas vraiment, mais je comprends le compliment. » Pause, Hermione réfléchit à ce qu'elle voulait vraiment lui demander. Ce serait sa seule possibilité, donc elle pourrait tout aussi bien essayer. « Donc, ton hostilité croissante n'est pas réellement à propos de Malefoy ? »

Sophie roula sur le sol, riant. Hermione ne comprit pas la plaisanterie. « Oh 'Ermione, bien sûr que ça l'est, » dit-elle, s'asseyant de nouveau et essuyant ses larmes de joie. « Mais, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Je pourrais moins me soucier de Drago Malefoy. Je voulais juste avoir un peu d'amusement cet été et j'ai entendu assez de rumeur pour savoir qu'il recherchait la même chose. Mais il m'a rejeté. Moi. Ce n'était jamais arrivé, surtout par un sorcier qui rentre aussi facilement dans un lit qu'un chiot. » Sophie soupira. « Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai faits de mal. Ai-je été trop facile ? Est-ce que je ne suis pas aussi désirable que je pense que je le suis ? »

Maintenant, c'est au tour d'Hermione de rire. « Crois-moi, Sophie, tu es très désirable. Malefoy est juste un idiot. Il l'a toujours été. »

« Je suis consciente que tu penses ça, » rit Sophie. « Vous deux c'est un peu comme l'huile et l'eau, non ? »

« Tu n'as aucune idée. »

« Alors, dis-moi 'Ermione, » déclara Sophie, se tournant sur le côté et s'approchant d'elle. « Pourquoi ne fais-tu rien de tes cheveux ? Je t'ai vu au bal de Noël et tu étais si jolie. Tu devrais le faire de nouveau. Ce que tu as, » elle fit signe aux cheveux touffus d'Hermione, « est à peine appropriée pour une sorcière aussi jolie que toi. »

Pas le moins offensé, Hermione dit : « Eh bien, j'ai utilité la potion pour cheveux de Sleekeazy pour le bal et c'est beaucoup trop de travail pour l'utiliser quotidiennement. Je l'avoue, parfois ça me dérange mais je m'y suis habitué. »

« Il y a d'autres moyens, tu sais. Pas les redresser, juste les apprivoiser un peu. »

En quelques minutes, Sophie avait sorti tous ses produits pour cheveux et les triait pour savoir ce qui fonctionnerait le mieux pour Hermione. Elles ont finalement tout réglé et les cheveux d'Hermione se frisèrent à la place du désordre touffu habituel.

« Il suffit d'en mettre après chaque douche, » déclara Sophie, atténuant les cheveux d'Hermione avec sa baguette et appliquant ensuite la potion de cheveux. Un autre mouvement de baguette et de l'air commença à en sortir. Elle utilisa ses doigts pour brosser les cheveux d'Hermione quand ils séchèrent. « Et si tu n'as pas le temps de faire sécher, faire une tresse française est toujours agréable. »

« C'est ce que je fais parfois, » dit Hermione, heureuse de découvrir que ses cheveux pouvaient s'avérer domptable.

Une fois les cheveux d'Hermione parfaitement secs, Sophie prit ses fournitures pour cheveux et les rangea à l'intérieur avant de sortir avec un sac de guimauve. « As-tu des choses que nous pourrions utiliser comme brochettes ? »

« Je vais chercher, » dit Hermione, se dirigeant vers là où elle avait vu un arbre la dernière fois.

Hermione venait de tourner dans le coin quand quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras et la poussa contre le flanc de la montagne. Elle eut à peine le temps de voir les yeux de Drago Malefoy qu'il se pressa contre elle et l'embrassa. Elle l'embrassa en retour en premier abord, caressant son torse tonique de ses mains alors qu'il emmêlait ses mains dans ses cheveux nouvellement réformés, remuant les lèvres jusqu'à son cou. Puis elle se souvint.

« Attends, Malefoy. Ne sommes-nous pas en colère contre l'autre ? » A-t-elle demandée, utilisant ses mains pour le pousser loin d'elle.

S'arrêtant dans son cou, Drago la regarda et dit : « Pourquoi, oui, nous le sommes, Granger. Je pensais que cela faisait partie de l'amusement. »

Le poussant encore plus loin d'elle, Hermione dit : « Non, je ne crois pas. D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai pas choisi. »

« Tu le veux, » dit-il en remuant les lèvres en revenant à son corps, traçant délicatement un trajet de son oreille à sa clavicule.

Hermione gémit. Il était vraiment très bon à cela.

« 'Ermione ! Où es-tu ? » Entendirent-ils Sophie appeler. « Ce petit elfe de maison est ici et il m'ennuie. »

Drago gémit. « Honnêtement, j'ai donné un maudit travail à cet elfe. »

« 'Ermi – Ah ! Ah, est-ce que tu es – »

 _Pop !_

« Aww, voilà qui est mieux, » dit Drago, revenant à son occupation, juste au-dessus de la poitrine d'Hermione.

« Attends, Malefoy, » dit-elle en le repoussant de nouveau. « Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? »

Retournant vers elle, Drago parla tout en grignotant son oreille. « Ruskle l'a fait transplaner quelque part. Je lui ai dit de lui dire qu'il voulait lui montrer quelque chose. Ne me demande pas ce qu'il a choisi. »

Hermione ne l'a pas fait. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser quoi que ce soit d'autre interrompre son moment d'extase. Drago retourna à ses lèvres, une main toujours dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre s'était déplacée pour saisir son sein gauche.

Il venait juste de commencer à déplacer sa main à l'intérieur de sa chemise quand ils entendirent un autre "Pop !' « Honnêtement, les nerfs de cela peu... 'Ermione ! »

« Oh, » grinça Hermione, poussant Drago complètement hors d'elle. Elle courut vers l'arbre le plus proche, à seulement trois pieds d'eux, attrapa deux bâtons et courut en direction de Sophie, donnant un dernier baiser à Drago avant de se redresser et de tourner le coin.

« Tu m'as appelé, Sophie ? » A-t-elle demandée, un peu à bout de souffle.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ? » Demanda la sorcière, soupçonneuse.

« Désolé, je... ne pouvais pas trouver l'arbre dans l'obscurité. Prête pour les guimauves ? » demanda-t-elle, soulevant les bâtons.

Sophie hocha la tête. « Oui, mais c'était la chose la plus étrange. Cet elfe s'est montré pour nous donner une mise en points, qui n'était pas très intéressante, mais quand je suis allé te chercher, il est apparu devant moi pour me montrer une fleur. Une fleur affreuse, épineuse qui s'est jeté sur moi. Je pense que je peux être empoissonné. » Dit-elle, montrant à Hermione une substance collante pourpre sur ses doigts. Une tâche similaire était encore visible juste au-dessus de son sourcil gauche.

Hermione regarda, sourit, en mit un peu sur son propre doigt et lécha. Sophie eut le souffle coupé. « Détends-toi, » dit-elle en riant. « Tu n'es pas empoisonné, Sophie. Il t'a juste montré des Purple Polly Flower. Elles produisent une sorte de sève qui est considérée comme tout à fait délicieuse. Vas y, goûte. »

Sophie regarda sceptiquement sa main avant de la porter à sa bouche, à peine la pointe de sa langue. Au moment où elle goûta, toute son expression faciale changea. « Mmm ! C'est délicieux ! Ce sera excellent avec les guimauves. Je vais aller en ramasser. Je reviens tout de suite ! »

Au moment où elle disparue, Drago courut derrière le coin, ramassa Hermione, enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et la porta jusqu'à la tente. Une fois à l'intérieur, il la mit sur la table de la cuisine. Drago avait à peine commencé à bouger ses mains les longs de l'intérieur de la chemise qu'il y avait un nouveau _'Pop !'_ à l'extérieur.

« 'Ermione ! Où es-tu allé ? »

Avec un lourd soupire, Drago enleva Hermione de la table, lui tendit une barre de chocolat de sa poche et dit : « Ceci va arriver. »

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de disparaître. Sophie n'arrivait même pas une seconde plus tard. Hermione la regarda, sourit, et tendit la barre qu'il lui avait donnée. « Chocolat ? »

Sophie regarda le bonbon douteusement avant de sourire, prenant Hermione par la main avant de la faire sortir pour enfin faire griller leurs guimauves.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Le lendemain matin, Sophie était dans un esprit beaucoup plus joyeux. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Elle l'avait même aidé à nettoyer leur lieu de repos.

Elles montèrent toutes les deux une montagne, bras-dessous-dessus, Sophie parlant de tout, passant de ses anciens petits amis à ses plats préférés. Aux alentours de midi, elles prirent une pause et alors que Sophie leurs préparait leur nourriture, Hermione numérisait un de ses livres pour avoir des informations sur les Phénix. Le seul qu'elle connaissait était le Phénix de Dumbledore, Fumseck, ceux qu'ils cherchaient seraient difficilement domestiqués.

La seule information qu'elle pouvait trouver était qu'ils se trouvaient souvent vers les sommets des montagnes. Après le déjeuner, elle se leva et regarda les montagnes se trouvant au-dessus de leurs têtes, regardant le plus haut sommet, et dit à Sophie : « Voilà où nous allons. Si le Phénix n'est pas là-bas, je doute qu'il existe et nous devrions le dire à M. Ollivander. »

« Mais cela risque de prendre des jours. Avons-nous vraiment besoin de prendre autant de temps ? »

« Non, » dit Hermione en mettant son sac à dos sur le sol et en fouillant dedans. « Voilà pourquoi nous allons utiliser ceci. » Elle sortit son balai et le tendit à Sophie. « Tu nous fera voler. Je crains que je ne sois pas bonne dans ce domaine. »

Sophie cria de joie. « J'aime absolument. Assure-toi de bien me tenir, 'Ermione. Je peux faire plus que voler vite. »

Sophie monta sur le balai et attendit qu'Hermione monte derrière elle. Une fois les bras d'Hermione placé en toute sécurité autour de sa taille, elle poussa sur ses pieds et décolla dans les airs, se dirigeant droit vers le pic lointain.

Elles ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois. Il y avait un champ plein de fleurs pourpre Polly et Sophie en avait ramassé plusieurs afin de les grignoter plus tard, en mangeant une dizaine dans le processus. Une fois les fleurs soigneusement conservés dans son sac à dos, elles poursuivirent leur chemin.

Quand elles arrivèrent, Hermione fit poser Sophie au pied du pic. S'il y avait vraiment un phénix là-haut, elles ne devaient pas l'effrayer avec une entrée brusque.

Après avoir jeté un sortilège d'aspiration pour leurs mains et leurs pieds, les sorcières commencèrent à monter la côte de la montagne. Elles avaient atteint environ un tiers de la hauteur lorsqu'elles commencèrent à entendre un grognement étrange.

« Tu penses que c'est quoi ? » demanda Sophie, hésitante à continuer à grimper.

« Ce n'est probablement rien. Juste une bourrasque de vent. »

Si seulement elle avait eu raison. Elles grimpèrent seulement de deux pieds quand Sophie eut le souffle coupé. Puis, d'une voix étouffée, elle dit : « 'Ermione, qu'importe ce que tu fais, ne bouge pas. »

« Sophie, ce n'est pas- » le grognement retentit plus fort que jamais. Hermione leva les yeux et vit un énorme dragon noir à seulement trois mètres au-dessus d'elle. Ses yeux étaient fermés. « Oh, » cria-t-elle, « que- que devons-nous faire ? »

« Nous devons partir le plus tranquillement possible. »

Hermione déglutit et hocha la tête. Les deux filles commencèrent à se déplacer de l'autre côté de la montagne le plus silencieusement possible. Elles y arrivèrent, mais au dernier moment, Hermione glissa sur un rocher qui tomba et chuta dans la vallée en contrebas. Les yeux du dragon s'ouvrirent et trouvèrent directement les filles.

Hermione cria lorsque le dragon poussa un grondement similaire au tonnerre. Sophie et elle essayèrent de continuer à avancer, mais le dragon était déjà tourné vers elles. Sophie repéra une légère feuillure à quelques pieds d'elles et le signala à Hermione. Celle-ci hocha la tête et elles se dirigèrent vers le lieu.

Sophie l'atteint en première et a rampé à l'intérieur. L'espace était à peine assez grand pour s'y tenir, mais, heureusement, elles étaient toutes les deux petites. Elle bourra son sac à dos dans un coin et se redressa. Puis elle tendit la main pour aider Hermione. Leurs doigts ont à peine eu le temps de se joindre que le dragon fondit et enroula ses griffes autour des lanières du sac à dos d'Hermione, la tirant hors de la falaise et dans les airs. Sophie a tenté de la tenir, essayant de la ramener, mais elle ne faisait pas le poids contre un dragon. Sophie a été tiré de sa cachette et entraîné dans les airs, devant tenir la main moite d'Hermione.

Le dragon les porta dans les airs jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient au-dessus de leur falaise. Et puis, dans sa descente, Hermione tomba et les deux chutèrent vers le sol. Le dragon rafla Hermione pour la remonter mais Sophie ne cessait de tomber.

« SOPHIE ! » a crié Hermione après elle. Pendant un temps, Sophie a également criée, mais, ensuite, il n'y avait plus rien.

Refusant d'abandonner, Hermione attrapa son sac à dos hors des griffes du Dragon et fouilla dedans jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve son balai. Puis elle utilisa sa baguette pour en faire sortir des étincelles vers les griffes du dragon, l'exhortant de la laisser partir. Durant sa chute, elle monta sur son balai et décolla dans les airs. Elle pouvait entendre le dragon à sa poursuite, mais avait trop peur de regarder en arrière.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où elle entendit le hurlement du dragon qu'elle se retourna finalement. Quelqu'un sur un autre balai venait voler droit sur les côtés du dragon, se brisant contre le côté de la falaise. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voire était la chevelure de lumière blonde sur la tête sorcière.

« Drago... »

Hermione a immédiatement fait demi-tour et a essayé d'aller au secours de Drago, mais le dragon s'était déjà poussé sur le côté de la falaise et se dirigeait vers elle. Il l'a atteint avant de frapper Hermione pour l'éjecter du balai. Elle chuta vers le sol en hurlant, et avait à peu près atteint le sol quand quelqu'un lui prit la main. Elle leva les yeux et vit Drago lui sourire.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais adepte des sensations fortes, Granger, » dit-il en riant.

Elle en aurait ri si elle ne sentait pas l'immense envie de pleurer. Drago la tira sur le dos de son balai et l'a étroitement serré contre lui. Il venait de lui sauver la vie. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire à quel point elle lui serait éternellement reconnaissante.

« Ne m'embrasse pas tout de suite, Granger. Nous devons encore sortir d'ici vivant. »

Drago a commencé à encercler la falaise dans une tentative pour perdre le dragon, mais il était beaucoup plus rapide qu'ils le pensaient et restait derrière eux après chaque tour. Il fallut attendre qu'un autre balai fonde pour que le dragon commence à être confu. Hermione était tellement soulagée quand elle a vu Sophie tourner autour de la tête du dragon avec Phillip accroché derrière elle.

Ralentissant un peu le dragon, Phillip a sauté du balai pour atterrir sur le dos du dragon, se tenant sur son cou alors que le dragon se précipitait pour essayer de le retirer. Sophie est allée prendre son sac à dos resté dans la cachette dans la falaise avant de reprendre la direction vers Drago et Hermione et leur dire de l'aider à distraire le dragon tandis que Phillip essayait de le tuer.

Drago hocha la tête et a volé dans la ligne de mire de la bête. Oubliant le garçon sur son dos, le dragon a décollé après eux, volant encore plus vite qu'avant. Il a frappé le bord de leur balai et les a faits voler, Drago sur le côté et Hermione dans le cœur de la crête de la falaise.

Hermione atterrit dans un bruit sourd. Elle se frotta brièvement la tête avant de regarder autour d'elle. Elle était assise dans le centre d'un nid, et à côté d'elle se trouvait un phénix si petit qu'il devait à peine renaître de ses cendres.

L'oiseau inclina la tête sur le côté et la regarda curieusement pendant un moment avant de sauter et de picorer sa joue. « Euh… je te remercie, » dit Hermione, se frottant à la tête floue de la créature. Elle a essayé de se déplacer. « Aïe ! »

Hermione baissa les yeux et a remarqué une tâche rouge qui suintait à travers son pantalon. Elle a remonté la matière et a vu une énorme entaille allant de la cheville au genou. Le petit phénix a immédiatement sauté sur la jambe, mettant sa tête au-dessus pour verser une unique larme sur l'entaille. En quelques instants, toute douleur avait disparu et la coupure commença lentement à disparaître.

« Merci encore, » dit Hermione au petit oiseau qui lui répondit avec ce qui devait être un sourire. Ayant enfin la force de se tenir debout, Hermione s'est redressé et a jeté un bon coup d'œil autour d'elle. « Oh mon Dieu, » haleta-elle. Elle n'avait pas réalisé avant, mais Hermione était dans le centre d'une colonie de phénix. Il devait y avoir au moins une douzaine d'entre eux, les uns plus extraordinaire que les autres, mais aucun ne pouvait se comparer à celui qui était présentement assis en face d'elle, qui avait des plumes écarlates tout au long de son corps, et une queue dorée aussi longue que celle des paons. Il la regarda de ses yeux noirs et Hermione sentit une lueur de familiarité.

Hermione sourit au phénix. « Bonjour Fumseck, » dit-elle. « Tu te souviens de moi ? Je suis une étudiante d'Albus Dumbledore. » Le phénix hocha la tête. « Cela vous dérangerait-il, tes amis et toi, si je prenais quelques-unes de vos plumes pour des baguettes ? Je serais très reconnaissante. »

Fumseck la regarda, battant des ailes. Hermione regarda autour d'elle et vit les autres phénix faire exactement la même chose, même le petit à côté d'elle. Lorsque Fumseck arrêta, ils se sont tous stoppés. Lui et environ la moitié d'entre eux inclinèrent la tête et attendirent qu'elle s'approche.

« Merci, » dit Hermione, saisissant plusieurs sachets avec des cordons et son appareil photo se trouvant dans son sac à dos.

Elle prit une photo de chaque phénix avant de leur retirer trois plumes : deux de leur queue et une de leur dos. Le petit n'avait pas beaucoup de matière en ce qui concernait les plumes, mais était d'autant plus disposé à partager.

Une fois qu'elle eut les plumes de chaque phénix ayant baissé la tête, Hermione retourna vers Fumseck et a demandé : « Serais-tu en mesure de me sortir de là ? » Elle a fait un signe en dehors de la falaise. « Mes amis sont en difficultés et j'ai besoin d'y retourner pour les aider. »

Fumseck hocha la tête une fois de plus avant de voler et d'offrir sa queue à Hermione. Elle l'a saisi, et le phénix a volé hors du cœur de la crête, de retour à l'air libre. Hermione s'agita lorsque le petit phénix poussa un cri.

Une fois complètement sorti de la crête, Fumseck la déposé sur une corniche et vola loin en direction de l'endroit où le dragon continuait de poursuivre quelqu'un sur un balai. Un seul balai avec une seule personne dessus. Personne ne se trouvait sur le dos du dragon. Hermione leva les mains vers sa bouche. Ils ne pouvaient pas être…

Avec le phénix picorant maintenant le dragon, la personne sur le balai a repéré Hermione et a volé vers elle. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se rendre compte que c'était Phillip . « Hermione ! » Cria-t-il en arrivant, en soupirant de soulagement. « Merci Merlin, tu es en vie. Je ne savais pas où tu étais parti. »

« Où sont Drago et Sophie ? » Demanda-t-elle immédiatement, les larmes inondant déjà ses yeux.

« Sophie a emmené Drago à Pré-au-Lard tandis que je restais pour toi. Il est pas mal blessé, mais il est vivant. Maintenant, monte, » dit-il, tendant la main vers elle. « Nous devons partir d'ici pendant que nous le pouvons. »

Hermione a jeté un coup d'œil vers le courageux phénix avant de prendre la main de Phillip et de grimper sur le balai. Ils ont décollé vers le village, le dragon toujours à leur poursuite.

Hermione regarda en arrière une seule fois. Juste à temps pour voir Fumseck griffer l'un des yeux du dragon. Après ça, le dragon ne se souciait plus que de la capture de l'oiseau. Ils étaient enfin saufs.

XXX

Dans Près-au-Lard, Sophie les attendaient tous deux en dehors des Trois Balais. « 'Erci Merlin, tu vas bien ! » Elle a crié quand elle vit Hermione, courant pour lui donner un câlin.

La seconde où elle se dégagea, Hermione demanda : « Comment va Drago ? »

Sophie haussa les épaules. « Je ne suis pas sûre. La première propriétaire, Madame Rosmerta, ne voulait pas de Drago ici. Quelque chose sur la guerre et sur la malédiction imperium. Je ne sais pas vraiment. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle savait que trop bien de ce dont parlait Madame Rosmerta, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire à Sophie et Phillip ce que Drago avait fait. Ils ne le regarderaient plus jamais de la même façon.

« Mais la Directrice, le professeur McGonagall m'a entendue me disputer avec elle et a ordonnée à Madame Rosmerta de le laisser entrer. Elle est allée chercher l'infirmière de l'école et elles sont à l'intérieur maintenant. Je n'ai pas encore de nouvelle. »

Hermione s'effondra contre le côté des Trois Balais et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Avec Mrs Pomfresh s'occupant de lui, Drago serait sûrement bien. Sophie et Phillip se sont glissés de chaque côté d'elle.

« Quel gaspillage complet et total, » a déclaré Sophie, mettant sa tête en arrière.

« Non, pas complet, » dit Hermione, en secouant la tête. Elle fouilla dans son sac à dos et en sortit six sacs à cordons, chacun contenant une photo du phénix et trois plumes. Sophie a eu le souffle coupé à cette vue.

« Comment as-tu obtenu ça ? » Demanda-t-elle dans l'incrédulité totale.

« Je suis tombé dans leur colonie, » rit Hermione. « Il y en avait au moins une douzaine, mais seulement six m'ont laissé prendre leurs plumes. L'un d'eux était l'animal du Professeur Dumbledore. Je suis chanceuse, il se souvenait de moi. »

Juste à ce moment-là, la chouette de Mr Ollivander fondit, prenant les six pochettes des genoux d'Hermione et s'envola avec elles.

« Comment fait-elle toujours ça ? » a demandé Phillip, regardant l'ombre avec crainte.

Une fois la chouette hors de vue, ils sont allés à l'intérieur et ont commandés trois bières au beurre avec du whisky. Même Hermione voulait de l'alcool après une pareille.

Tout en buvant leurs boissons, Phillip a expliqué comment lui et Drago étaient déjà à la tête du pic quand ils avaient entendu le rugissement du dragon. L'elfe de maison de Drago lui avait apporté son balai quelques jours plus tôt et ils l'avaient utilisé pour rejoindre la falaise le plus rapidement possible.

Ils y étaient arrivés juste à temps pour rattraper Sophie qui tombait. Drago avait déposé Phillip et elle sur le sol avant de voler vers Hermione, sans avoir de plan. Sophie a dit qu'elle avait failli mourir quand elle avait vu Drago voler directement sur le côté du dragon. Elle pensait que c'était la fin pour lui.

Lorsque le balai d'Hermione était tombé, Sophie l'avait arrêtée en lui jetant un sort de lévitation afin de pouvoir les rejoindre. Phillip avait ensuite sauté sur le dos du dragon dans une tentative pour le tuer, mais une fois sur le dos, cela s'était avérer être une tâche beaucoup plus difficile que ce qu'il avait prévu.

Quand Drago et Hermione avaient chuté, Sophie, une fois de plus, avait pris son balai – et Drago – avec un sort de lévitation, mais seulement après qu'il ait frappé au moins deux fois le côté de la falaise. Elle a ensuite rapporté le balai à Phillip et immédiatement emmené Drago en sécurité. Phillip était resté pour essayer de trouver Hermione, mais cela s'était avérer être une autre tâche difficile, car il était compliqué de trouver quelqu'un sans qu'il n'y ait de distraction pour le dragon. Ils étaient tous chanceux d'être en vie.

« Vous êtes tous les trois chanceux d'être vivant ! » S'écria le professeur McGonagall en descendant les escaliers. « Miss Granger, à quoi pensiez-vous en sautant sur un dragon comme ça ? »

La mâchoire d'Hermione a chuté. Elle regarda Sophie et Phillip, mais aucun d'eux ne pouvait l'aider. Enfin, retournant vers son ancien professeur, elle dit : « Nous ne cherchions pas à aller sur un dragon, professeur McGonagall. C'était plus le dragon qui venait vers nous. »

« Alors que faisiez-vous là-haut, exactement ? Je ne pensais jamais voir le jour où vous et Mr Malefoy travaillerez côte à côte. Peut-être que l'enfer a, en fait, gelé. »

« Non, professeur McGonagall, il n'a pas gelé. Beaucoup de choses peuvent changer en trois ans, » dit-elle, citant Mr Ollivander.

« Je suis toujours en attente d'une réponse, » dit le professeur McGonagall, croisant les bras et les yeux fixés sur elle à travers ses lunettes carrées.

Les trois se sont regardèrent en silence. Phillip était sur le point de dire quelque chose au professeur quand Hermione lui lança un regard sévère et se secoua la tête. « Je suis désolé, professeur McGonagall, mais nous avons signé un accord de confidentialité. Je crains que nous ne puissions vous dire pourquoi nous étions là-bas. »

« Très bien alors, Miss Granger. Vous n'êtes plus mon élève et je ne peux pas vous obliger à me dire quoi que ce soit. Mais je suppose que vous ne m'avez jamais menti avant. » Hermione s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. « Mr Malefoy se porte beaucoup mieux, mais je crains qu'il soit toujours inconscient. L'un de vous devrait s'asseoir avec lui en tout temps jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Je suggère que quelqu'un aille en haut. »

Sophie se leva immédiatement de sa chaise et se dirigea gracieusement vers les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de Drago, en veillant à jeter ses cheveux dans le visage de Madame Rosmerta sur la route. La femme a dit quelques mots d'injure avant de reprendre sa place derrière le bar.

Le professeur McGonagall a maladroitement attendue à côté d'Hermione et de Phillip jusqu'à ce que Mrs Pomfresh descende des escaliers. « C'est une petite sorcière râleuse, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-elle, parlant évidemment de Sophie. « Heureuse qu'elle ne soit jamais venue à Poudlard. J'aurai sans doute laissé échapper un coup de pied - »

« Mrs Pomfresh, ce n'est pas approprié, » dit le professeur McGonagall tandis qu'Hermione et Phillip riaient.

La directrice secoua la tête avant de quitter les Trois Balais avec Mrs Pomfresh derrière elle. Elle a fait en sorte de donner à Hermione un sourire narquois. Hermione sourit en retour. Elle était contente de savoir que le professeur McGonagall était encore de son côté.

Après quelques verres, Phillip a emmené une Hermione ivre dans sa chambre, où il a commencé à l'embrasser. Au début, elle l'embrassait en retour, mais au moment où il l'a déplacé vers le lit et a commencé à déboutonner sa chemise, elle a compris qu'elle ressentait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle l'arrêta.

« Phillip, attends. Je ne pense pas que je peux le faire. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il en haletant, mais toujours assis. « Je pensais que nous avions convenu que c'était ce que nous voulions tous les deux. »

« C'est ce que nous avons fait, » dit-elle, « mais, je pense que je me suis peut-être trompé. Je ne suis pas du genre à avoir une aventure. J'ai besoin d'avoir des sentiments pour ça, et pour toi, je crains de ne pas en avoir. Je suis désolé. »

Phillip poussa un bruyant soupir frustré avant de se déployé sur le lit. « Tout va bien » a-t-il dit. « La dernière chose que je veux est de te faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. Mais je ne vais pas mentir et dire que je ne suis pas déçu, » il rit, tournant son regard vers elle.

Elle rit aussi, tombant à côté de lui. Maintenant que cela était réglée, elle devait encore comprendre pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas avoir une relation décontractée avec Phillip alors qu'elle était prête à en avoir une avec Drago. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Puis cela l'a frappé comme une tonne de livre. Elle _l'aimait_.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Hermione sortit de la chambre de Phillip pour aller dans celle de Drago. Sophie était endormie sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Hermione passa et la réveilla doucement, lui disait qu'elle prenait le relais. Sophie était plus qu'heureuse de lui laisser la place.

Pendant des heures, Hermione resta assise dans ce fauteuil, les yeux fixés sur le visage enfantin de celui qu'elle avait détesté pendant des années. Elle tendit la main et déplaça une mèche perdue sur ses yeux, prenant un moment pour caresser sa joue de sa main. La guerre l'avait vraiment changé.

Phillip est venu pour prendre la suite, juste après le lever du soleil. Hermione ne voulait pas laisser Drago, mais elle ne voulait pas que Phillip ait de soupçon, alors elle a cédé sa place.

Elle a rencontré Sophie en bas pour le petit-déjeuner et le deux se sont régalées de muffins et de saucisses, Sophie faisant couler son sirop de violette dessus. Cela ressemblait aux jours où elles mangeaient des repas consistants.

Après le petit-déjeuner, elles ont toutes les deux exploré la ville ensemble. Sophie a passé des heures chez Honeydukes pour prendre plusieurs sortes de bonbons. Elles ont mis en place un panier de bonbons « guérisson rapide » pour Drago, ainsi qu'un stock de leurs friandises favorites pour l'été. Les bonbons de Bertie Crochu n'étaient pas sur leur liste, mais elles ont acheté plusieurs boîtes pour Drago et Phillip.

Après Honeydukes, elles se sont dirigées vers Tomes and Scrolles afin qu'Hermione puisse acheter de nouveaux livres. Dès qu'elles sont entrées, elle a demandé à la propriétaire de la boutique leurs meilleurs livres sur les dragons. S'ils devaient de nouveau se heurter à l'un d'eux, elle voulait s'assurer d'être préparée.

« Avez-vous des romans d'amour ? » demanda Sophie. Hermione essaya de ne pas juger. Le propriétaire n'était pas aussi bon.

Une fois qu'elles ont eu leurs livres, elles se dirigèrent vers le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu pour le thé et le déjeuner. Elles burent le thé, mais emportèrent le déjeuner pour Phillip. Il était absolument reconnaissant quand elles lui apportèrent son sandwich et tous les bonbons.

Les trois sont restés assis près du lit de Drago durant le déjeuner, riant et racontant à Hermione les quelques moments positifs qu'ils avaient vécu en travaillant ensemble au Thinx. Cela donnait l'impression d'être une bonne entreprise.

Quand il a été temps que Sophie prenne son tour de garde, Hermione a décidé de faire une sieste. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, tournant en rond. Elle ne se réveilla pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour elle d'assurer la relève.

Au court de son temps de garde, Hermione était assise à côté de son lit, lisant son nouveau livre sur les dragons, seulement éclairé par une bougie. Vers le milieu de la nuit, elle a entendu une voix faible appeler son nom. Elle regarda et vit que les yeux de Drago étaient légèrement ouverts. Elle a immédiatement fermé son livre et s'est déplacée pour s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit.

« Comment vas-tu ? » Elle a demandé.

« Un peu mal, mais ça va, » répondit-il. « Où sommes-nous ? Comment vont Sophie et Phillip ? »

« Ils vont tous les deux bien, » dit Hermione. « Nous sommes à Pré-au-Lard, aux Trois Balais.

« Les Trois Balais, » répéta-t-il. Elle hocha la tête. « Par la barbe de Merlin ! Est-ce que Madame Rosmerta va me tuer ? » demanda-t-il, essayant de se redresser.

« Tout va bien, » dit Hermione, le poussant pour le rallonger. « Le professeur McGonagall lui a parlé. Elle ne va pas te rouer de coup. Mais tu lui dois un grand remerciement. Elle nous a tous logés depuis hier. Pas gratuitement, bien sûr, mais à un prix raisonnable. Rien que nos indemnités ne couvrent pas. »

« Oh, » dit-il, retombant dans son lit. Jetant un coup d'œil vers elle, il a demandé : « Tu vas bien, Hermione ? As-tu été blessé ? »

« Eh bien, je me suis blessé à la jambe, mais, heureusement, je suis tombé dans un nid de phénix et l'un d'eux a versé une larme sur ma jambe. Je vais bien. »

« Bien, » dit-il avec un soupir de soulagement. « Est-ce que cela signifie que tu as obtenu les plumes, alors ? »

« Oui, » dit-elle fièrement. « De six oiseaux différents. L'un d'eux était le même que celui utilisé pour les noyaux des baguettes de Harry et de Tu-sais-qui. Je ne sais pas si Ollivander veut utiliser ses plumes à nouveau, mais je pensais que ça serait pas mal de lui donner des options. »

« Oui, » convint Drago. « Évidemment, ces plumes font de puissantes baguettes, donc cela ne ferait certainement pas de mal, » Drago fit une pause et pris un moment pour regarder autour de lui. Quelle heure est-il, Granger ? » Demanda-t-il.

Hermione regarda l'horloge sur la table de nuit et dit : « Juste après minuit. Pourquoi ? »

Drago se tourna vers elle et lui donna un sourire arrogant. « Ta semaine est terminée, Granger. Le jour de la décision est arrivé. »

Hermione lui sourit. « Honnêtement, Malefoy. Tu viens juste de tomber d'un balai et d'une falaise. Est-ce vraiment la seule chose dans ton esprit ? »

« Franchement, je devrais donner de bons baisers après une chute comme ça, » a-t-il dit. « Alors, qu'est-ce que ça va être ? »

Se penchant, Hermione donna un doux baiser à Drago, de peur que si elle appuyait trop, elle pourrait le briser à nouveau. Quand leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent, elle regarda dans les yeux de pierre grise avec ceux bruns chocolat et dit : « Si tu t'étais réveillé hier, je te l'aurai dit plus tôt. J'ai dit à Phillip qu'il n'allait rien se passer entre nous la nuit dernière. »

Drago n'avait pas de mot. Même si son corps était encore endolori, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attira à lui, tout en embrassant ses lèvres roses et pleines. Malheureusement, la séance de flirt inconditionnel qu'il avait espéré était encore un peu trop dur pour lui et il a dû se contenter de quelques câlins. Pour la première fois, Hermione Granger s'est endormi dans les bras de Drago Malefoy, aucun d'eux ne voulant laisser l'autre partir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione et Drago se réveillèrent au son du hibou de Mr Olivander qui tapotait du bec sur la fenêtre. Hermione sortit malheureusement des bras de Drago et laissa entrer le hibou. Elle lâcha immédiatement plusieurs lettres sur le lit de Dragp. Il y en avait une adressé à chacun d'eux individuellement et un autre pour eux tous, toutes écrites de l'écriture de Mr Ollivander.

Hermione ouvrit celle-ci en premier. Elle commençait à peine à lire quand Philipp arriva. « Désolé, je suis en retard Hermione. J'ai trop dormi – Oh, tu es réveillé, » dit-il en regardant Drago, qui était maintenant assis et regardait la lettre avec son nom dessus.

« Il s'est réveillé juste après minuit, » dit Hermione en parcourant la lettre de Mr Ollivander. Quand elle eut fini, elle fronça les sourcils, les regarda et ajouta avec lassitude : « On dirait que nous avons été remis au travail de la recherche de bois. D'une façon ou d'une autre, quelque chose est revenu auprès de Mr Ollivander en ce qui concerne notre presque mort. Il veut qu'on récupère immédiatement une branche d'un Banyan. Il préférerait qu'on en trouve une d'un certain âge. Plus elle sera grande, mais ce sera. »

Drago gloussa et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était trop facile.

« Tu es réveillé ! » hurla Sophie qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle sauta sur le lit et sera un peu trop fort Drago. Même s'il essayait de le cacher, il souffrait encore. Sophie le lâcha immédiatement. « Désolé. J'ai oublié. »

Hermione et Sophie descendirent leur chercher le petit-déjeuner tandis que Philipp restait avec Drago. Ils ont tous mangé autour de son lit en lisant leur lettre venant de chez eux. Ils se sont donnés une heure pour répondre à leur proche avant de partir.

Hermione n'était pas sûre de savoir comment répondre à la lettre de Ron. En gros, elle avait décidé le soir d'avant qu'elle allait continuer sa « pause » avec lui pour se mettre avec l'un des sorciers qu'il détestait le plus – si ce n'est le seul. Elle était parfaitement consciente qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Hermione voulait Drago. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était comme ça.

Et Drago n'avait pas eu tort quand il avait dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être plus qu'une aventure d'été. C'était vraiment le choix pratique. Si Philipp tombait amoureux d'elle, rien ne l'empêcherait de poursuivre quelque chose. Mais si Drago tombait amoureux d'elle – elle savait qu'il ne le ferait jamais, mais dans sa tête, c'était hypothétiquement possible – il y avait un million d'excuse qui l'empêcherait de poursuivre cette relation Et la meilleure partie était que Ron n'aurait jamais besoin de savoir. Ce pourrait être leur petit secret.

La lettre de Ron à Hermione était sympa, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment grand-chose. Il disait avoir compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas leur écrire plus d'une fois par semaine. Il avait en fait envoyé Coquecigrue à plusieurs reprises pour la chercher mais il revenait toujours avec les lettres de Ron dans son bec. En dehors de cela, il ne donnait qu'une brève description de ce qu'il avait fait durant son absence - travaillant principalement avec George au _Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux_ – et envoyait l'amitié de la part de Harry et Ginny. C'était ça. Pas de « je t'aime », pas de « tu me manques », juste des faits simples et ennuyeux. Hermione froissa sa lettre et la jeta dans la corbeille.

« Il y a quelque chose de mal, 'Ermione ? » demanda Sophie.

« Non, » dit Hermione, remarquant la lettre non ouverte portant le nom de Drago, poser à côté d'elle et froissée dans la corbeille. Elle le regarda et remarqua qu'il n'écrivait rien. Encore.

Après avoir griffonné quelques lignes à Ron, Hermione se dirigea vers la corbeille et fit semblant de prendre sa lettre, mais attrapa secrètement celle de Drago alors que personne ne regardait. Elle s'est alors excusée en se dirigeant dans sa chambre en disait qu'elle allait se préparer pour partir.

Dès qu'elle fut seul, elle déchira l'enveloppe, mais un coup fut porté à sa porte avant qu'elle ait eu la chance de lire.

« 'Ermione, je peux venir te voir ? » demanda Sophie de l'autre côté.

Hermione soupira, cacha la lettre dans son sac à dos et ouvrit la porte.

« Peux-tu croire que nous avons été rétrogradés ? » dit Sophie en entrant dans la pièce. « C'est ridicule. Ce qui était sur les montagnes était « notre faute ». Hé, nous étions censés savoir qu'il y avait un dragon ? »

Hermione acquiesça, mais secrètement, elle était heureuse de repartir pour une mission facile. Elle avait eu assez d'aventure pour quelques semaines… sinon plus. Trouver des arbres était certainement plus facile.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on ton copain a écrit dans sa lettre ? Tu semblais bouleversé. »

Hermione regarda Sophie et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi devait-elle être si attentive tout le temps ? « Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit. C'est ce qu'il n'a _pas_ dit qui me dérange. C'est comme s'il s'en foutait. »

« Ou peut-être que je tu t'en soucie trop, » a déclaré Sophie.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Hermione en s'asseyant sur le lit et écoutant attentivement.

« D'être face à toi, 'Ermione. Je n'ai jamais rencontré ton petit ami mais je suis sur le point de savoir quand ça ne fonctionne pas. Tu es plus intelligente, plus attirante, et une meilleure sorcière. »

« Je ne pense pas - »

« Tu es si aveuglé par l'amour que tu ne le vois pas, mais, » dit-elle. « Vous allez vous quitter à la fin de l'été, alors il se prépare mentalement en s'éloignant émotionnellement de toi. »

« C'est ridicule. Je lui ai dit à plusieurs reprises que je lui reviendrais à la fin de l'été. Je n'ai jamais voulu que cette pause soit éternelle. Je voulais juste m'explorer en tant qu'individu avant de m'installer avec lui. »

« Si tu veux vraiment te connaître en tant que personne indépendante, pourquoi as-tu déjà flirter avec plusieurs sorciers ? Plus d'une fois. »

« Je - » Hermione était perdue. Sophie avait raison. Si Hermione voulait voir comment c'était d'être seule, alors pourquoi était-elle si impatiente de voir comment elle était avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Il ne restait plus que deux semaines dans été et elle avait déjà embrassé _deux_ sorciers. C'était déjà le double du nombre de personne qu'elle avait embrassé. Soudain, Hermione se sentit très mal.

« C'est quelque chose sur laquelle tu devrais vraiment penser, » continua Sophie, posant une main sympathique sur l'épaule d'Hermione. « Peut-être que tu n'es pas le problème. Peut-être que c'est lui et toi ensemble. »

Sophie lui serra encore une fois l'épaule avant d'aller dans sa chambre pour faire ses bagages, laissant Hermione seule dans ses pensées. Tout ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai. Hermione aimait se dire qu'elle voulait passer cet été seule pour voir comment elle était sans Ron, mais la vérité était qu'elle voulait vraiment voire comment elle était avec quelqu'un d'autre. Est-ce que ce qu'elle avait avec Ron était vraiment spécial ou y avait-il quelque chose de mieux ailleurs ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre ? Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas choisi la meilleure personne pour son expérience. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour réaliser que Drago et elle ne faisaient pas ressortir le meilleur de l'autre. C'était plutôt le contraire. Il la rendait furieuse et irritable et parfois carrément cruelle.

Mais au contraire, quand elle était autour de lui, c'était la seule fois où elle ne ressentait pas le besoin d'être la parfaire Hermione Granger. Parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le soit. Drago ne comptait pas sur Hermione comme Harry et Ron. C'était comme si un poids énorme avait été enlevé de ses épaules chaque fois qu'elle était autour de lui. C'était relaxant, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, même avec toutes les disputes.

Un autre coup retentit à sa porte. Cette fois, la personne est entrée sans attendre la réponse. Drago entra, habillé et son sac à dos sur l'épaule. Dès que la porte fut fermée derrière lui, il jeta son sac par terre, porta Hermione dans ses bras et l'emmena au lit, l'embrassant passionnément.

Il était sur elle, mais l'avait rapidement renversée pour la mettre au-dessus, car il souffrait beaucoup trop. Ils se sont embrassés pendant trois minutes avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne frappe à la porte. C'était la plus longue fois qu'ils avaient eu sans être interrompu. Peut-être que bientôt ils pourraient même avoir cinq minutes entières de paix.

Avec un rapide coup de baguette, les affaires d'Hermione étaient emballées et elle répondit à la porte. Philipp et Sophie étaient prêts à partir. Ils regardèrent tous deux Hermione et Drago, qui était assis sur son lit, la regardant avec curiosité. Elle agit comme si de rien n'était, attrapa son sac à dos, tendit le sien à Drago et ils partirent tous les quatre.

En descendant les escaliers, Hermione aperçut Madame Rosmerta derrière le bar. Elle la pointa vers Drago et dit à Sophie et Philipp d'attendre pendant qu'il allait lui parler, lui remettant une petite pochette avec leur paiement.

« Veux-tu venir avec moi ? » demanda-t-il avec des yeux suppliants.

« Bien sûr, » bégaya Hermione, pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Techniquement, dans cette affaire, elle était du côté de Madame Rosmerta.

La barmaid ne les a même pas remarqué quand ils se sont approchés d'elle. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Hermione se racla la gorge qu'elle leva finalement les yeux de ce qu'elle faisait, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur le visage pâle de Drago – le sien devenant plus pâle par la suite.

Se raclant la gorge, d'une voix confiante, Drago dit : « Nous avons apporté notre paiement pour notre séjour. » Sans rien dire, Madame Rosmerta lui tendit la main. Drago mit sa main dans sa poche avant de lui remettre la pochette, jetant quelques galions supplémentaires. « Je sais que ce n'est guère une rétribution pour ce que je fais, mais… mais j'espère que cela vous aidera un jour à me pardonner. »

Hermione gémit. C'était typique d'un Malefoy de penser que jeter de l'argent sur un problème le ferait disparaître. Elle regarda Madame Rosmerta, qui avait l'air aussi contrariée qu'elle.

« Te pardonner ? » dit-elle, ses narines s'écartant. « Tu as utilisé une malédiction impardonnable sur moi. Dans le sens le plus simple du terme, jamais je ne te pardonnerais. »

Drago regarda Hermione, qui évitait complètement ses yeux. Elle n'allait pas l'aider maintenant. Il devait gérer de lui-même.

Se retournant vers Madame Rosmerta, à bout de souffle, Drago dit : « Je suis désolé. »

« Pardon ? » demanda la sorcière et tendant l'oreille de façon spectaculaire. « Je ne peux pas t'entendre avec tout ce bruit. »

Drago souffla. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'elle l'avait entendu. Elle voulait juste qu'il le répète. « Je suis désolé, » répéta-t-il, beaucoup plus fort et clair cette fois. « J'étais jeune et stupide et je ne pensais qu'à moi-même. Je ne pensais pas à ce que mes actions pouvaient faire aux autres, tout ce à quoi je pensais, c'était à comment faire plaisir au Lord Noir. Et je m'en excuse, vous ne méritiez pas que votre libre arbitre vous soit enlevé. » Il fit une pause. « Je comprends que ce j'ai fait était impardonnable, au sens le plus simple du terme, et je ne vous demande certainement pas d'oublier. Merlin sait que je ne le fais pas. Tout ce que je demande, c'est qu'un jour, vous et moi, oublions complètement le pardon. Juste, ne me détestez pas. »

Madame Rosmerta le regarda un moment avant de jeter un coup d'œil au sol, retournant nerveusement le sac de pièce entre ses mains. Quand elle leva les yeux, elle le regarda et dit : « Je ne te hais pas, mon garçon. Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Même quand toi et tes amis embêtants ont provoqué le chaos dans mon pub. Avec ça, » elle leva les gallions supplémentaires qu'il lui avait donné, « ça devient un peu lent pendant l'été. N'hésitez pas à en envoyer quelques-uns de temps en temps. Et ne prenez pas l'habitude de venir ici ou quoi que ce soit. Je te servirai, mais je préférerais voir ton visage le moins possible. »

« Euh… » Hermione le frappa. Ses yeux se focalisèrent sur elle et il dit. « Oui, bien sûr. Je serai heureux d'investir dans ce… bel établissement. »

Hermione roula des yeux. Il pourrait au moins essayer de paraître convaincant.

« Très bien, alors. Allez-y, sortez d'ici. »

« Bien, » Drago se tourna pour partir, mais Hermione le repoussa.

« Tu oublies quelque chose, » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Il fallut un moment à Drago, mais il finit par regarder Madame Rosmerta pour dire : « Merci de nous avoir permis de rester ici pendant que j'étais blessé. Je sais que je ne suis pas exactement votre meilleur client. »

Madame Rosmerta hocha la tête. « Avec plaisir, » dit-elle, cependant, son ton contredisait ses paroles.

Drago hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers la porte. Hermione le suivit, faisant un petit signe à Madame Rosmerta.

Sophie et Philipp les attendaient à la porte. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ? » demanda Sophie en regardant Drago.

« Juste régler quelques problèmes, » dit-il avec un sourire si sombre qu'il ne pouvait pas masquer la douleur derrière ses yeux. Sophie l'a immédiatement lâchée.

Ils sont tous les quatre sortis et ont sorti les deux balais qu'ils avaient. Ils avaient décidé de voler jusqu'en Inde. L'utilisation du réseau des portoloins devenait coûteuse, d'autant plus qu'elle n'était normalement pas utilisée sur de si longue distance. Ils devraient normalement faire au moins dix arrêts avant d'arriver à la bonne destination.

Puisque Drago souffrait toujours, Sophie et Philipp ont pris les rênes de cette mission. Sophie voulait voler avec Hermione. Drago objecta presque, mais quand il réalisa qu'il préférait voler avec Philipp plutôt que laisser Hermione près de lui, il se tut. Même si Hermione avait rejeté Philipp, il était clair, du fait qu'il la regardait toujours, qu'il n'abandonnait pas.

« Tu es d'accord avec ça, Drago ? » demanda Philipp, espérant secrètement qu'il s'y opposerait.

« Ça ne pouvait aller mieux, Phil, » dit-il avec un large sourire. Il n'était pas dupe.

Ils sont tous les quatre monter sur leurs balais pour s'envoler vers l'Inde. Quand ils sont arrivés, ils ont immédiatement repéré un Banyan. Ils l'ont survolé et Sophie a utilisé sa lame pour couper l'une des plus hautes branches. Le hibou de Mr Ollivander est arrivé et l'a immédiatement pris, laissant tomber une lettre sur les genoux d'Hermione.

« Ne serait-il pas amusant de jouer avec les arbres ? » demanda Sophie avec joie. Elle déposa Hermione et le balai sur une branche pendant qu'elle allait explorer l'arbre.

« Que dit la lettre ? » demanda Philipp en posant son balai et celui de Drago dans l'arbre à côté d'elle.

Hermione l'ouvrit et la lit. Elle fronça les sourcils. « Il nous donne juste des informations sur un autre arbre. Celui-ci est en Amérique du Sud. Il nous a installé un portoloin quelque part par ici. Il part dans une heure. »

« Regardez tout le monde ! » a appelé Sophie. Ils se sont tous tournés pour la voir rire en se balançant de branche en branche. « Je suis juste comme l'homme moldu avec les loups ! Qu'est-ce que c'est, 'Ermione ? »

« Tarzan, » dit-elle sans réfléchir. Elle avait toujours été fan de l'homme musclé de la jungle.

Mr Ollivander les a occupés comme ça durant toute la semaine qui suivit. Ils sont allés d'un endroit à un autre, ramassant sept bois différents en six jours. C'était épuisant, et Hermione et Drago n'avaient pas eu le temps de se rapprocher, à part quelques baisers volés ici et là. À la fin de la journée, tout le monde était tellement épuisé qu'ils allaient directement dormir.

Enfin, juste avant la fin de la semaine, Mr Ollivander leur a promis un repos, dès qu'ils auraient ramassés un bois de plus. C'était au milieu d'un désert de sorcier en Afrique – charmé pour qu'aucun moldu ne puisse entrer – près d'une oasis. D'après ce qu'Hermione lisait dans l'un de ses livres, l'existence des arbres n'étaient qu'une rumeur. Ils devraient explorer chaque centimètre carré de ce désert s'il voulait trouver l'arbre, ce qui signifiait une chose :

« Nous allons devoir nous séparer, » annonça Hermione au groupe. « C'est le seul moyen pour chercher dans un désert entier. »

« Je prends un balai ! » cria Drago, désireux de voler dans le siège du conducteur maintenant qu'il se sentait mieux.

« Je prends l'autre, » dit Philipp, s'assurant de faire ça avant que Sophie puisse s'associer de nouveau avec Hermione pour le coincer avec Drago.

« D'accord, alors, » dit Hermione. « On dit que l'arbre se trouve dans la partie la plus septentrionale (au nord) du désert, donc nous commencerons tous par là. Philipp, toi et Sophie irez vers l'est tandis que Malefoy et moi irons vers l'ouest. Est-ce que ça marche pour tout le monde ? »

Personne ne s'y est opposé, même si Sophie et Philipp semblaient vouloir le faire. Seulement, aucun d'eux ne trouvaient de raison légitime. Ils s'entendaient bien. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'ils ne soient pas partenaires. Pourtant, quelque chose ici ne semblait pas correct.

« On y va alors ? » dit Drago en montant son balai.

Hermione acquiesça et monta derrière lui. Avant de partir, elle se tourna vers Sophie et Philipp et dit : « Nous vous enverrons Ruskle ce soir pour une mise au point. Faites attention. »

Les deux se sont envolés avant même que Sophie et Philipp soient monté sur leur balai. Sophie les regarda les bras croisés. « As-tu remarqué quoi que ce soit de différent avec eux ? » demanda-t-elle à Philipp.

« Ouais, » répondit-il. « Beaucoup moins d'hostilité, ce qui est une honte. J'ai toujours apprécié leurs querelles. Les choses restaient animées ici. »

« Oh, j'ai le sentiment que les choses sont assez animées, » dit Sophie, ses yeux se rétrécissant à la tâche qui formait Hermione et Drago au loin.

Le désert était vaste dans toutes les directions. Parfois, c'était incroyable de voir à quel point les moldus étaient ignorant de ce qui les entourait. Drago et Hermione avaient volé une bonne partie de la journée avant de finalement décider de s'arrêter et de préparer le campement.

Dès que la tente fut dressée, Hermione s'assit sur le canapé et fit une grille sur leur carte du désert. Elle a coché chaque case qu'ils avaient explorés aujourd'hui, sans succès. Quand elle eut fini, elle regarda la carte et soupira. Ils avaient encore un long chemin à parcourir.

Drago était dans la cuisine en train de parler à Ruskle, qu'il venait d'appeler. Il donnait à l'elfe les informations qu'il voulait qu'il transmette à Sophie et Philipp, ce qui était plutôt sec. Après avoir parlé avec eux, il devait retourner à la préparation du dîner. Hermione plissa le nez. Si elle n'aimait pas autant la cuisine de Ruskle, elle ne le permettrait jamais. Cependant, l'elfe semblait bien l'apprécier.

À la seconde où l'elfe est parti, Drago se glissa derrière Hermione et enleva la carte de ses mains. Il a ensuite glissé sur le dos du canapé, sa tête tombant sur ses genoux. « Un petit sucre ? » demanda-t-il en plissant les lèvres.

Hermione roula des yeux, mais se pencha et l'embrassa. Drago prit sa joue dans sa main et leva la tête pour la rencontrer à mi-chemin. En quelques secondes, leur petit baiser devint beaucoup plus. Hermione haletait lourdement alors que Drago lui mordait la lèvre inférieure, forçant sa langue à pénétrer profondément dans sa gorge et jouer avec la sienne. Ron ne l'embrassait jamais comme ça.

Il y eut un _'pop'_ mais aucun d'eux ne s'arrêta avant d'avoir entendu : « Je le savais ! »

Hermione et Drago se figèrent. Tous les deux se tournèrent légèrement pour voir Sophie pointer un doigt accusateur vers eux. Philipp se tenait à côté d'elle avec de grands yeux et Ruskle se cachait derrière ses jambes.

« S'il vous plaît, pardonnez à Ruskle, jeune maître Malefoy. Ils ont attrapé Ruskle alors qu'il disparaissait, monsieur. »

Drago gémit. « Honnêtement Ruskle. Je t'ai donné un travail. Nous ne pouvons même pas être seuls cinq putains de minutes sans que personne ne nous interrompe, » a-t-il dit en regardant vers Sophie et Philipp. « Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle vous êtes tous les deux ici ? »

« Je voulais une preuve ! » cria Sophie en baissant finalement le doigt. « Vous agissez de manière suspicieuse depuis l'affaire du dragon. »

« Depuis avant, en fait, » Drago sourit.

Hermione le frappa. « C'est n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment Malefoy. Arrête d'être un chieur. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te mets en colère contre moi ? Ce sont eux qui sont venus ici sans y avoir été invités, » dit-il, faisant un signe de tête vers le sorcier et la sorcière.

« Alors, avant, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu nous embrassais tous les deux en même temps ? » demanda Philipp, le visage tremblant. « Dégoûtant. Dis-le, Hermione ! »

« Euh… eh bien, tu n'as pas tort, mais tu n'as pas vraiment raison non plus. Il m'a embrassé la nuit après ton premier baiser - »

« Tu n'as pas à t'explique, Granger. Nous n'avons rien fait de mal. »

« Mais - »

« Est-ce que vous seriez prêt à partir maintenant ? Si vous n'aviez pas remarqué, nous étions un peu occupés. »

Les joues d'Hermione étaient rouges. Elle était absolument horrifiée. Comment Drago pouvait-il agir soir froidement, si cruellement, et… comme Drago Malefoy, finalement. Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'avait-elle fait ?

« Et avant tout ça, nous devenions amies, 'Ermione, » dit Sophie en ricanant.

Les joues rouges d'Hermione devinrent blanches. « Nous étions – je veux dire, nous sommes... »

« Si c'était le cas, tu me l'aurais dit. Si je me souviens bien, le jour où Philipp t'a embrassé est le jour où Drago a cessé de venirdans mon lit. Je te l'ai dit directement, mais pas toi. »

« Seulement parce que je ne voulais pas que tu me détestes. »

Sophie renifla. « Eh bien, c'est réussi ! Allons-y Philipp. Ils veulent être seuls. » Avant que Philipp ait eu le temps d'objecter, elle l'avait pris par la main et ils avaient tous deux disparues.

À la seconde où ils ont disparu, Drago se précipita sur Hermione. Elle le repoussa et quitta le canapé.

« Quel est ton problème ? »

« Quel est _mon_ problème ? Quel est _ton_ problème, Malefoy ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton rusé. « Ils étaient déjà tous deux en colère. Pourquoi as-tu dû rajouter quelque chose ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas leur affaire, Granger. Ils n'auraient pas dû apparaître ici. C'était impoli. »

« Et je suis sûr qu'ils pensent que nous sommes impolis qu'on ne leur ait rien dit. »

« Pourquoi devrions-nous leur dire quelque chose ? »

« Parce qu'ils-sont-nos-amis, Malefoy. Et ils se sentent rejetés en ce moment. »

« Ils l'étaient, » il rit.

Hermione jeta les mains en l'air. « Tu es impossible ! » cria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers son lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je vais au lit, » dit-elle, ne prenant même pas la peine de changer de vêtements avant d'entrer dans les draps.

« Mais nous n'avons même pas encore dîné. »

« J'ai soudainement perdu mon appétit. »

Drago fronça les sourcils en la regardant. « Bien, alors. Si c'est comme ça. » Drago sortit du canapé et entra dans la cuisine.

« Le jeune maître Malefoy est-il prêt à dîner, monsieur ? » demanda l'elfe de maison. « Ruskle a fait un ragoût. »

« Pas maintenant, Ruskle. Il semble que j'ai aussi perdu mon appétit. Je vais me promener. »

Drago sortit de la tente. Dès qu'il fut parti, Hermione sortit du lit et se dirigea vers son sac à dos pour y chercher un pyjama. En vérité, elle n'essayait pas d'être dramatique quand elle avait gardé ses vêtements en premier lieu, elle n'était simplement pas prête à ce que Drago la voie avec son pyjama. Le flirt était bien pour le moment, mais Hermione n'était toujours pas sûr de vouloir approfondir leur relation. Après ce soir, elle était moins sûre que jamais.

En fouillant dans son sac à dos, Hermione découvrit la lettre de Drago venant de chez lui qu'elle avait caché presque une semaine plus tôt. Ils avaient été tellement occupés cette semaine-là qu'elle l'avait complètement oublié.

Après avoir changé de vêtement, Hermione se rassit sur son lit avec la lettre ouverte dans ses mains. Elle savait que c'était mauvais d'envahir l'intimité de Drago comme ça, mais elle devait juste savoir ce que ça disait. Il lui cachait quelque chose. À tout le monde. Et, pour une raison quelconque, elle voulait _vraiment_ savoir ce que c'était.

Lâchant un profond soupir, Hermione leva la lettre et commença à lire :

 _Cher Drago,_

 _Je suis sûr que tu sais combien ton évitement me désole. Je comprends que tu voulais partir cet été, mais n'avoir absolument aucune communication avec ta famille est ridicule._

 _Ton père ne va pas bien, Drago. Il se tue littéralement de chagrin. Honnêtement, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il réussira à passer l'été. Je t'exhorte de rentrer immédiatement. Tu ne te pardonneras jamais de manquer les derniers jours de ton père._

 _Ça me rend malade. La guerre est finie, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est vaincu et pourtant, il gagne toujours. Même dans la mort, il parvient toujours à déchirer notre famille. S'il te plaît, Drago, reviens bientôt. J'ai besoin de toi ici._

 _Pour toujours avec amour,_

 _Ta mère._

La mâchoire d'Hermione s'ouvrit alors que la lettre glissait de ses mains. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ? Drago lui avait donné toutes les indications disant que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Il avait même dit que le mal pouvait déchirer quelqu'un de l'intérieur. Elle savait à ce moment-là qu'il ne parlait pas métaphoriquement, mais elle ne l'avait jamais remis en question. Oh Merlin. Elle se sentait malade.

Alors que sa tête commençait à tourner, l'elfe de maison apparut avec un verre d'eau. « Est-ce que la maîtresse du jeune maître va bien ? » demanda-t-il en lui tendant le verre.

Maintenant, Hermione se sentait vraiment malade. Depuis quand était-elle devenue la maîtresse de Drago ? Prenant le verre de Rusklte, Hermione dit : « Je vais bien. Merci. » Elle s'arrêta pour prendre une gorgée d'eau. En regardant l'elfe, une lumière clignota dans la tête d'Hermione. « Dis-moi, Ruskle. Comme ça se passe au Manoir Malefoy ces jours-ci ? J'aimerai vraiment savoir si mes efforts au Département de Régularisation et de Contrôle des Créatures Magiques ont eu un impact sur la communauté sorcière. »

« Euh- » l'elfe de maison était sans voix. Personne ne lui avait jamais demandé ce qu'il pensait auparavant. Mais il ne parlerait jamais en mal de ses maîtres. « Tout est comme il l'a toujours été, Miss. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par toujours ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre. « Je connaissais Dobby, qui était l'elfe de maison des Malefoy avant toi, et il ne semblait pas penser que la vie au Manoir était très agréable. Les choses se sont-elles améliorées depuis son passage ? » l'elfe de maison resta silencieux. « Peut-être que je devrais te donner un exemple. Le plus vieux maître Malefoy, Lucius, comment va-t-il – je veux dire, comment vous traite-t-il ? »

« Maître Malefoy ne traite pas Ruskle, Miss. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Les oreilles de l'elfe de maison étaient en état d'alerte. « La maîtresse de Ruskle l'appelle. Ruskle doit partir immédiatement. »

 _Pop !_

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Clairement, son pouvoir de persuasion avait besoin d'être travaillé. En se levant de son lit, Hermione se leva vers le lavabo et utilisa sa baguette pour brûler la lettre, puis lava son méfait avec la magie. Les choses étaient déjà assez mauvaises avec Drago. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il l'attrape avec cette lettre.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione se couchait, éveillé, dans son lit, plongeant son regard dans l'obscurité. Drago n'était pas encore revenu et elle commençait à s'inquiéter.

Hermione envisageait juste de sortir et de le chercher quand quelqu'un franchit l'entrée de la tente. Elle ferma immédiatement les yeux et fit semblant d'être endormie.

Il y eut des bruits avant que quelqu'un ne s'arrête à côté de son lit. « Es-tu réveillé, Granger ? » Continuant de faire semblant, Hermione battit de yeux. Drago tendit la main et lui toucha le ras. « Je sais que tu peux m'entendre, Granger. Tu peux arrêter de faire semblant. »

Hermione le repoussa. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Malefoy ? Il est presque minuit. »

Drago sourit. « Comment le saurais-tu si tu dormais ? »

« Je - » Hermione baissa les sourcils vers lui. « Touché, Malefoy. Eh bien, tu m'as attrapé. Je suis réveillé. Mais maintenant que je sais que tu vas bien, je voudrais aller dormir, » dit-elle. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Toutes les parcelles de sourires disparurent du visage de Drago. En baissant les yeux au sol, il dit : « J'ai pris un peu de temps pour réfléchir, Granger, et je pense que tu as eu raison. »

« Sur quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« A propos de moi, » répondit-il. « Être impossible. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends ça, tu sais. »

« Je ne m'en doutais pas, » elle sourit.

Drago leva les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. « Quand es-tu devenue si intelligente ? Ne me dis pas que je déteins sur toi ? »

Hermione roula des yeux. « Tu ne pourrais jamais me défier, Malefoy. J'ai toujours été un peu maline. Je ne suis pas aussi direct que toi. »

Drago lui fit un demi sourire. « Je te crois. Je suppose que nous ne nous connaissons pas encore bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Non, je suppose que non, » dit-elle. « Mais je pense que nous commençons à nous connaître,» les deux se regardèrent en silence, sentant les murs s'effondrer un peu plus. Hermione lui fit un sourire en coin. « Juste pour être clair, tu t'excuse, n'est-ce pas ? »

Drago eut un petit rire. « Oui, Granger. C'était mon intention. Tu as raison, je me suis trompé. C'est comme ça que ça marche, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Absolument, » dit Hermione en s'asseyant fièrement. « Mais nous devrions vraiment nous coucher. Nous avons beaucoup de chemin à faire demain.

« Suis-je assez pardonné pour être autorisé à dormir dans ton lit ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Hermione roula des yeux. « Bien, Malefoy. Mais rien de plus ! Nous avons vraiment besoin de dormir. »

« Rien de plus ? vraiment ? Honnêtement, Granger, c'est comme si tu pensais que j'étais un fouteur de trouble ou quelque chose comme ça. »

En quelques secondes, Drago ne portait plus que son boxer et montait dans le lit à côté d'Hermione, qui était plus que consciente du peu de vêtement qu'il y avait entre eux. Il était fidèle à sa parole au sujet du « rien de plus », mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'embrasser, juste une fois, avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir.

Hermione le regardait alors qu'il dormait à côté d'elle, fixant le beau visage du sorcier qu'elle voulait désespérément détester. Par instinct, Hermione leva ses lèvres et les frotta contre la joue de Drago. Son cœur n'avait pas battu si vite depuis son premier baiser avec Ron. Le regardant une dernière fois, Hermione soupira, ferma les yeux et s'endormit finalement.

Au moment où elle le fit, Drago ouvrit les yeux, se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front. Son cœur n'avait jamais battu si vite avant.


End file.
